Fraternidad
by 364wii
Summary: What if Lynn wasn't throwing a empty threat, what if he did leave Lincoln behind after "Raw Deal"? What if Lincoln ran into a brother like figure? Rated M for strong language and sexual themes.
1. Cross Road

I don't own Loud House If I did Lincoln would be getting more spot light again and not act so stupid and lazy of late of season three. Anyway this story takes place right after Raw Deal, but I might throw in some season 2 & 3 things, now on to the story.

* * *

The sun was setting in Grand Venture State Park, the Loud family was getting ready to go home after spending the day at a national park. Lincoln was holding Lily and had disappointment written all over his face, he spent the whole day living in fear because of Lucy just wanting to pass the time on the drive over here by playing with her fortune-telling cards. She predicts nothing, but good things for his sisters although Lisa didn't start believing until her prediction came turn. However when Lucy tells Lincoln that his day will end in "tragedy". Of course he didn't take the news well which led to him in his disappointed state.

Lynn Sr. put his hands together, "Okay, kids, you have five minutes to get in the car. And if you miss the cut-off, no guarantees."

Lincoln looks to the readers, still disappointed, "Well, I guess there's a lesson here. You can't live your life in fear, or you'll miss out on it. And that would be a tragedy."

Lily frowns and rubs Lincoln cheek, "Poo poo.."

Lincoln makes a fake smile and looks to his baby sister, "It's OK Lily I'll feel better in no time, let's get back to Vanzilla before dad leaves us." Before Lincoln heads to the car, the ground starts shaking and there's a rumbling sound. Lincoln rushes over and sees something amazing, "It's the geyser! Whoa!"

Lincoln looks on to see the geyser's majestic eruption in awe. All of a sudden, the car's horn honks and the rest is leaving without him and Lily, "He really is leaving us behind. Sheesh. I always thought that was an empty threat." Lincoln chases after them while holding Lily tight, "GUYS! WAIT!"

The others however don't hear him do to either being asleep or Lincoln cries being drowned by music. Vanzilla takes off leaving the middle Loud and youngest Loud behind.

Lincoln gulps, "OK relax, I just need to use my cell phone and call them." Lincoln pulled out his phone and tried dialing his mother, but the phone didn't work because the battery ran out, "Dang it! I must of butt dialed without noticing and wasted all of my battery power!" Lily started teared up do to her big brother's yelling which Lincoln took noticed of, "Don't cry Lily they don't call me "The man with a Plan" for nothing." Lincoln then though of asking for help by the park ranger, he had to still be around.

Lincoln then ran to the ranger office, but found out he had already left for home. Lincoln was starting to get scared, he was alone with his baby sister, in the woods, that was miles away from home and he had no way to get home. The while haired boy however had to stay strong for his baby sister If she noticed Lincoln fear she would get scared as well. Lincoln was getting desperate he decided he would walk to the gas station that his family stopped at earlier, "What was that gas station called?"

Lily looked around at her surrounding, she saw that the sun was going bye-bye and lots of cars were going rom-rom by them very fast. She then saw a truck with pig in the front and chickens in the back. Lily was then remembered of a cartoon Luan was watching once, there was a boy that liked chickens, "Ed Edd'n Eddy!" Lily then clapped happily.

Lincoln remembered the name, "Ed's Gas & Snack! Lily your amazing!" Lincoln then kissed his Little sister head repeatedly making her giggle. Lincoln then started running to Ed's Gas & Snack, he didn't noticed however that he dropped his guidebook of Grand Venture State Park.

After awhile a dog picked it up with it's mouth and brought it to it's master, "¿Qué tienes ahí amigo?" The master took the book and opened it to the first page, there in big orange ink read "Lincoln Loud age 11." The man then chuckled, "¿Esos dos siguen haciendo hijos? Hubo seis de ellos la última vez que nos vimos." The man then put the book to the dog, "¿Crees que puedes oler a la pequeña bola de nieve amigo?"

The dog then nodded a proceeded to put his nose to the test, after sniff for a bit he saw that there was a trail of foot prints leading to the muddy road. The dog barked then pointed to it's master where the prints lead too.

The man then pats the dog's head, "Gran compañero de trabajo, ahora tenemos una ventaja ¡vamos rápido!" The duo hopped into the man's car which was a pink and blue 1971 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda, the duo took off and driving where the dog's nose lead them.

* * *

After two hours of walk Lincoln was a mess, he was tired, hungry and cold. Lily was scared of the darkness around and the honking from the passing cars didn't help.

Lincoln looked to his baby sister and grew worried suddenly a idea came to his head, "Cheer up, baby, don't you cry / No more tears, it's cheer-up time / Laugh with me and we will be / Happy happy happy."

Lily remembered the song Lincoln sang and started to feel her fear vanish. Lincoln continues to humming the song while rubbing Lily's back to keep her calm after another two hours of walk the two made it to Ed's Gas & Snack, "Finally! Please have a phone and decent bathroom!" Lincoln ran to the door and looked for a payphone after finding one he dung into his pockets and found he only had a ten dollar bill. Lincoln ran to the cashier, "Hi um I need some change for a payphone please."

The cashier gave him a look, "Nice try kid."

Lincoln gave a confused look which Lily mimicked, "What do you mean?"

The cashier rolled his eyes, "You ask for some change, but expect me to give you some free stuff cause your a single father."

Lincoln nearly tripped on his two feet, "W-What?! I'm not a single father I just need 50 cents to call my family!"

The man rolls his eyes again and sighs, "Fine, pretend you weren't caught red handed, but you want some change you buy something."

Lincoln looked around for something he could break a ten with after searching he bought some of the usually things that a place like this sold, chips, microwavable food a couple of drinks and a cookie after paying Lincoln got the change he needed, "Finally! Time to call our family-no wait they might not pick who should I call? Bobby! He's perfect he'll tell Lori, who'll tell mom, who will pick us up!"

Lincoln put the coins in the payphone and dialed Bobby's number and waited til he a answer, but he didn't hear anything come out of the phone, " Weird?" Did he dial the wrong number?

"Oink oink!" Lily yelled. Lincoln smiled at his little sister, "It's not that kind of phone Lily."

The cashier tried to hid a laugh, "Oh you wanted to use that payphone? Sorry it's out of order."

Lincoln gave a glare to the cashier, but before he could saying thing a mugger came in store. The mugger pointed his gun at the cashier, "Alright hands where I can see them!"

Lincoln was frozen with fear after a bit he started to sling a bit into the bathroom, but the mugger saw him, "Not fast kid I still need to see what you got."

Lincoln yipped and dashed into the lady's room. The mugger smirked through his mask and slowly start to walk to the bathroom, "Look kid I'm gonna count to three and if your not out here by then I'm gonna come in after ya."

Lincoln looked around the window in the rest room was too small and like his Dad's CDs he couldn't flush them to safety.

The Mugger was steps away from the bathroom, "One." He took a hard stomp. "Two." He clicked his gun and took a long pause before getting ready to kick the door in and gun down the boy and baby. "Thre-the men's room door sudden opened and slammed into the man.

The one who open the door was the same man from early he was a young male black man with a brown paper bag with goggles covering his face, He looked around to be 6 feet and had lean muscle all around. Nothing that would make a bodybuilder jealous, but definitely something that showed a lot of hard work. He wore a orange and black checker shirt short sleeve shirt under a green jacket, with lots of pockets, black and gray cargo pants, black soap shoes, a sliver utility belt wrapped around his waist and was carrying over his right shoulder a big black traveling satchel.

The man scratch his butt and kicked away some toilet that was on his shoes, "Man I'm starting to miss my grandma's cooking after eating so many gas station sandwiches." The man looks around and sees the cashier looking bug eye, "What?" The man looks to the door and see a man dressed as a mugger slowly slide down the wall he was slammed into, "I guess that Sandwich save a life today?" The man says looking at the man hit the ground. Suddenly the lady's room opens and Lincoln peaks he's head out.

The two make eye contact and there's a long moment of silence after the man gasp, "Lincoln es tú?!" Lincoln jumped back a bit confusion filled his mind. This older man was yelling at him in Spanish, "Hombre mirarte! Quiero decir, realmente te extrañe crecer mientras eh, ¿cómo está la familia? Tu Pop sigue haciendo las mismas comidas antiguas?" The man continued to talk not knowing the boy couldn't understand him.

Lincoln finally tried to get a word in wise, "Hey! Um Mister I'm sorry, but I don't know what your saying."

The man blinked twice and face palmed, "Sorry I forget to speak English first some times, I'm Jonathan Velazquest, most call me Velazquest, others Johnny." Johnny others his hand for a shake and Lily grabs his finger, "Oh I guessing this is your baby sister." Johnny smile while Lily shook his finger.

Lincoln nodded, "Y-yeah she's the youngest one of my baby sisters."

Johnny raised a brow, "Youngest? How many sisters do you have Snowball?"

Lincoln smiled, "I have ten sisters."

Johnny was shocked. How on earth does a somebody live with ten sisters? Johnny then shook his head, "Ten sisters and you, how do you survive little man?"

Lincoln grinned, "I have my ways."

Johnny smiled at the kid. He remind him of himself when he was a kid.

Lincoln was wondering something about Johnny, "So your not a kidnapper right?"

Johnny almost fell to the floor, "No! I'm a old friend of your family Linc." Johnny pulls out a Ipad from his satchel and showed Lincoln a picture of him with his family around the time he was born, His parents were holding each other Luan was making a funny face, Luna was hiding behind Leni who was waving happily to the camera, Lynn was holding a baseball and Lori was holding Johnny's arm who was holding Lincoln with his free arm.

Lincoln and Lily look at the picture and were amazed, "So you were around when I was a baby?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah I left after this picture was taken and where I ended up I couldn't really contact you guys, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch."

Lincoln was surprised that his family never mention Johnny before he wondered why that was, sudden he remembered why he was here in the first place, "Hey I know we just met, but could I borrow your phone I need to call my family and tell them where we are!"

Johnny took note of what Lincoln said, "What?! I thought you were just on a field trip or something! Linc please tell me they didn't just leave you two out here!"

Lincoln started to sweat, did his family just forget the two or did they plan to leave them in the woods. No! His family love him they would never ditch a 11 year old and a baby to fend for themselves, "No we just got left behind by our family our dad must of forgot us."

Johnny wanted to kick Lynn into a black hole after hearing that, but he grabbed that anger and moved it to the side for later, "OK here's what we could do I could call your folks and tell them your alright, then drive ya home or I can take you to my place then drop you off at home in the morning."

Johnny really didn't want to take the two back to a place that could have intentionally left them behind, hopefully Lincoln was right and their family really just forgot them problem. After all, he could easily get the parents jail time for leaving behind a minor and a infant. Tho claiming that he found the two abandoned and left wandering around in the middle of the night would also lead to the family being pulled apart from one another. That brought a chill to the man's spine.

Lincoln thought for a moment then answered, "I think you can just take us home, I don't want to bother you or anything..."

Johnny steps forward, "It's not a bother." He reaches into his pocket and holds his phone out to Lincoln. "Here, you can call your parents and tell them where you are. If the conversation goes well then I can give you a ride, or if they want to pick you up I can tell them the proper address to come to, alright?"

Lincoln nodded and Lily mimicked her big brother.

Lincoln takes a few steps forward and takes the phone out of his hand to dial his dad's phone number. It took a minute for his dad to pick up,"Hello? Who is this?" Lincoln sighs that he answered, "It's me, dad."

Lynn Sr. gasps, "Lincoln where are you, and who's phone are you calling me from." Lincoln looks at Lily who claps happily, "Someone let me borrow their phone, can you pick me up please?"

Lynn Sr. hiccups, "Where did you go? Especially without telling someone, mister."

Lincoln rubs his foot on the ground nervously, "I went to see the geyser and you drove off and forgot me and Lily."

Lynn Sr. sighs sadly, "Lincoln I'm sorry that I forgot you and Lily."

"What!" From 8 women was heard, what came next was yelling from 9 people all at once cutting each other off.

Johnny, Lincoln and Lily look at the phone until it under end gets quiet. Lynn Sr. gets back on, "Son I'm so sorry weeee- I left you two behind, but I can't pick you up, Vanzilla busted down the second we got home and your sister is to tried to fix it right now, but don't worry I'll call a some to pick you up."

Johnny notices the tears of happiest glimmering in the boy's eyes, his anger from before rises again, "Hand me the phone, Lincoln." Johnny says with a serious tone, the boy complies and before putting the phone to his ear Johnny speaks, "Cover your ears."

Lincoln does as Johnny asks and Lily mimicked her big brother. The man takes a deep breath, "Hello, Mr..."

"Loud. Lynn Loud Sr to be exact, now who is this?"

"My name is Jonathan Velazq—

"Our old free loader...Who is this really?"

Johnny snaps, "Look you stupid son of a bitch, I found your son and daughter wandering around inside Ed's Gas & Snack at 9 PM. Now I'd like a damn good explanation why I shouldn't report you to the police for child neglect within the next five seconds."

"Hey! Calm down, Jon! It's late so why don't you just bring Lincoln back here, our address is-"

Johnny wants to scream into the phone, higher than any note he's ever sung while in the shower just to make this idiot's ears bleed. The nerve of this guy is otherworldly, how could one man just think allowing this to happen is okay?

"Listen here I...will...call...the...police, if you don't tell me the whole story of why your children are wandering around out here."

Lynn Sr. got nervous the girls were looking at him like a cat at a mouse, "What do you mean? Lincoln said it himself he went to the geyser and I forgot about him and Lily now if you-"

"You what? How could you forget a baby and a kid with white hair who wears a orange shirt? I could see your son coming miles away!"

"I'm not the one to blame here he knew the rules and he didn't follow them! You have no idea how much of a troublemaker he can be."

"So fucking what? He's a kid! That's what they do."

Lynn Sr sighs on the other end,

"Just please bring my kids back home."

Johnny looks to Lincoln, "It's gonna be Lincoln's call, I can easily afford to take care of him and the little rugrat for one night, but in good conscious I can't give you children back that you let get left in the woods. If Lincoln chooses to come with home you won't cause him anymore issues for him, alright? You could've easily made a U-turn and picked your fucking kids up."

Lynn Sr. gulps, "Yes I won't cause anymore problems and I won't forget my kids."

Johnny takes a breath, "Good, but if you ever pull shit like that then I will report you to the police and then you will go straight to court, and I have good fucking lawyer and there won't be a bill to big for me to pay if it means one less father is put away for mentally and physically putting kids at risk."

Before Lynn Sr. could reply Johnny ends the call and turns to Lincoln before gesturing to him that it's okay for him and Lily to uncover their ears. "OK Snowball what is it? You want to go home now or tomorrow in the morning?

Lincoln thought through his options, "I want to go home now."

Johnny nodded, "OK let's get you two home and tomorrow I'll make sure shit gets fixed up."

Lincoln winces at the cursing, "Jonathan? Thanks for helping us...I mean usually my sisters are the ones needing the help most of the time."

Johnny smiled and ruffled Lincoln's hair, "No prob bro, even the most helpful person needs help once of awhile."

Lincoln smiled and followed Johnny out of the Ed's Gas & Snack, Johnny grabs Lincoln's snacks and once outside the two boys and baby make it to Johnny's car.

Lincoln looked amazed at the car, sure Lana was the car mechanic, fix it girl, plumber, animal lover, [Seriously Lana gonna have lots of options in the future.] but even Lincoln thought a car with a cool look was well cool.

Johnny opened the trunk of his car and looked for a car seat for Lily, while he was doing that Lincoln decide to sit in the back seat, but as soon he opened the door something pounced on him and Lily.

Lincoln was going to scream, but stopped when he felt something wet touching his face, he saw a dog on top of him switching between licking him and Lily, Lily was giggling cause of the attention and puppy kisses.

Johnny found the car seat and closed the trunk, "Come on Scoob we got a long drive ahead of us and I don't want to be half asleep at the wheel again."

Scooby Doo get off the two and hops back into the car. Lincoln gets up while watching Johnny putting in the car seat for Lily, after the seat was ready Johnny made sure Lily was strapped in safe before sitting in the drivers seat.

Lincoln grew nervous he never got to seat in the front that often especially after the whole "The Sweet Spot" event.

Johnny noticed this and patted the seat, "Hey it's either up front with me or the trunk?"

Lincoln shook his nervousness away am sat down and put his seat belt on and Johnny drove to Royal Woods.


	2. Dude where's my Loud House

I made Lynn Sr. into a asshole in this story, for certain things to happen.

I'm gonna try and give Lincoln and my OC a harem I have ideas for both.

Finally hopefully I can make longer chapters in the future.

Now on to the story!

* * *

The drive to Royal Woods was really just guy talk for the most part Lily fell asleep and Johnny made sure to give her his pair of Noise-B-Gone 2000 Earbuds so she wouldn't wake up due to some truck driver blasting their horn or cars zooming by.

Lincoln once seeing the buds he brought up the time he bought a pair for himself which just lead to him bringing up tons of past events, like when he hung out with Lily, the time Lori forced him on a date with Ronnie Annie, the time him and his mom went skating while holding on to a horse, heck he even mention the time he saved his little sister Lucy from getting in trouble, of course he had to leave out Lucy liking Princess Pony, but Johnny got the jest of it.

Johnny chuckled, "Man I sure have I missed a lot huh Snowball?"

Lincoln remembered that nickname from earlier, "Hey why do you keep calling me that anyway?"

Johnny took one hand off the wheel to pat Lincoln's hair, "I'm pretty sure there's only one reason little buddy."

Lincoln rubbed his hair, "Yeah, bullies make funny of my hair too." Lincoln looked away from Johnny with a long face.

Johnny shook his head, "I'm not making fun of your hair, I like it, It makes you stand out."

Lincoln turned back to Johnny, "Really?"

Johnny nodded, "You know Snowball your a great kid. I haven't seen you in like 9 years and your showed me how much of a great guy you are, looking out for your sisters, making sure your family sticks together, sure I heard a couple of things I wished I could've been there to stop or help with, but I couldn't be more proud of you little buddy."

Lincoln smiled his folks usually just praised his sisters, grated he never won anything, but he had his trophy...given to him by his sisters who says he improved himself...from what really he didn't really accomplish anything for that trophy to mean anything, 'Was that trophy just a pity trophy?'

Suddenly Lily started crying and that brought Lincoln from his thoughts, "Lily what's wrong?!"

Lily couldn't hear him due to the Noise-B-Gone 2000 Earbuds in her ears.

Johnny saw a Burpin' Burger and decided to pull over into the parking lot, after parking Lily stopped crying and pointed to the Burpin' Burger sign.

Lincoln looked to where she was pointing, "Oh! She just hungry makes sense she haven't eaten since lunch and I haven't eat since breakfast."

Johnny get out of his car and scratches his butt, "Hey I don't mind paying, but can babies eat burgers?"

Lincoln shrugged, "We usually give her a baby Belcher when we eat here."

Johnny put his hands on hips, "OK works for me." He then turns to his dog Scooby Doo, "Come up buddy let's get some grub!"

Scooby barks happily and wags his tail.

The group heads into Burpin' Burger, Lincoln and Johnny start singing the Burpin' Burger jingle, "Hungry, y'all? Look no further! Come on down to Burpin' Burger / Grade B Beef and special spice / When it comes back up it's twice as nice!"

The group laughs then walks up to place their order.

Johnny waves at the employee, "Hi, I'll have 8 belchers 4 by 4 animal style, onion rings, chili fries, a chocolate shake and one Baby Belcher with a milk please. Lincoln what do you want?"

Lincoln looked at the menu and made a decision, "I'll take a Big Belcher with nuggets and a large drink please."

The Employee looked flabbergasted at the order then shook their and rang it up "Okay, that'll be $64."

Johnny swiped his card and the group waited for their food.

Lincoln poked Johnny, "Why did you order so much? Buying some for breakfast?"

Johnny giggled, "Na Scoob here needs like 4 burgers to get stuffed and I'm a big eater."

After their order was ready the group sat down and started eating like wild dogs (one of which being a dog) digging into the catch, Johnny and Scooby inhaled three of their burgers in like 20 seconds and just sat there with the mouths full, Lincoln took huge bites, but slowly chewed enjoying the fact that he could eat something other then pizza and whatever his dad made that day. Lily have one tooth had to eat her burger careful, but she still in enjoyed it.

After while Lincoln thought he should try to get to know Johnny more then took a bite out of one of his chicken nuggets, "So is there a reason you ran up to me talking in Spanish?"

Johnny chuckled and started stringing his straw in his drink around, "Yeah well after my folks died I got sent to live with your family and after I lived there for a couple years your Pop sent me to my grandma's place and she made me only speak in Spanish until I moved out." Johnny then took a sip from his drink then continued, "I kind of got it stuck in my head to speak Spanish first before English."

Lincoln then leaned his head in confusion, "But why? What's wrong with speaking English?"

Johnny put his glass down, "Well nothing really it's just her ex husband was a... jerk and he spoke English and after he used her she grew to hate people who spoke English." Johnny went back to poking around at his frys, "God did she make things difficult."

Lincoln grew curious, "What did she make you do?"

Johnny then noticed that Lily was covered in Burger from her cut up Baby burger, "Let's see. Everyday I was either mowing the lawn, tearing down branches, raking the leaves, wiping the floors, running errands, moving furniture, you know menial stuff like that."

Johnny pulled out a napkin then started to wipe her face making her mad. Lily blew a raspberry at Johnny which he returned back, "You know Lily-bug you should learn to keep your food in you mouth not your face."

Lincoln smiled at Johnny watching out for Lily "So why did my dad sent you away did you do something bad like break a prize family possession?! Start fights?! Become a leader of a gang?!

Johnny raised a eyebrow, "Got a active imagination don't ya?"

Lincoln nodded and stared at the teen waiting for a answer.

Johnny finshing up cleaning Lily and dropped the napkin off to the side, "Your dad...just dosen't like me, and after Leni kissed me, your pop wanted me out."

Lincoln was confused why would a kiss make his dad mad enough to throw Johnny out of the house.

Lincoln then thought of another question, "So where do you live now or do still live with your grandma?"

Johnny shook his head no, "After I turned eighteen I decide to move out and travel around the world, but I realized how much money that would cost so I just decided to move back to Royal Woods." He then finished up his frys and handed the rest the last of his four burgers to Scooby.

Lincoln then started eating another nugget, "So where do you plan to live in Royal Wood?"

Johnny grinned at Lincoln, the squirt kept talking with his mouth full. Johnny was gonna bring it up, but he wanted to see if the kid would notice he was launching crewed food at him the whole time they we're talking.

Johnny smirked, "Your house."

Lincoln launched more food at Johnny, "What! How do you plan to do that?" Lincoln looked confused as all hell.

Johnny moved his head to avoid the incoming bits of nugget, "I was planning on talking to your mom later and hopefully she'll let me stay with you guys again."

Lincoln eat more nuggets, "But my dad doesn't like you won't he just say no?"

Johnny crossed his arms, "Lincoln your dad's gonna be on thin ice for a good while, women don't forget easily."

Lincoln sighs, "Tell me about Lori still gives the stink eye after I wrote that letter."

Johnny finished off the last of his shake, "Hey If it's gets to bad you can live in the garage with me?"

Lincoln smiled, "You can live in a garage how much does that cost?"

Johnny put a hand to his chin, "With food, clothes, WiFi and extra stuff I say $4.000 or less."

Lincoln looked amazed, "Really?!"

Johnny shrugged, "I don't know, but I have tons of money saved up for when I have to go job searching."

Lincoln realizes he finished his food and picked up Lily the two shared a burp and the group got up and threw their trash away.

After get on the road and drive for awhile Lincoln fell asleep and Johnny put a blanket over him, he looked in the car's rear view mirror he noticed that Lily and Scooby Doo fell asleep as and smiled.

However the smile didn't last long he thought of the Louds and how different things are probably now, 'The little ones are out of control and the older ones probably are getting on with their lives. I should drop off Linc and Lily, punch Lynn in his big fat nose and call the cops on his ass, but what would the others do a family of 13 can't live on one pay check. Maybe I could take over, Rita was always a total babe I mean have you seen her ass no wonder her and Lynn have 11 kids!'

Johnny blushed and thought of Rita, her blonde hair, beautiful smile, huge ass that probably got bigger thanks to having so many kids. Johnny shook his head and tried forcing his eyes on the road, 'I get it. Rita is hot, but what am I gonna do walk up to her and say, "Hi Rita I found your missing kids now let's bone!" Johnny yells in his head and sighs about having a crush on a woman probably twice his age.

After a couple of hours of driving they finally reach The Loud Residents 1216 Franklin Avenue, Johnny noticed tho it was night out the yard was a mess. He parked quietly and picked up Lincoln, Lily and Scooby Doo.

He then went to the front door and used a spare key Leni gave him as a going away present and open the door while holding the three. After getting inside he noticed that no lights were on and that everyone was probably asleep. He then places Lily and Lincoln on the couch and rested Scooby Doo on the floor after locking the front door Johnny passed out on a chair and got some well need rest.

* * *

The next morning was a unpleasant morning for Johnny, why? Cause after a long day of driving and a long night of drive the last thing anyone wants to do is wake up. Johnny was still tried, but sadly the sun didn't care morning drew it's ugly head honestly couldn't he catch a break after watching a baby, a kid and dog all night, a guy just wants to asleep in on the weekend however, multiple girls foot steps coming down from upstairs kept him awake.

Johnny slowly got up and looked around to where Lincoln and Lily were last placed, Johnny saw the two still asleep somehow, however before he could poke the white hair boy awake, a stampede closed in on Lincoln.

Lincoln and Lily woke up with a scare of course Lily being a baby started crying.

The parents of 11 come out of their room after hearing all of the commotion, they see the girls huddled around Lincoln.

Rita pulled out a air horn and blow it, the kids covered their ears.

After Rita broke everyone's eardrums Lincoln picked Lily up and started rubbing her back, "What's going on?"

Lori and the other sisters turned to the white hair boy with tears in their eyes and brought him and Lily into a group hug.

"Twerp I'm literally so sorry for forgetting you two! I'm literally the worst sister ever!"

"Linky! Lily! How could I like forget you two! Please forgive me!

"Little Bro! Dudette! I'm so glad your OK! If anything happened to you guys I could never forgive myself!"

"Nothing was funny about not finding you guys after we got home! I was sweating bullets!"

Lynn didn't say anything she just held Lincoln's hand tightly happy that they came home in one piece along with Lucy who just rested her head on Lincoln's chest crying.

The twins both grabbed on to Lincoln's legs and look up at him, "We'll never forget about you ever again!"

Lisa wasn't on for showing her emotion, but she was tearing up while hugging her male sibling other arm, "I would have noticed your disappearance Lincoln, but I had required some rest after our outdoor actives. Forgive me!"

Lily didn't know what was going on, but she felt everyone was sad so she just cried some more.

Lincoln was happy that his family didn't ditch the two on purpose, but hated seeing them so sad, "Guys! It's OK Johnny saved us we're fine please don't cry!"

The sisters however didn't stop they just cried harder, Rita and Lynn noticed Johnny on the floor and Rita decide to help him up, "Oh look who it is little Johnny all grown up!"

Johnny just blushed as Rita held his hand. She then went for a hug making him blush even harder, 'Oh God! She did get thicker, turn your crouch!' While this was going on Lynn Sr. was giving him the stink eye.

After the hugs and tears the Loud Sisters decide to welcome the one who helped their brother and little sister. Johnny then got 10 Loud sisters around him.

Girls. Ten girls. Ten. GIRLS. The girls went from adorable, to cute, to pretty, to smoking hot. All of them looked at him expectantly with their enormous eyes and thick lashes, their mouths shut tight. His throat became cotton dry, and his palms suddenly gushed with sweat. His legs started to shake like a strummed guitar. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, and his lungs were begging for air. Each thump came faster than the one before, stronger, it's as if time sped up, but the siblings remained completely still. He felt himself slouch from his body curling up in a bundle of nerves. After he swallowed a gravelly lump down that made him cough, he cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath to choke out one word.

"...Hola."

"Oh welcome my gosh Johnny the neighborhood hey dude this hi Johnny is our family salutations Leni hahahahaha, get it when yo did man you move find it hair is rockin' here I'm Lana and accommodating I'm Lola nice bag here I was on TV rock out-" was about the best the boy could manage to make out from the whitewater current of conversation that burst out from the girls.

The current seemed to pick up and spiral around him as the group huddled around him and swept him up with greetings and compliments. Johnny saw visions of those same large eyes and now was starting to notice their figures. Their chests, their legs, their hair, their faces! They were all so good looking! The moment where he was able to temporarily steel himself, now he was melting under their warm greetings. He would try to find a branch to pull out, he only saw the girls block his vision at every turn, the boy was drowning in estrogen. A few more seconds of the girls getting closer and closer finally made his legs buckle.

He got a good look at all of them.

Lori Loud his best friend, her body was one of a woman for sure, her bust being in the big side, but man was her butt big not as big as her mother humongous hips, but still the fact that she was in a white shirt and boxers didn't help him from staring.

Leni Loud his first kiss, her bust was bigger then Lori's, If he didn't know them he could have easily mistook her for being older than Lori. Though she still kept her reliable air-headedness, she still looked to be the sweet heart he left many years ago.

Luna Loud, his first date went to a opera. the shy girl he once knew was gone, Luna no longer looked like a Mary Sue, She traded all that in for a purple rocker look with a hint of British. Luna was the last person he would've thought that would be hot and yet her she was wearing only a shirt. Someone up there was testing him cause her huge butt was trying to give Johnny a peak.

Luan Loud, his first Valentine, the glare of the sunlight that bounced off her braces, along with her smorgasboard of wardrobe patterns, made him squint. Nothing made him feel better then seeing her smile, she always loved trying to make him laugh she was his personal clown which was a blessing and a curse.

Lynn Loud, his little sport partner, back then she could barely hold a football now you looked like she could compete in any sport known to man, her height caught him off guard he expected her to be at least tall as Luan, but her tiny size was beautiful in it's own way.

The rest of the sisters however were completely new to him only one he met earlier, one of them had long black hair that covered her eyes. She wore a white shirt with black and white pajama bottoms. He could tell she was goth not emo there's a difference she looked cute with her pale skin, but he wondered why she hide her face. Tho he shouldn't be one to judge.

Next were pair of twins one of twins had blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and is missing her front teeth. She wore red baseball cap backwards, with a murky green t-shirt. Obviously a cute little tomboy she was even covered with a bit of mud on her left cheek. She smelled a bit, but to be far she looks like the type to roll in mud.

The other had long blonde hair that were in curlers, She like her twin was missing her front her too. She wore a pink princess night robe that covered her feet. She looked familiar to the teen didn't she show up on tv with a frog once the pink on her made his eyes draw to her.

Next was a little brunette with glasses that were big as the later seasons of Dexter from Dexter's lab,she also looked familiar he remember hearing about a child prodigy named Lisa Loud, but thought nothing on it however something about the way she looked at him didn't sit well, but he had to admit she was quite cute for a little book worm.

Lasty was the baby Lily, she was down right adorable and was quite quiet for a baby most were loud or sticky.

After noticing the girls were not gonna stop anytime soon he decided to interpret, 'Yeah, this isn't working.' Johnny thought as he got back up, "Okay, one at a time, one at a time!"

The girls stopped talking stared at the teen. Johnny worked to give himself the most masculine voice he could manage. " Long time no see guys and nice meeting all of who are new to me. I'm Jonathan Velazquest, eighteen." It just took one giggle, and he lost his sense of manliness, he sighs. "Friends call me Johnny."

"...Jon?" Lori was stunned. Her childhood friend was like a completely different person. She took a step towards him, but was suddenly pushed aside by Leni who grabbed Johnny by his face.

"Johnny! What happened to your face!" She looked worriedly at the bag, frantically pulling one after another away trying to see his face.

Johnny chuckled, "Leni-Bun, I wore a bag on my head for years remember?" He gently taking Leni's hands off of his face. "Beside I don't you want to see this mug after the fights I've been in." A few of the girls gasped, with Leni pulling him in for a comforting hug.

"You poor thing."

Lori then went in and pulled Leni off knowing Leni would hug someone all day, "Johnny..I missed you so much where have you been?"

Johnny hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground, "Oh, don't worry just had to deal with a evil grandma that's all." Johnny chuckled at Lori turning blue in the face.

Lori was trying to get down, "Ok...Jon, Could you let go please?" Lori was turning purple next while being squeezed to death.

Johnny put her down and let Lori caught her breath.

Next Luna "Sup J, way rad to see ya mate." She made a peace sigh with her hand, "I wish I was wearing pants tho don't mean to give ya a free show." Luna blushed while looking away.

After hearing that Lori realized that Luna, her and Lana were in their underwear in front of a boy other then their brother and hopped behind the couch.

Rita noticed this and decided to speak up, "Girls why don't you get dressed and we'll continued this over breakfast.

The girls nodded and ran back up starts expect Lucy who gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs.

Mr. Loud then clapped twice to get those who remained attention, "I say this calls for my batch of Lynn's famous pancakes."

Johnny and Lincoln looked excited, "Pancakes aw yeah!"

Scooby woke up and rushed to the kitchen, Johnny chuckled, "Buddy Lynn Sr. hasn't made them yet!"

Lynn gives Johnny a look, "Jonathan when your in this house you call me Mr. Loud or dad young man understand?"

Johnny gives Lynn a OK finger sign, "No problem Daddy-O!"

Lincoln looked worried at the two, but before Lynn could say a word Rita grabs them both older men and leads them to the parents bedroom. She locked the door and leaves Lincoln in confusion.

Lincoln looks to the readers, "Man what a weekend! I fear for my life, see a geyser go off, almost get shot and met a long lost friend to my family or in my dad's case a enemy." Lincoln then notices Lucy coming down stairs with Lynn, "Hey guys you sure got dressed fast!"

Lynn smirked, "Helps when your fastest dresser in the house! Yeah number 1!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Sigh of course your the fastest dresser you wear the same shirt from the day before."

Lynn snorts, "Duh It's bad luck to change your shirt before a big game."

Lucy puts her hands on her hips, "Yeah, but you also hold off on going to the bathroom before a game do you realize how bad that is for your body?"

Lynn got into Lucy's face, "So what no pain no game, besides Lincoln got to agree with me right little bro?" Lynn looked to Lincoln giving him the puppy dog pout.

Lincoln looked nervous, the puppy dog pout was a girl's ultimate weapon nothing could beat it, Lincoln tried looking to Lucy, but she also gave him the pout.

Lucy tried her best to give the puppy dog pout, but her eyes being covered didn't help with her cuteness, "Please big brother I need to you tell Lynn to take better care of herself."

Lynn was not giving up she never let anyone ever beat at anything, "Linky please side with me!"

"Linky!"

"Linky!"

"Linky!"

"Linky!"

"Ahhh! Stop it! Your eyes burn! I just wanted to eat pancakes." Lincoln fell forward and held his head shocking the two girls.

Lynn looked to the goth Loud sister, "Look what you did.." Lynn then shook her head slowly.

Lucy gritted her teeth, "That does it!" Lucy tackled Lynn and the two started to brawl, Lincoln tried to stop them, but was grabbed by Johnny.

Johnny looked down at him, "This happens often?"

Lincoln looked to the two sisters fighting, "You know us Louds never a dull moment."

Johnny decided to step in he grabbed both girls by the back of their collers, "So what's the prob Bobs?"

Lynn pointed to Lucy, "I was just talking to Lincoln when here Spooky decided to attack me! I was going to fight back, but she being my little sister I try to show being a good role model by not fighting back." Lynn then smiled showing off her teeth with a sickly sweet smile.

Johnny then looked to Lucy with Lucy staring back both gave a deadpan look at each other and sighed. Johnny puts Lucy down and looks to her, "Lucy why don't you and Link go watch TV your sisters are gonna be busy for like 40 minutes?"

Lincoln looked a the two confused, "But what about you and Lynn?"

Johnny looks to Lynn, "Lynn and I are gonna have a little talk."

Lucy nodded and grabbed Lincoln hand before for he could object. Johnny lifted Lynn over his shoulder and walked to the dinning room.

Lynn tried to break free, but Johnny was too strong she felt him put her down and was ready for a fight, If she could get him to fall she could pin him and get back to her "talk" with Lucy.

Lynn got out of the chair and put her hands to the ground like a runner at the Olympic games, her target was near her family's game shelf he back was to her looking through their games, she took put her butt up, bent her knees and arched her foot back. She was about to take off she imagined a referee pointing a gun in the air she just needed to her wait. Johnny pulled out a game out and looked at it closely.

"GO!" Lynn took off like a bat out of hell she was a foot away from Johnny by the time he turned around, but sadly he had no time to react, Lynn collided into him and the two fell over and Lynn landed on to him.

After Lynn got her senses back she grabbed on to Johnny's leg, "Got ya! Try and escape this!" Lynn tried pulling the leg back, but she got no reaction from Johnny, she then tried biting him, but still got no reaction.

Johnny snickered at Lynn attempts to hurt him, but that only made her mad she then slammed her foot down on his leg as hard as she could and heard a snap.

Lynn turned to Johnny he stopped snickering and began to scream. Lynn started panicking, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I wasn't thinking!"

Johnny looked to Lynn, "Yeah! You weren't thinking and being sorry isn't gonna fix my leg Pony Tail!"

Lynn started holding his leg, "It's not that I break a bone every month we'll just take ya to Doctor!" Lynn dashed off and pulled his leg off, she screamed and threw it away.

Johnny laughed harder then before, "Don't forget to bring the rest of me!"

Lynn walked up to the leg and realized it was fake, she then turned to Johnny, "What the heck Jon?!"

Johnny got up and showed his real leg, "What you thought I haven't learned about your anger problems?"

Lynn glared at him, "What anger problems?!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Well let's see Lincoln said you've tackled him, wedgie him, and drag him into sports."

Lynn crossed her arms, "Lincoln just being a wimp besides he loves playing sports with me."

Johnny crossed his arms, "No he loves making you guys happy, what you needed a new sport partner cause I left ya guys?"

Lynn looked at the family trophy case, "I'll have you know since Lincoln been my partner I've been number one at a butt load of sports!"

Johnny nodded then looked to the case, "I see that, but do you ever thank him for his help, do you ever pay him back like helping him with something he likes doing?"

Lynn was about to tell him yes, but that would've been a lie and the Louds weren't the best liars expect Lola she covered her tracks.

Johnny walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You know an "thanks" and a "love you" go a long way."

Lynn slapped his hand away, "WHAT?! No way I not saying "I love you to Lincoln." Maybe thanks, but no way am I going soft and saying "love you" Baghead!"

Johnny rubbed his chin, "I'm not sure that'll make you a soft, but It'll show Lincoln how much you love him." Johnny them brought Lynn into a hug lifting her off the ground, "Besides I love me a tomboy with hard shell and a soft center.~"

Lynn blushed then started punching him in the face, "Let me go you weird-O!" The punches grew weaker with each one thrown, Johnny laughed as he let the sports fan let out her anger.

The moment was then cut short when Lynn Sr. yelled from the kitchen, "Alright everyone, time for breakfast!"

Another stampede of Loud sisters went to Johnny, but this time it ended in a crash. Johnny looked around and noticed the mess of legs and arms around him, 'Maybe I shouldn't try and live here...'

* * *

Once Lynn Sr. finished up making his famous pancakes The Louds and Johnny took their seats, however due to Scooby wanting to sit by Johnny and being that pets ate in the kitchen they had to split the tables.

Lori to Lynn got to the adult table with the parents and rest and guest had to eat in the kitchen.

Never the least Johnny was very pleased to have a hot breakfast for once, He and Scooby scarfed down pancake after pancake like they hadn't eaten in days. Just like at Burprin' Burger they didn't even chew them, they just kept piling the food into his mouth. The younger couldn't help but laugh a little at their behavior.

Lisa looked curious at their guest's body, "I believe that with amount of food we witness you consume at your age your body mass should be a completely different then what we are lead to believe?"

Johnny looked at the little genius with a chill expression, "Yeah I can really put it away."

Lola giggled, "Gosh, your not kidding I hardly saw your fork touch your food!"

Johnny took a tremendous gulp and looked at her with tired eyes, "You don't even know it Princess. Trust me, you spend half your life eating old people food and you'll kill to eat something else too."

Lola blushed at the nickname, "P-Princess?! Lola quickly made a pose as if she were in a pageant, "Why yes I am a beautiful aren't I?"

Johnny nodded, "Well with you dressing like a princess I can't really say you look bad can I?"

Lola batted her eyelashes at Johnny, "Oh Johnny you know just the words to say to a girl, you can come to my tea parties anytime."

Johnny took a sip of his drink then nodded, "OK Lola I'll go to a tea party with you, I'm kind of surprised you don't want to play in the mud."

Suddenly the kitchen got so quiet you could only hear Scooby eating his pancakes.

Lola's left eye started twitching, "W-W-What?!"

Everyone else, but Johnny was trying to hold in a snicker, Lola got really touchy when someone confused her with her tomboy, mud loving sister.

Johnny looked confused then looked at Lana, "Your Little Miss Michigan right, I remember seeing you on TV when you did a dance with a little frog, I thought it was very cute, but why are you in overalls now?"

Lana was about to correct Johnny, but Lola stuffed a pancake in her month, "I'm the one you saw on TV." Lola then brought her chair closer to Johnny and rested her head on his right arm, "Lola Loud, I'm Six, proudly representing Michigan!" She brought her hands down to her sash. "I only borrowed my sister's outfit cause I didn't have anything for the talent portion."

Lana tried to tell Johnny the truth, but her mouth was full so all that came out was gibberish.

Johnny facepamed, "Duh, that's right, twins sisters." Johnny looked to Lisa and punched his hand to his other hand, "And If I'm remember correctly your child prodigy Dr, Lisa Loud?"

Lisa turned back to Johnny, "... i-in the flesh!" Lisa alternated her two fingers against the rim of her glasses, "I'm the Nobel prize winning junior physicist, Dr. Lisa Loud. Three years of age. I'm not one for showing emotions, but I'm quite pleased you recognized me." Lisa smiles at the teenager.

Johnny leaving his hand out for Lisa to shake it with a hand behind his back, "Well I remember from the news and may I say it's a honor to meet you Dr. Loud." Lisa then shock Johnny's hand.

After shaking hands with Lisa Johnny turned to Lucy, "Your Lucy right? I heard you give your family quite a scare from time to time?"

Lucy stopped peaking stares at Lincoln and turned to Johnny, "Hello Jonathan..." Johnny could feel her none visible eyes staring at him in thankfulness, "I'm Lucy...I'm eight. I must thank you for protecting my brother and youngest sister from being taken from a creature or evil soul from the darkness of the night, I am in your debt."

Johnny rubbed his neck nervously, "Uh...alright! Nice to meet you, too! I'll keep that in mind.

Lucy nodded, I also love you bag it hides a possible dark secret..wicked."

Johnny smiled, "Thanks I like your hair."

Lucy grabbed her hair, "My hair?"

Johnny gave her a thumbs up, "Yeah, your hair is very stylish LuLu."

Lucy blushed a bit and was going to say something, but-

Lana grabbed on to the Johnny's left arm, "Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Lana! Six years old!" Lana looked at the teen with a smirk, "You know I have pretty nice hair too!"

Lola glared at Lana and held Johnny's right arm, "Please If you want to see beautiful hair you should look my hair, in fact why don't we play "Princess and Knight", You can be the knight Johnny.~"

Lana held Johnny's left arm tighter, "Hey, I have a shinier coat then you Lola I should hang out with Jon first!"

Lola tugged Johnny's right arm to her, "Wait your turn Lana, Johnny wouldn't want to play in the mud anyway!"

Lana tugged Johnny's left arm to her, "Yes he would glitter face!"

Lola tugged again, "Why don't you go dumpster diving toilet breath?!"

Lana then tackled Lola and Johnny got dragged into the fight.

Lisa looked at the fight in front her, but her mind was somewhere else, 'Interesting older male test subject seems to have same attraction levels as Hugh. I must remember to have more self control to keep our guest at our residence as long as possible.'

Lincoln turned to Lucy, "Hey Lucy are you OK?"

Lucy jumped up a bit and turned to her older brother, "I-I'm fine Lincoln why do y-you ask?"

Lincoln touched his fingers together, "Well...you seem more full of attitude today I mean I've never seen you attack Lynn before."

Lucy bit her bottom lip, "I-I fought with o-our sisters plenty of times."

Lincoln rubbed his arm, "Yeah, but you've never started the any of the brawls. I'm just curious you know?"

Lucy got up and picked up her plate, I'm fine big brother don't worry about me."

Before Lincoln could stop her Rita yelled from the living room, Johnny could you meet me in the living room?"

Everyone got confused and when Lincoln turned back to Lucy she disappeared.

Johnny got up and put the twins down, "Look Double Trouble I'll play with you guys later OK, I need to talk with your mom real quick."

The twin both looked up at him with the puppy dog faces they could make don't take to long!~"

Johnny ruffled the twins hair and left to the living room, once there he saw Lynn Sr. and Rita talking to each other well more like yelling to each other quietly.

Johnny coughed to get their attention, "Is everything OK?"

Lynn Sr. looked away, "Peachy."

Rita glared at him for a second then looked to Johnny, "We were just trying to figure out what we should give you as a reward for saving Lincoln and Lily."

Johnny stretched his neck, "Reward ah? Well I was hoping I could move back in for old times sake. Could that be my reward?" 'Along with a night with Rita?' 'Shut up brain!'

Lynn looked at him and was about to no, but Rita cut him off, "Of course you live with us sweetie!"

Lynn looked at Rita in shock, "Huh?!"

Rita then raised a finger at him, "But just to make sure no funny business goes on, your gonna sleep in our garage once we fix it up OK?"

Johnny nearly did a back flip after hearing the news, "D-Deal!" 'Wow thank you dumb husbands everywhere.'

Rita then smiled, "Alright then, kids, Johnny is going to be living in our garage as our roomer!"

The kids rushed to the living room and started talking all at once, but Rita pulled her air horn again and blew it. Once the room got quiet Rita continued, "Since Johnny saved Lily and Lincoln and doesn't really have a place to go we worked a deal to have him live with us as long as he pays rent, plus we noticed our bills have beeen piling up a lot lately so with Johnny living here to help us with the bills we won't have such a tight budget."

Lori put her hands to her cheeks, "We could fix the holes!"

Luna rocked her head, "And our ride!"

Lisa smiled, "And require proper heating and cooling setting in our residence, street name central air."

The kids cheered, while Johnny gulped, 'How much debt have I gotten myself into?'

The mother of eleven grabbed Johnny's arm guiding him to the parent's room while the others left to do best be loud, "Kids go do your, things Johnny and I are going to the mall to pick up some cheap furniture."

Lynn looked confused at wife actions, "Wait! Rita what am I going to do?"

Rita grabbed her keys to Vanzilla, "You are gonna move everything out of the garage to make space for Johnny and his things."

Lynn started to sweat, "Oh, but- he was cut off by her glare and proceeded to dash off to get started on moving thing from the garage.

The Rita and Johnny were about to head out with Luan stopped them, "Hey wait I didn't get a chance to hi!"

Johnny chuckled, I already know you Metal Mouth."

Luan did a spun around, "Nice to meet ya neighbor, Luan the name comedy is my game." Luan put her hand out for a handshake, but when Johnny attempted to grab her hand he suddenly stopped and grabbed her wrist revealing her hidden Joy buzzer.

Johnny raising eyebrow and letting go of her wrist, "A Joy buzzer huh, you thought I was born yesterday Luan from Funny Business Inc?"

Luan smiled then took off the joy buzzer and pulled out her business card, "Yup the one and only here's my business card it has my job number, but not my personal number cause that none of your business...get it?" Luan then giggled and everyone else groaned excepted Lincoln her chuckled.

Johnny gave Luan a hug, "I heard your making a name for yourself last time I saw you on stage you got tomato thrown at ya."

Luan returned the hug then pulled back, "You know me I always bounced back now I close to being a star."

Johnny waved her off, "Well hopefully that means no more pies in my face smell ya later Metal Mouth!"

Luan then grabbed his hand, "What could I come too?"

Rita looked to daughter, "Now? Why such late notice?"

Luan chuckled nervously, "Well Luna and I were planning to go today after the trip, but you know what happened."

Rita looked to Luna who nodded Rita then shrugged, "OK, but I'm only taking you three remember we're go and then we go out! Understand?"

Johnny, Luna and Luan nod, "Yes/Got yeah/Loud and clear!"

Rita then started heading, "Kids listen to you father and if he has to go somewhere listen to Lori."

Luna and Luan followed their mother to Vanzilla while veryone goes off to do their own things, Johnny however turns to Lincoln, "Hey Linc think you can watch Scoob for me?"

Lincoln looked confused, "You not taking him with you?"

Johnny brought his right hand up, "Two words, food court." He brought two fingers.

Lincoln nodded understanding what Johnny meant, "Don't worry I'll watch him til you get back."

Johnny smiled, "Thanks bro!" He took off to Vanzilla."

Lincoln smiled at the word "Bro" then stood there in thought until Scooby walked up to him and Licked him in the face.

Lincoln jumped up, "Oh hi Scooby, I guessed I kind of spaced out there for a second huh?"

Scooby bark happy and smiled.

Lincoln smiled back at the dog the scratched him behind the ear, "Charles likes getting stratched there too. Hey I should introduce you two together, how's that sound?"

Scooby then barks and jumps up.

Lincoln then points his thumb to the backyard, "I'll lead the way, Scooby follow me!"

Lincoln and Scooby went to the backyard while Lucy watched from upstairs.

Lucy then puts her hand to her heart, "Why must our love be forbidden Lincoln? Why"

* * *

End of chapter 2 (Boy was that long...)


	3. Out and About

I don't own Loud House. Copyright disclaimer.

* * *

Lucy was a fan of the darkness, she loved Vampires, skulls, death, but in her dark heart was a small spect of light...her brother Lincoln. Lincoln was the best brother ever and Lucy could write thousands of words describing how great he was.

However one thing stood in her way and that was their relationship. They were siblings by law ones not to be anything more, but that didn't stop Lucy for feeling how she felt about her brother, she just couldn't confess her true feelings.

Lucy remembered when she first noticed these feelings, one day after school Lucy was walking home trying to come with a rhythm for "frown", but when she was about to grab her dictionary from her bag a bully grabbed her poetry book from out of her hand and threatened to throw it in in the river bellow the bridge they had been standing on.

Before she could answer tho Lincoln showed up, grabbed Lucy and her book and ran as fast as he could away from the bully the two once reaching home decided to catch their breath and rest.

Lucy explained what happened and Lincoln decided to tell Lori so she would drive Lucy and the others to school and back for now on, Lucy still got bullied everyone does at one point, but now usually Lincoln or a another sibling was there to help now and made Lucy smile Lincoln was there to protect her, be the light in her dark heart and even if she were to be forgotten by everyone else he would come find her and tell the world who she was. Lucy Loud my spooky little sister.

Lucy smiled she was watching Lincoln, Charles and Scooby playing fetch in the backyard, off to the side she could see her father moving things of the garage with Lori, Lana and Lynn. Lynn Sr. was smiling as he talked to the girls.

Lucy was confused her father showed a great taste for Johnny now he was smiling, "Weird switch in mood, I hope dad is ok." Lucy then looked back to Lincoln and saw that he was play tug a war with the two dogs now, fell forward and the two dogs then played tug a war with with themselves. Lincoln laughs and dusts himself off.

Lucy sighs happily and then looks to her Edwin bust, "I'm sorry Edwin it's not you it's me."

* * *

In Royal Woods Mall Johnny, Rita, Luna and Luan were walking out of the furniture store. Rita was mentioning to Johnny how much rent would probably end up costing, "So I expect you to be working young man I can't watch over you and eleven kids."

Johnny raised a eyebrow, "Watch over? I'm 18 Miss L, I don't need a baby sitter in fact I can baby sit for ya free of charge."

Rita looked to him in surprised, "Really now you want to watch eleven kids for free?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think it's too much to handle, one half are teenagers the half are squirts plus I'll be home anyway to watch over Lily."

Rita smiled, "Hmmm I might take you up on your offer I could get more free time on working on my book."

Johnny snaps his fingers, "That's right Lincoln told me your working on a book! What's it about?"

Rita smiled grew bigger, "I'm so glad you asked it's about white haired adventurer."

Luna and Luan were following the two from behind and were exchanging looks.

Luna leaned and whispered to Luan, "Yo sister somethings up with J and mommy?"

Luan nodded and whispered back, "I know they seem very close like their a ex-couple who are trying to stay friends."

Luna took a glance at the two ahead. Johnny said something to Rita and she giggled like a school girl, "Dude you don't think J has the hots for mom do ya?"

Luan looked to the two and noticed something in their eyes, both wanted something, but Luan couldn't tell what it is. She then turned to Luna, "I don't know why, but something tells me whatever is going on with these two explains why dad doesn't want Jon around."

Luna looked at the two and wondered what her little sister ment.

Back at home Lynn Sr. was happily putting the last box in the attic for the garage to officially be converted into a garage, sure he'll have to probably gonna move the furniture his wife bought for Jonathan too, but it'll all be worth it cause once Rita sees the boy for what he truly is Rita with personal throw Jonathan out and that boy will be out of his life forever.

* * *

Lynn Sr. wasn't a bad man, but he couldn't stand the fact that boy would take interest in one of his daughters, he remember the day like it was yesterday he was cooking his famous mac and chess bits for lunch, Rita was taking Luan to see if her braces were working and the others were playing around in the living room, Lynn Sr. took a moment to check on the kids and he saw a site that still haunts him to this day.

Johnny and Leni were kissing on the couch. The Couch. Leni was grabbing the sides of Johnny mask just enough so he lips would be free and had her lips to his. Lynn Sr. furious he marched over and grabbed Johnny forcefully off the couch and locked him in his room until bed time.

Leni tried to tell him that she was the one that kissed Johnny, but Lynn didn't want to listen, he was convicted that the boy must of tricked Leni into kissing him, Leni as much as Lynn loved her had to admit was a little slow. It wasn't in the relem of possible that a boy could trick her into doing lord knows what.

So from that day Lynn made a vow to protect his daughters from all men, but he was only human, Lori found interest in that Bobby boy, Lincoln roams around the house like he owns the place, even younger daughters talk about how cute a certain boy is from TV to real life.

Lynn Sr. hated that he turned into this man, but he only had himself to blame for being so protective. Lynn then felt a small hand grab his pants and looked down to see Lisa. He smiled at the little genius, "Hello sweet heart how are ya!"

Lisa started at her father with a blank stare, "I'm quite well parenteral unit, I simply require help on getting to the family's baby books." Lisa pointed to the spot where the family kept said books.

Lynn moved to where the books were and gave to Lisa, "Doing some research on your birth story honey?"

Lisa nodded, "I wish to save all available data on family on a USB in of a emergency fire."

Lynn smiled, "Oh that's so sweet of you Lisa! I'm gonna make sure to bring you some cookies from the store next time we go shopping."

Lisa's eyes sparkled after hearing that and she shook her head, "I have no need for any suger treats, but if your go bring something please it be covered in chocolate." Lisa then left with the books of everyones baby books and went into her's and Lily's room.

Lynn then went back outside and saw Lana working on installing plumbing system in the garage. Lana looked to her father, "Hey dad, just helping you guys on fitting this place up for Jon."

Lynn looked worried, "Are you sure you should be installing a plumbing system by yourself?"

Lana rolled her eyes, "Relax dad I had Lisa help with making blueprints and wiring, I'm as safe as Geo in his hamster ball."

Lynn looked at the work Lana was working on and decided to help her, "Sweetie I'll be right make I need to grab my tool case if I'm gonna be fixing the garage with ya."

Lana nodded while still working, "Bring a pair of overall too this is gonna get messy."

Lynn give her a thumbs up and takes off to grab his things.

* * *

Lori and Leni were in their room, Lori was talking to Bobby about how her best friend was back in her life, while Leni was on her sewing machine working on new designs. Lori wouldn't let up about what her and Johnny did as a kid, Bobby listened and tried to focus, but found it hard to care Lori never once mentioned this other man to him once while they were together and now Jonathan was all she wanted to talk about today.

Leni was thinking of Johnny too she missed him alot, he was so nice to her and even when she felt like a dummy head, he made her feel better just by holding her hand. She thought of one day in the future visting the Leaning Tower of Pizza with him. After going to Paris, next they visit The Great Wall and meet Godzilla and take a picture with him. Then go home to their mansion covered in glitter and make 50 babies.

Leni giggled like school girl and looked down to her work station to find a huge pile of clothes she made while lost in her little world, "Oops."

Leni then started picking up the clothes off the floor and say something she made that made her blush. She made a big seafoam green sweater with a big heart in the middle with "JV x LL in the heart. Leni quickly held the sweater close to her and smiled, 'I wonder if Johnny would like this as a present.

Lori then turned off her phone and humph, "Stupid Bobby!"

Leni looked to her big sister, "What's wrong Lori?"

Lori then sighs, 'It's Bobby he got mad at me for talking about Johnny too much."

Leni put a finger to her chin, "Why did he get mad does he hate Johnyy?"

Lori just shook her head, "He said that "He does want to talk to a girl who just talks about another guy." Could you believe him I haven't seen Jon in lilltery years and he as the never to complain about me talking about him."

Leni looks at the sweater, "Well don't worry you can tell Bobby that Johnny mean grandma didn't let him use phones and Internet."

Lori then laid on her bed, "Could you imagine 9 years without technology?" Lori then covered her eyes with her arm, "Leni if the day comes that we have to go without technology I want you to shoot me in the head."

Leni put her hands to her mouth, "Lori!"

Lori then turned to Leni, "I'm sorry Leni, but no more technology means my life is littery over."

Leni was about to say that Lori was being a bit dramatic, but she knew Lori most of her life and throughout Lori had a cellphone in hand, "I-I don't want to shoot you Lori even if you have nothing to live for I love you to much."

Lori looked to her little sister and smiled, "Leni...your too good for this world."

Leni looked confused, "Really what world would I be good for?"

Lori giggles and Leni smiles knowing that she made her sister feel better.

* * *

Back at the Mall the group decided to split up Rita wanted to see if there any sales on some baby clothes for Lily, Luan said that she want to check on a order she was waiting for from her gag shop and Luna and Johnny had to pick up so equipment for themselves so they decided to stick together just cause the stores they were going to were next to eachother.

While walking Luna took glances at Johnny, he was taller then her by a bit and looked rather prepared, the jacket he wore had a lot of pockets and the bag he had on his head kept his face more or less hidden expect for his eyes those gave Luna any expression she needed to see off him.

Johnny turned to her, "Can I ask you something?"

Luna giggled, "You just did luv?"

Johnny rolled his eyes in playfully annoyed, "My I ask you a question my lady?"

Luna smiled with her eyes half closed, "Sure dude you can ask me anything?"

Johnny coughed, "Why do you talk like that?"

Luna looked confused, "Like what?"

Johnny sighs, "You switch from California surfer to British wannabe every one in awhile why?"

Luna looked at little mad, "What do mean I have Mick Swagger musical blood in brain dude! I'm gonna be on the road of rock and roll fame one day.

Johnny shook his head, "Not at the rate your going."

Luna stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, "Look dude you might feel it's fine to narke on my dreams, but I'm hit the big time on the."

Johnny turned back to Luna and slowly walk to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes," Luna, If I would take a moment to described you what would you think I say?"

Luna looked at him confused, "What kind of question is that? Luna Loud lover of things Rock and Roll."

Johnny looked at her with a serious expression, "Is that your final answer?"

Luna nodded and Johnny let go of her shoulders and grabbed her hands, "Come on let's go to the music store first."

Luna just let the boy dragged her away to said store, 'What's with J, we were just taking him for furniture for his pad and now he's dragging me away? Does he not like who I am now?' Those thoughts stuck around as the two walked.

Once inside Johnny pulled her to the rock and roll section and picked up a CD, "This is how a rocker looks, notice the black, the spikes, the eyeliner and skull."

Luna tugged at her shirt and gave the teenager a annoyed look, "What do you make of this dude?"

Johnny nods, "You got the skull, but the way talk and the way you dress tell someone what you are." Johnny looked her over, "First we need to make you more grounded."

Luna looked at her clothes, "Grounded so you want to give me a make up luv?"

Johnny gave her nod, "Yes, but not just you clothes we need to fix Luna Loud so first we take away your slang I'm sure only you and your dad are the only ones who actually like it."

Luna was gonna complain, but he had a point, "I guess that cool."

Johnny then pulled out his tablet from his satchel, "Next we got to make ya look more definable so people will know what you play, I would say you probably fit the style of the famous British heavy metal scene." He showed her pictures of British heavy meltal players.

Luna looked worry, "I don't know looks a little odd to me personally."

Johnny gave her a deadpan look, "Seriously? Moon-Pie you think this is odd this is what you've been showing me besides Historically, that field has been known for its members fooling around, messing with reporters, and doing provocative things just for the laugh of it. They are in a very real sense pre-internet era trolls who use their real name."

Johnny rubbed his neck nervously while blushing, "I of course wouldn't want you to go full on with what I described, but that fun loving persona is vital to the style you claim you love so much."

Luna blushed at the thought of fooling around she hasn't even kissed someone outside her family, but what Johnny showed did look like what she was aiming for in the future, "Sooo if I went British heavy metal could I still wear purple?"

Johnny raised a eyebrow, "I don't know could you?"

Luna punched him on the arm, "Shut up."

Johnny chuckled, "Sure but we got to throw some black on ya, I mean just by your clothes I would be lead to believe that your a heavy metal fan, but you taste speaks otherwise. I mean don't get me wrong I love the checkered skirt and skull shirt, but they make you look closer to a punk fan too.

Luna then shyly rubbed her left arm with her out hand, "Can't a girl love multiple genres?"

Johnny smiled at the shy look she gave, "I'm not judging, but from where I'm standing you just wanted to mix your style with so many other types to become "music", I mean you liked classical before and we live in Michigan, which is famous for being the birth place of the soul music scene. Are you a fan of that too?"

Luna blushed and nodded.

Johnny facepamed, "Why am I not surprised? I mean it was a heavy inspiration for early British rock, so that would fix in your jumbled mess of music loving."

Luna then turned to Johnny, "Soo. Can I still play my other instruments as a British heavy metal rocker?"

Johnny nodded then started walking to the cashier. The cashier was a a middle-aged man with a mustache and a relaxed aura around him, "Excuse me where can I find some British heavy metal?"

The cashier pointed to the back of the store and Johnny grabbed Luna and lead her there.

* * *

Luan was wondering around the mall searching for her crush, one day after Luan and her siblings found a letter in the mail they realized it was a from a secret admirer, however they couldn't figure out who sent the latter so the Loud siblings just sent signs and letters to people they liked and today Luan was going to met her crush Benny at the mall. She had to lie about having to go shopping so her sisters wouldn't meddle

Luan then made it to the food court where she started walking around in circles, normally she would the joking queen, but today she was a nervous wreck, 'You can do this just tell him you like him and you want to go out, nothing to be worried about Luan.' Luan then saw Benny walk into the food court and smiled.

Luan walked over to him and started playing with her pony tail, "H-hi Benny I-I see you..read my letter."

Benny tried not to make eye contact, "Hey Luan.." Benny took a quick glance of her face then started looking around again, "I have to say this and it's not exactly easy."

Luan started sweating bullets, "Y-yeah go ahead you can tell m-me anything."

Benny took a deep breath, "I don't like you in that way."

Luan's world froze and all of the people eating, talking and working were heard on deaf ears, "H-huh?"

Benny looked at her with eyes filled with guilt, "Your a nice girl, but I actually have a thing for your sister Luna, I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us." He suddenly got real interested on looking at his shoes.

Luan then got real quiet worry then filled the boy she started laughing, Benny got confused and when he put a hand on her shoulder she stopped laughing, "You know I'm not surprised you like Luan, I mean who wouldn't She's got looks, she's popular and the thing she's good at everyone instinctively love while everyone took their sweet time to love my talent."

Benny was starting to get more worried about Luan, "Luan maybe I should walk you home?"

Luan then giggled, "No need silly I got a ride see ya at school tomorrow!" Luan then ran off and if one looked close you could see tears hitting the floor as she left.

* * *

Back at the Loud House Lynn Jr. was board in her and Lucy's room, everyone was doing Luna, Luan, her mom and Jon were shopping, Lori and Leni were watching TV, Lucy was watching Lincoln, Lisa was in her room with Lily, the twins were playing a game called Frogs vs knights and her dad was finishing up work on the garage.

Lynn wanted to play with someone, but Johnny said still hung around in her mind, 'What you thought I haven't learned about your anger problems? You've tackled him, wedgie him, and drag him into sports.'

Lynn saw her tennis ball and started bouncing it against the wall, 'He loves making you guys happy, what you needed a new sport partner cause I left ya guys? Do you ever thank him for his help, do you ever pay him back like helping him with something he likes doing?'

Lynn started bouncing the ball faster and harder, "What does he know? He listens to Lincoln talk during one car ride and now he thinks he knows my little bro better then I do!" Lynn throws the ball so hard that it make a crack on the wall.

Lynn then looks out the window, she sees that since Lincoln and Lucy are playing basketball while Scooby and Charles take a nap, "Oh now Lucy is trying to be Lincoln's favorite sister, people just keep testing my patients today!"

"You have patients, are you a doctor now?"

Lynn turns from the window to see Leni staring at ger confused, "No, but Lucy's gonna need one after I'm done with her." Before Leni could press forward Lynn runs pass her and shoves Leni out of the way. Lynn sides down the stairs railing and dashes out the door, she makes a hard turn and jumps over the porch and runs to her roommate and little brother.

In the backyard by the garage Lucy and Lincoln were playing basketball neither were good, but after years of watching Lynn they both knew enough to have fun playing. Lucy dribbled the ball to the net and Lincoln tried to block her, she went for a shot and the ball bounced off the rim. Lucy sighs, but Lincoln claps, "Not bad you sure your not a secret basketball player when we're not looking?"

Lucy giggles, "No, but when I have to play sports I'm not awful."

Lincoln laughs at his little sister response, "Hey at least you can catch a ball and stay on your feet." Lincoln picked up the ball, "I usually can't even do that." Lincoln smiled and started dribbling the ball next.

Lucy's smile disappeared, "I think your being to hard on yourself, remember when you tried out for football?"

Lincoln gulped, "Um Lucy I didn't try out for football, mom made me join and then I swapped places witn Lynn until the final game, then you know what happened next."

Lucy remembered, when the rest of the family found Lincoln he was beaten up by the rest of the team for scoring on the wrong side and winning the game for the other team. Lucy made sure to place a curse on the team members who hurt her Lincoln, but none of the members of football team look to be effectived.

Before Lucy could speak Lynn push passed her and grabbed the ball from Lincoln and slams the ball into the net. Lynn then starts cheering to herself, "Yeah winner Lynner chicken dinner! Yeah Yeah!"

Lincoln and Lucy roll their eyes and watch Lynn do the warm. Lynn then grabs the ball and starts bouncing it on her head, "So what brings you guys to my basketball net?"

Lucy scoffs, "Since when is it your basketball net?"

Lynn looked to her little sister, "Since ever besides dad bought it for me not you guys?"

Lucy crossed her arms, "He may have bought it for you, but others can use it. Your not the only sports player in the house."

Lynn then pointed to Lincoln using her thumb, "Yeah, but Mr. Victory Undies here dosen't count unless we count bad players?" Lynm laughs and Lincoln gives a sad look for a brief moment.

Lucy notices and turns to Lynn, "That's it. You think you so hot don't you. Well now it's time for someone to put you in your place." Lucy then ripped off her clothes.

Lincoln and Lynn were shocked at Lucy's get up she showed to be wearing a white basketball jersey, with red lines along the straps, the number 13 on it, red shorts, with white stripes, white socks, grey sneakers. Lucy then made her hair into a ponytail.

Lynn decided to speak up, "H-Have you been wearing that this whole time?!" Lynn felt the ball roll of her head.

Lucy picked up the ball and started spinning it on her finger, "I recently started playing basketball and decided to dress in layers whenever I want to play." Lucy then tossed the ball into the net get nothing but net, "Let's do this.." Lucy smirked while Lynn winced.

After a humiliation one sided game Lucy let Lynn leave with a 30 to 3. Lynn layed on the ground with eyes as wide as dinner plates and Lucy wiped away the sweat with her arm she then turned to Lincoln, "Come Lincoln let's continue playing.~"

Lincoln shook his head and put his hands up, "Thanks, but I don't think I could be much fun after seeing your game with Lynn." Lincoln then laughs nervously.

Lucy then grabs his hands, "It's OK we can play a video game wanted to try with you."

Lincoln blushed at the closeness, "Um which one?"

Lucy pulled him to the house, "The one with the Vampire and ghost fighting eachother."

Lincoln smiled, "Oh! Monsters unlimited Battle Royal! That game is awesome! I'll teach you how to play right away."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Lincoln.~"

As the two left Lynn got up and looked to the sky, it was hitting close to sunset and the sound of Vanzilla getting back reached her ears. Lynn looked to see Rita, Johnny and some chick pull up with a truck filled with furniture.

Rita, Johnny and the new girl got out of Vanzilla. Rita went to show the movers where to put the while Johnny ran to his car the new chick followed him and looked worried. Confused Lynn walked to the two.

Johnny was starting the engine and dialing on his phone, while the chick watched from his shoulder. Lynn wanted to know what was happening and who this chick was she had a two leveled shaved Bob hair style with purple hair dye on the front, a black T top that was ripped and showed her stomach which had a tattoo of a music note looking a heart montier, a purple jacket with the sleeves torn off, black and purple pants, a white belt and black boots.

Johnny turned off his phone, "She's not picking up I'm driving around for her."

The chick put her hands on her face, "Why isn't she answering what happened after we split up to make her shut us out?"

Lynn reached the two knocked on the car door, "So what's up?"

Johnny sighs, "Luan's missing and I'm gonna find her before something bad happens."

Lynn looked shocked, "Huh?! What happened to Luan?!"

The chick then cuts in, "We don't know little dudette she just disappeared and we tried her cell got nothing, called Lori to see if she ran home, got more nothing and we're worried sick!"

Lynn looked at the chick, "Are you Luan's friend or something?"

The chick looked down at Lynn confused at the question, "Dude I'm her sister."

Lynn then jumped back, "LUNA?!"

Luna smiled and rubbed her arm, "I'm I that different looking?" Luna blushed.

Lynn nodded, "You look like a metal head, and have a tattoo. Dude you have a tattoo! Dad's gonna kill you!"

Luna put her hand over Lynn's mouth, "Sis would you shut it! First it's a real one and second J and I got to go find Luan so quit bugging us."

Johnny raised a hand, "Your coming?"

Luna looked to Johnny like he was stupid, "Hell yeah, my baby sis and roommate is missing where your going I'm going."

Johnny nodded and whistled into his fingers, "Scooby Doo where are you?!"

Scooby ran over to him and hopped right into the passenger seat.

Johnny then pulled out the card Luan gave him earlier this day, "He use this to track down Luan buddy."

Scooby started sniffing the card and pointed to where Johnny needed to drive.

Johnny smiled, "Scoob's got the scent, quick let's burn rubber!"

Luna hopped in with Lynn following. Luna looked to Lynn, "Um what are you doing?"

Lynn buckled her seatbelt, "Helping never know when you'll need someone how studies ways to hurt people right?"

Johnny shrugged, "Can't argue that. Let's roll!"

Luna jaw dropped, "Wait WHAT?!"

Johnny practically smashed the gas paddle into the ground and drove like a maniac with the girls screaming all the way.

* * *

End of chapter 3.


	4. No doubt your on Fire

**Disclaimer I don't own that Loud House also sorry for the wait this chapter ended up being twice the length of a regular chapter, I also updated all of the chapters to have horizontal lines small update, but whatever, now on to the story.**

* * *

Lost and alone Luan was wondering around town, her tears have long since dried up and now she was just looking for a place to just lay down and die. Now she knew why they were called crushes cause if the person didn't like you back you would feel like your hearts been grounded to dust.

After leaving the mall she decided to turn off her phone, she didn't want her family or Johnny trying to find her, right now she needed to be alone and needed to be somewhere with the least amount of people possible so she arrived at Flip's Food n fuel.

Flip was a jerk who liked money and being a tight wad, but boy was his place deserted on the weekends, you would think he close on the weekends just to take some time off, but Flip was a stubborn man.

Luan walked around the store, she decided she buy a flippy since she didn't feel like buying that required crew (Lots of stuff in a mini mart like Flip's could mess up her braces.) She poured her treat and walked up to Flip to pay.

Flip was sleeping on the counter and there already was a person in front of Luan, it was a tall, slim girl with pale skin, waist-length black hair styled in a hime cut, and freckles. She has six pairs of eyelashes, and blackish-gray eye shadow. She wore black earrings, a sky blue t-shirt, long black and white striped arm sleeves, a dark blue skirt in a checker pattern, dark grey boots, and has a purple jumper wrapped around her waist.

Luan noticed she looked like a emo, not goth like her little sister Lucy there's a difference. Luan watched as the girl laid a twenty dollar bill and pulled a wagon she brought with her carrying a butt load of snacks from chocolates to chips to cookies and even had two jugs worth of sodas.

The emo girl turned to Luan and with a rather blank stare, "Can I help you?" Clearly she wanted to get on her way.

Luan pointed at Flip, "You think twenty bucks is enough for all of that? Flip isn't one to sell things at low prices."

Emo girl just shrugged her shoulders, "His fault for not being wake during business hours, your not gonna call the cops are ya?" A micro hint of worry was in her voice.

Luan brought her arms up and shook her head, "Na, but I would like to know what your doing with all of that, you going to a party or something?"

The emo girl nodded, "Yup my friend's throwing a party while his parents are out of town and I was left in charge of snacks, you want to come?"

Luan jumped at the offer, 'Should I go? I really just wanted to be alone, but no one will know who at this party.' She then thought of her recent heart break and decided to throw caution to the wind, "Sure I'll go with you!" Luan then drank down her Flippy whole and left some money on the counter. The two girls then walked out of Flip's and made their way to the party the emo girl mentioned tho not before Luan got a brain freeze making the emo girl crack a smile.

Emo girl handed Luan a jug, "You should carry something to take your mind of the pain."

Luan carried the jug, "H-how w-will this take m-my mind of the pp-pain?" Luan winced at not being able to rub her head.

Emo girl started pulling her wagon, "If you ignore it you grow imonied to it, names Maggie by the way."

Luan continued to wince, "LLLLL-Luan."

* * *

After a hour of driving like a mad man, Johnny and the gang were pulled over by a heavy female cop after Johnny explained why he was driving like a mental patient the female officer gave him two things a speeding ticket and...her number the latter left the teen confused and the others got a good laugh out of the encounter. After leaving the officer the group notice Scooby was pointing to a large two story house filled with people all of which being young teenagers.

Johnny stopped the car, "I guess Metal Mouth is in there." He then began to park.

Lynn scoffed, "No way Luan performs at parties not does to them, she's not the party type."

Luna got out of the car, "Well it's where SD nose is pointing to so this must be the place dudes." She then walked in to the front door.

Lynn jumped out of the car and slide across the hood angering Johhny, "Hey butt off of my car jockstrap!" Scooby laughed at his owner insult.

Once at the front they noticed a buff looking jock blocking the door acting as a bouncer. The jock looked towards the group, "You two in." He pointed at Luna and Lynn who quickly ran into the house however when Johnny and Scooby tried to walk in he blocked the way in, "Sorry man your not cool or hot enough to pass plus no dogs."

Scooby looked around for a dog while Johnny glared at the jock, "Look buddy I'm not here to party I just want to pick up a girl and leave."

The jock laughed, "You and every other guy in there baggy, now beat it before I stuff you in a trash can and roll you down a hill." The jock towered over Johnny and Scooby and cracked his neck.

Johnny sighs, 'The last thing I need is to come back to the Loud's looking like I came out of a bar fight. Maybe I could find a way to sneak in?' Johnny backed away pretending to be scared, "OK man be cool I'll leave, I just want to go home in one piece."

Johnny and Scooby ran back to the car and drove away. Scooby grew worried and whimpered. Johnny smiled and started to drive around the block, "Don't worry buddy we'll meet up with girls. We're guys looking for our own entrance."

Meanwhile Luna and Lynn were looking all over the house trying to find the comedian Loud sister, they decided to split up. Luna took down stairs while Lynn went upstairs, but sadly they only found teens just partying around, some were dancing, others were playing, some were making out.

Luna huffed, "Where the bloody hell is Lu?" She started to walk forward and ran into a familiar face, "Sorry about that-Sam?!"

Sam turned to look at Luna, "Moonshine is that you? She looked her over, "You look crazy, you know this isn't a Halloween party right?"

Luna playfully punched Sam's shoulder, "Shut up!"

Sam smiled and offered her one of the drinks she was holding.

Luna took it and drank it down, "Dude how have you been I haven't seen you since I got a reply from my letter."

Sam smile started to shrink she put a hand on her hip, "I'm good, look sorry for not being around I was kind of scared to be honest." She gave a small frown.

Luna looked confused, "Scared of what?"

Sam blushed then drank her drink, "You know the whole you liking girls thing and me being a girl thing."

Luna realized what she getting at, "Were you afraid of ruining our friendship?"

Sam looked at Luna with surprised written all over her face, "Kind of yeah, I mean we started a band like as fall and all of a sudden I find out that my friend of the same sex likes me. Kind of a lot to take in, then I rejected you and now I feel like a tool for just trying to avoid you!"

Sam rant ended with her breathing heavily as lowered her arms, the music of said party was load enough to were luckily no one else heard, but Luna.

Luna had a shocked face, but it quickly change to her starting to giggle which ended up with her laughing.

Sam wasn't expecting this, a punch to the face or a slap maybe, but never Luna to laugh in her face. Sam ready to yell, but Luna put her hand up.

Luna interrupted, "Sorry it's just I was worried about the same thing when I was going to tell you my feelings. It's never easy to admit something like that to someone you care for, but I did and if I didn't I probably just be wondering til the day that I died. "Would you have returned my feeling?""

Sam was speechless here she thought Luna was gonna be mad at her for ditching her after she rejected her feelings, but here she was just happy that they both could still be friends. She started to tear up and Luna brought her in for a hug, "Your really something you know that luv?"

Luna just pats her friend's back, "Ya I know." The two laugh while around them the world starts to become a blur. People we turning into colors and mixing together, the room grew quiet and started spinning in circles, "Dude I think someone spiked the punch." Luna's words however were just a grumbled mess to Sam's ears. The two girls then felt two pairs of hands grab them by the shoulders offering to lead them to the couch. The two followed where they were being lead.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Lynn was looking for Luan, she was starting to get worried about Luan, 'I can't believe everyone took a dog's advice on where Luan is. Stupid dog you making me look bad, where is that stupid dog and his stupid owner! Their lucky that aren't here with me other wise they would be picking up their teeth!'

Lynn then heard a noise from one of the rooms sounded like it came from the room she just passed, she made a u-turn and approach the door with constant something she didn't normally do. She put a hand on the door and slowly turned the door nob after opening it just a bit she noticed the room was rather dark and only a single lamp was on second she saw two teenager making out quite intensely.

The girl was sitting in the boy's lap as his hands were on her hips, the the two moaned as their tongues fought for control, the roughly push the boy on to the bed as she started started to tear the boy's shirt off. Lynn blushed at the show the two were giving her, she never kissed a boy let alone made out with one now she was getting a front row seat at the couple's privet moment.

The boy started to remove his pants as the girl went back to sucking his face, once his pants were removed next came the boxers, but before Lynn could see what the boy was packing down there she was grabbed from behind by two pairs of hands.

Lynn gasped, but her mouth was covered she was ready to fight back, but saw that it was just Johnny and Scooby. The two let her go and she punched the teenager in the gut making him buckle over, "What's wrong with you? I thought I was gonna be..never mind what I thought what were you thinking?"

Johnny held his stomach as he slowly got back up, "I thought that those two needed their privacy. Ow." He rubbed his stomach.

Lynn started to feel bad about the punch, truth be told she wouldn't want her first time to be ruined by a pepping tom. Lynn helped him up, "Sorry about the punch, maybe I do have angry problems.." Lynn looked away.

Johnny smiled at the tomboy, "Relax this wouldn't be the first time I was hit and this won't be my last. Plus don't beat yourself up about what I said nobody is perfect."

Lynn started playing with ponytail then looked back, "So what took you so long to get in?"

Johnny petted Scooby's head, "Well the meathead up front wouldn't let us in so we went through the backyard and climbed a tree near a open window, but that's not important have you seen your sisters?"

Lynn face harden, "No I can't find Luan and Luna just vanished after we split up. Why can't we ever just catch a break!"

Before Johnny could answer he heard a woman's scream from down the hall, the three ran to where the scream was heard and opened the door to the room. Inside they found Luna, Luan and Sam half naked and saw two guys with them however one was backed to the by Luna and the other was holding his nuts in pain.

Johnny, Lynn and Scooby were confused at the sight, but before Johnny could get a word in edge wise he was tackled by Luan. Johnny groaned as he looked up to see Luan on top of him, but he immediately noticed that something was different about her. Luan's eyes were half-lidded, she had a dizzy look on her face as well as a smile, and streak of red on her cheeks, 'Metal Mouth was drunk.'

Luan smiled at the teen, "Hey there *hiccup* Johnny, what are you doing here?" She then started to trace a circle on his chest, "*hiccup* Are you here for the "real party"?!"

Johnny blushed while decided to get Luan off of Johnny, "Look Luan you got to tell us what happened OK?"

Luna punched the scared teen in the face then looked to Lynn, "It was nothing just this bloody perverts trying to get on the bus to pound town little dudette." Luna then drunkenly walked to Johnny, "As speaking of which, J want to take the express?~"

Johnny and Lynn blushed at Luna offer. Johnny then got up and Luan and Luna jumped on to him each holding an arm to their chest.

Johnny started to sweat, 'Two of my female childhood friends are invading my personal space while their in the underwear If this was any other time I- Johnny pushed the two off, "NO! Johnny turned to Lynn, "Ponytail get them dressed Scoob and I are gonna wait out here!" Johnny grabbed Scooby Doo and closed the door leaving the girls by themselves.

Luna and Luan tried to walk to the door, but they both tripped over each other, Luna landed on Luna and their breast pushed into each other, Lynn watched the two then looked to Sam. Sam was spinning her head in a drunken daze, giggling as her did so. Lynn then looked down at her own body and silently swore.

After the girls got dressed and Johnny got the group to his car they drove Sam home and finally got back to the Loud House. The family was shocked to see Luna and Luan in their drunken state, but Johnny and Lynn were quick to explain that they most likely drank some spiked punch then drank any alcohol willingly. They even had a funny moment went trying to get the two teens to bed Luan got on her unicycle while she was performing her juggling act, but instead of using her props she was juggling the twins and Lisa.

Luan looked to Johnny, "*Hiccup* Hey Johnny look a- *hiccup* at what I can do, what do you think?"

Johnny tried to grab the small Loud sisters, "I think that awesome Luan, but what I think that would be more awesome is if you passed your sisters to me before you hurt them."

Lana went in the air, "Don't stop this is better then the Milk Shaker. It's missing the barf hitting you part, but I'll live."

Lola went in the air next, "Yeah, juggle Lily next she's missing out."

Lisa went in the air last, "I'm not the biggest fan of Amusement parks, reasons being of their long lines and lack of easily located Public toilets and over priced concession stands, However this motion is rather enjoyable. Wheee!"

Lynn Sr. and Rita put their hands on their hips, "Young lady you put your sisters down right now."

"Gently." Lynn Sr. added.

Luan looked sad, "But *hiccup* guys can't I see how many I can juggle before I put down?"

"NO!" shouted the other siblings not being juggled. Luan then tossed Lola, Lana and Lisa to Johnny who caught them. Johnny let out a breath as the twins held on to him lovely, Lisa blushed at the contact, but didn't saying anything.

Once Luan and Luna were put to bed Rita walked up to Johnny, "Oh sweetie I'm got some great news we got the garage set up as your new home!"

Johnny was surprised, "Whoa that was fast, but I'm not complaining I get to sleep in a bed again."

The two were about to head down to the garage, but Rita was stopped by Lisa, "Excuse me parental unit I was wondering if Lana and I may join in your travel to the carport?"

Rita grew curious, "Why sweetie?"

Lisa adjusted her glasses, "I recall you asking for our assistance in remodeling the carport into a more preferred living environment."

Lana walked up them scratching her butt, "Yeah me and dad helped with the plumbing and wiring for the garage."

Rita put her hand to her chin, "Well you girls did help I guess it would be OK for you girls to tag along."

Rita led the three into the garage which was remodel into a tiny apartment. The room had a brown carpet flooring, a middle size bed, a small work desk, a counter with two cabinets next to a mini fridge. A small bath room with a shower, sink and toilet with light blue binds with little pink hearts for privacy and a small Picture Rube TV on a TV dinner table. The room garage also had two window one by the bed and the other by the bathroom. The most noticeable thing was that the car door to the garage was still there and that the walls were still left the same as before none filled.

Johnny whistled, "Not bad, but didn't we just buy a bed and a dresser?"

The three Loud women watched him look around his new home. Rita walked into the garage, "Well while you were looking for Luan I moved most of the old furniture from our house to here. Most of what's in here were things we were going to sell at a garage sale, but that didn't go as planned, but we did have a fun time at the end." Rita started shaking her hips.

Johnny briefly remembered Lincoln talking about how he and his sisters went overboard with their last garage, but then go distracted looking at the mother moving her hips.

Lisa looked at scene in interest while Lana got board and push a button on Johnny's belt causing a rocket to shoot off to then have message slowly float down by parachute reading, "Help call the police" The room went quiet until the three women spoke.

Lana started jumping up and down, "Cool!"

Rita put a hand to her mouth trying to holding a back her laughter, "Oh my."

Lisa simply watch the rocket fizz out, "Fascinating."

Johnny's face went red as a tomato, "S-so let get back to the tour." Johnny picked up the rocket.

Lana grabbed Johnny's hand and starts dragging him to the fridge, "I got the bathroom ready and If you get hungry I can fill the fridge with food If you like."

Rita followed the two, "Sweetie, Jon isn't a pet he's our guest."

Johnny waved Rita off, "It's OK Ms. L she just being a good host." Johnny ruffled Lana's head which she liked.

Rita smiled, but then pulled out a piece of paper, "You while talking about you living here let's talk about this contract shall we?"

Johnny pulling out a pen from his jacket pocket, "No prob, let's talk over here." Lana followed to watch them get things settled.

While the three were distracted Lisa planted a camera in the bathroom secretly. She staring smiling in a creepy way, 'Excellent a male human commandeered a location within viewing distance the study of the human male has begun.'

Rita put the contract back in her pocket, "I believe that's all you need to know rent will be two hundred dollars on the third of every month and don't expect any hand out from any of us OK?"

Johnny whistled for Scooby to come, "Don't worry Ms. L, I'll be paying the best house guest you ever had I'll even baby sit for free like I offered."

Lana starts tugging her mother's pants, "Let him baby sit mom Jon's really cool."

Rita picking Lana with one arm, "How do you know? You've only know him for one day?"

Lana smirked, "I can sense cool it's one of my special abilities." She proudly crossed her arms.

Rita looked to Johnny, Well was going to let Luna and Luan rest off their hangovers tomorrow and your father and I aren't coming home til 10;00 PM, Johnny could you watch Lily and the others for the day?"

Johnny nodded, "Sure, I would be happy to watch over your kids just leave me and Vanzilla and I'll be set."

Rita smiled and Lana cheered, "Prefect! We'll just leave you to your new home since I have to put my girls to sleep."

Rita walked out as Lisa followed. Johnny however stop the prize winner, "Lisa wait!"

Lisa turned to look to the teen, "Yes?"

Johnny rubbed the back of his head, "You wouldn't happen to know your family's favorite meals would ya?"

Lisa nodded, "Of course, I've put their meals in my studies for studying the human waste."

Johnny winched, "Interesting...could you print me a list of it please?"

Lisa looked away, "I could, but what would I gain from such said act?"

Johnny looked flabbergasted, 'Was she looking for a bribe?' Johnny took a step back, "What would you want?"

Lisa smiled creepily at Johnny, "I only wish for some DNA samples from you on a later date."

Johnny tried to wrap his brain around why she would want his DNA, but pushed those thoughts aside, "Sure I guess that's OK."

Lisa fought the urge to jump around like the 4 year old she was and simply handed him two items, "Here is a key that opens all doors on our property and here is said list. Thank your for your cooperation." Lisa took her leave smiling as left.

Johnny watched her close the door then looked at his watches, it was late so decided to shower and call in a night, after he dried off he laid on his bed and let out a breath,"Man. I can't believe this day is finally over, I've been so busy toady that I failed to realized how long it's been since I actually had some alone time." Scooby walked up and jumped on to the bed, he made a small circle and laid down next to his owner. The teenager smiled and soon fell asleep have sweet dreams of life with the Louds.

* * *

The day was the start of a new day, Lincoln woke early to avoid the long bathroom line, he did what he did every morning, brush his teeth, wash his face and go down stairs to make breakfast for his sisters. After putting on his orange pole shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers he slide down the stairs railing. He then looked to the readers, "You know sometimes in a family as big as ours you have to help out in the morning, my parents jobs leave them very busy so I help out by making breakfast while Lori help out by waking everyone else up and driving us to school."

Lincoln walked into the dining room and saw a breath talking sight, breakfast was already being made, the beauty of the hot meal left the while haired boy drooling. He then walked into the kitchen to see Johnny and Scooby cooking breakfast, they made cooking look like a art form as they flipped the food on the pan and danced as they poured and mixed the ingredients.

Johnny saw Lincoln and waved to the boy, "Morning bro, you up kind of early. Your folks left like ten minutes ago." He turned on the stove and cracked so eggs over it then poured them into a pan, "What to help us out? Three heads are better then two." Scooby nodded in agreement.

Lincoln walked up to them in looked over at what them were making, "What are you making? Looks like something you see at a buffet?"

Johnny smirked, "Your favorites."

Lincoln jumped, A peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich!

Johnny handled Lincoln his plate, "With a grilled cheese with jelly on the top and a ketchup sandwich. You sure love your weird food mash ups Snowball."

Lincoln was close to tears, no one ever made him his favorite sandwiches, they all thought he was a madman for creating such atrocity combinations. Lincoln then put the plate on the counter and hugged Johnny from behind. Johnny jumped from the surprise hug, but didn't denied it he simple let the white hair boy hold on to him until he decided to let go.

Lincoln once letting looked up to the teenager, "How did you know I like ketchup sandwiches, I only told you I like peanut butter and sauerkraut?"

Johnny turned the stove off and place the eggs on a plate, "I asked your little sis...um Lisa! Yeah Lisa what were your favorite foods and she printed a list for me."

Lincoln smiled, "Wow that was nice of her usually If you want something from my sisters you have to give them something in return?"

Johnny grimed, "Yeah...well she said she would give the list If I gave her some DNA samples so later so that's gonna be fun..."

Lincoln took a bit out of Ketchup right when Johnny finished, "Hey I'm eating here!"

The two boys laughed then while Scooby started to poured a glass of Watermelon lime juice for Lincoln."

Lincoln took the glass and smiled at the dog, "Thanks boy! Where did you find a dog that could cook and hold things with his paws anyway?"

Johnny shrugged, "Pet fair."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs the rest of the sisters were get up. Lori sat up from her bed and rubbed crud from her eyes, she looked to her left and saw her roommate Leni sleeping like a baby with the sweetest smile on her face. Lori smiled, but sighs as she has to get out of bed. Lori got and stretched her back, she then walked to Leni's and gently shook her, "Come on Leni it's time for to get ready for school."

Leni giggled, "Oh is it's Lon first day of school already?"

Lori looked confused and tried shaking her again, "Who's Jean Leni?"

Leni giggled again, "Our daughter Johnny you silly."

Lori rolled her eyes, 'Man Leni falls in love with our old childhood friend in like a day. What is this a Disney princess movie?" Lori then stretches Leni sleeping mask back and lets it hit her in the face.

Leni jumps and screams out of bed, she then takes her mask off and looks around the room I must of forgot to sleep on my bed last night." She then up and smiles at her big sister, "Morning Lori did you want to share my bed with me?"

Lori puts her hand on her face in annoyance, "No. I'm trying to get up so grab your stuff and make a dash to the bathroom before Luna does!"

Leni put a finger on her chin, "But I thought Luna and Luan were gonna hanging over today?"

Lori remembered the events of the other day, "Oh yeah. Never mind and it's called a "hangover" Leni."

Leni went to grab her things, "That's what I said."

Lori swore under her breath and walked to the door to get to the bathroom, however once she left her shared room she was ran over my Lynn, "Lynn I'm gonna-

Lynn laughed, "Sorry! Sis you snooze, you lose." She closed the bathroom door and locked it, Lori banged on the door, but sadly she would have to wait on the Loud's dreaded bathroom line.

After awhile every other sister, but Luan and Luna got on line, last to show up were the twins. Lola looked at the line and at Lincoln's door, "So is Linky joins us or not?"

Lynn walked out of the bathroom and looked at Lori, "All your sis."

Lori walked in and closed the door, "Finally I can-AHHHHHH!" Lori quickly ran out and Looked to Lana, "Lana I'll let you go ahead of me If you clean the bathroom and unclog the toilet right now!"

Lana however put her hands up, "No can do big sis I don't do clean up, but I can take care of that clog." Lana ran into her and Lola's room to get her tools."

Lori then looked to Lynn, "If I wasn't in charge right now you would be hanging by the roof in your underwear."

Lynn glared to Lori, "Don't write checks your mouth can't cash Monobrow." Lori was about to deck Lynn when Lisa intervened.

Lisa rose Lisa to the oldest Loud sibling, "As much as I would love to watch you two engage in a pointless brawl." Lisa's voice was filled to the brim with sarcasm, "Our youngest sister requires a changing."

Lily smiled at Lori, "Poo poo."

Lori sighs, "Alright guys change of plans, we're gonna eat breakfast first then shower." Lori then picked up Lily and carried her to her changing table.

Everyone else shrugged their shoulders and made their way down stairs for breakfast. The kitchen door swung open with a loud thump, the 5 sisters come in, not at the same time I might add, they all stops dead in their tracks, "WOW!" The girls were shocked at the sight they saw.

Johnny, Lincoln and Scooby smiled at the girls and took off their cooking gear.

Johnny gave some of the plates on the counter to Lincoln and picked up a couple himself, "Morning Ladies! How is my favorite family doing?" Johnny chimes happily at all of them, basking in the glow of how speechless he left them, "Come in sit down I've made all your favorites today!"

The boys start pulling out chair one at a time for the family that was downstairs, Lincoln started handing out everyone's breakfast. Johnny signals everyone to sit down and he pushes their chairs behind them one by one to sit them down. The girls still dumb founded by this amazing display of chivalry by the teenager and frankly a flattered each sister had a slight blush on their faces.

Johnny walked to Leni as Lincoln gave passed her plate, "Ah! my sweet Leni-bun, I got you some equally Sweet Cinnamon Rolls cause you are too good for this world, but not before you enjoy your morning breakfast of healthy egg whites and turkey bacon with nice tall glass of OJ." He said and smiled at her.

"Oh wow, they're like homemade too!" Leni happily holds herself back from hugging Johnny lovingly.

The same happens to Lynn, "OK Jockstrap, every all star needs a Cheat day." Lincoln places in front of the sports fan who with eyes wide open look on speechless at the massive stack of Chocolate chip pancakes, "There you go I trust you had a hard work out this morning, so I'm betting you might be extra hungry, oh and don't forget the Vanilla smoothie to wash it down." Johnny snickers at Lynn's expression.

Oh Lynn was drooling now, "Oh ho ho ho...Mama..."

The two boys get to Lucy, "Let's see gloom and doom, I made your favorite, Voodoo Donuts." Lincoln places out little people shaped donuts with screaming faces, "Here's you pins to stake your victims with and some Mud to drown them in." Johnny bring out pretzel sticks and glass of Chocolate milk.

Lucy smiles slightly at the two boys,"Wicked, thanks Johnny."

Johnny then slides to Lola, "Lola I made you-"

Johnny got interrupted, "EEEEK I know, you got me what super Model/beauty pageant champion Olga Pantrotaki would have for breakfasts, I always wanted to try it."

Johnny visibly frown, "Ew. No that lady is all twig and bones, plus her eating habits are super unhealthy."

Leni took note of what Johnny said and started wondering if they should ask for seconds, clearly Johnny did not like overly thin girls.

Johnny then got to her level and wrapped arm around her, "I got you what world famous Beauty pageant champion Lola Loud would eat, a healthy tasty chicken breakfast wraps, your usual Deviled egg, fruit salad extra strawberries and grape juice."

Oh the tears of Joy from her face all her favorite snacks in a breakfast, "Thank you Johnny! You're the best chef in the world." Lola happily cheers and hugs him, let's got and starts eating.

Johnny and Lincoln then got to Lisa last, "And Lisa a healthy body cultivates a healthy mind, Ah yogurt parfait, breakfast Quesadilla and Banana Berry Smoothie perfect combination of Healthy fats, oils and antioxidants to provide your brain with the ingredients to start the day." Johnny smiles at her warmly.

For the first time ever Lisa is left baffled at what to say. "T-thanks y-you Jonathan."

Johnny smiles that the girls loved her special breakfast, "Hey don't forget to thank Linc here." Johnny put the white hard boy in a head lock, "He helped in the kitchen too."

"Thanks Lincoln!" The girl cheered while Lynn continued to pig out. Lincoln smiled shyly at the praise.

Johnny then looked around, "So where are the rest of you girls? I was sure there was ten of you?"

Lola pointed her thumb behind her, "Lori is changing Lily, Luna and Luan are still sleeping and Lana is unclogging the toilet after SOMEBODY clogged it!" She glared at Lynn.

Lynn however was to busy forking down her meal.

Johnny then wrapped up Luna and Luan breakfast and picked up Lori, Lily and Lana's, "You guys eat up and I'll met you guys at Vanzilla."

Leni then grabbed Johhny's arm, "Johnny would it be OK if we borrowed you shower this morning?"

Johnny looked confused, "Why Lynn blow up the bathroom after she was done?"

Leni nodded with a grim look.

Johnny rolled his eyes and pulled his keys out of his jacket, "Here just make sure to not leave anything after your done OK?"

Leni hugged Johnny who would have hugged back if his hands weren't full. After the hug Johnny went up stairs and Leni watched him leave with blush on her face.

* * *

Luna Loud just got home from a night of partying, her breath was awful and she could barely see what was in front of her. She to wanted vomit, but she just couldn't, she approached her hotel room and clumsily unlocked her door. She turned on the lights to see her room spotless. Luna was confused, when she left earlier the place was a pig staye, her little sister Lana would be proud. She then heard something coming from the bathroom and started to walk to the noise.

Luna picked up a spare guitar then she left laying around and tipped toed to the bathroom, had to keep herself from falling over thanks to beers she drank earlier. She reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. Luna took a peak inside to see who was in her bathroom, she saw a huge black naked guy shampooing his hair in her walk in shower, the water poured off his body and hit the bottom of the shower. Luna smiled and decided to have a little fun, she laid the guitar down and stared to strip until she was bare as the day she was born, she quietly walked to the shower and opened the door to it.

Once inside Luna got behind the hand and wrapped her hands around the him grabbing his waist. The man then screamed like girl and then looked behind himself, "REALLY? Was that really called for?!"

Luna giggled then wrapped her hands around the man's neck, "Sorry, but you so fun to mess with.~"

The man pouted, "Yeah, well I would like to shower for once without a surprise attack from hot babe."

Luna then threw a glare at him, "What other hot babes do you have in your showers when I'm not around?"

The man raised a eyebrow, "When aren't your around?"

Luna giggled and that made the man join in after the laughter died down the two looked at each other and Luna pressed her breast against his back and started to nibble his ear.

The man blushed, "Whoa! Moonshine what are you doing?!"

Luna started to grin as she pressed her boobs to his back, "Come on Luv, can I have a taste before I go to bed?" Luna licked his earlobe.

The man started to tinge, he could feel himself getting hard and he knew Luna wouldn't let up after she had a couple of beers, "I guess a blowjob wouldn't hurt, but your going to bed afterward OK?"

Luna nods and gets on her knees. The man turns around and his huge member hits Luna in the face, she giggles and grabs the foot long with both hands, she gives the man a quick hand job to make sure the one eyed monster was truly awake. She then licks the tip of the head and watches as the man moans, she then fits the tip into her mouth and tries fit more and more by the inch as the man's moans grow louder.

Luna then feels his hand rest on her hair and holds on to her chestnut, dark brown hair, 'God yes!' She loved it when he stared getting into it. Luna then pulled out for a bit and the man let out a disappointed sigh. Luna grinned as she then grabbed his hips and in one quick motion, shoved his huge dick down her throat. Luna's nose pressed against the man's public hair, her eyes were rolling in the back of her head.

The man was speechless, he never thought she would go this far. She kept it inside her mouth for a while, massaging it with her tongue.

It was even difficult to Luna to breathe, and was fighting against her gag reflex to keep the entirety of the man's penis inside her mouth. After almost a minute she backed down.

Trails of dense saliva still united his member to her tongue. She licked her lips, cutting those strings, and began giving a blowjob to her lover, her right hand placed ahead her mouth, following the movements of her head, back and forth.

After some minutes, she deduced by his twitches that he was almost cumming. She moved herself in line of the trajectory and continued stroking his phallus until he released his load. All over her face. Luna chuckled at the load her lover left on her face, "That was spanking luv still have it ya for another round?~" She wiped cum off her face and licked it from her fingers.

The man blushed at her action, "I think you should head to bed Moonshine." He lifted her up in his arms and turned of the shower, there he brought her to her bed.

Luna's lover then laid her on her bed, but she grabbed his arm before he could get away, "Come lay with me Luv, there's room for one more.~"

The Man shrugged, "Fine, but go to sleep Luna I have to drive us to our next show tomorrow."

Luna nodded, but the second he laid down she jumped on top of him and brought her lips to his kissing man, not holding back as she attacked he's tongue with her own. After a few minutes of kissing, Luna pulled back, leaving a saliva trail between the two, the man leaning forward without realizing it, wanting the kiss to continue.

He was panting, his mind completely blank, unsure of what came next. Luna's smile was wicked, but reassuring. She stood over him, revealing her glistening, wet slit to lover. The man's heart raced a mile a minute, his panting increasing.

Luna turned around, laying down on his body, her butt shaking right in his face. He could feel his one eye monster spring up as Luna kissed it. He instantly covering his mouth. Luna's tongue suddenly ran through the length of his cock, from the bottom to the tip.

She stuck his tip in her mouth, her tongue swirling it back and forth, "Come on, J. Don't leave a sister hanging.~~"

Johnny looked forward through his pained expression, seeing her butt still shaking in front of him. His mouth watered, giving him a perfect view of her asshole and cunt. Before Johnny even realized it, his hands outstretched, grabbing on to both of Luna's cheeks. Her butt was soft and firm, Luna moaned as he continued to tease her.

Luna got back to work, kissing and licking away at Johnny's log. Johnny winced at the feeling; he's tried his best to not bust a nut too early, he didn't want to leave Luna hanging. but damn did Luna make him fell good. With a quick motion, he buried his face between her cheeks, giving her asshole a wet, sloppy kiss.

Luna shrieked, muffled by Johnny's rod in her mouth, making him feel even better. He continued his motion, massaging her cheeks and licking her hole. She trembled with pure delight, almost unable to focus on her own job in front of her.

Johnny's tongue lightly penetrated Luna, Luna losing all feeling in her lower body. "J-Johnny!" she managed to gasp out.

Luna gasped caused Johnny to bust. The two finally climaxed, Johnny's face felt wet while Luna felt hot cum right down her throat multiple times, the two collapsed on Luna's bed unable to move.

Johnny licked his lips while Luna fell asleep with her head resting on cock, "I wish I could say that this doesn't happen often."

Luna turned her head slightly, "I love you Jonathan."

Johnny carefully got her off him and pulled the sheets over them, "Love you to Luna." He kissed her forehead and smiled.

Luna suddenly woke up with a scream, her dream caused her to throw her covers off her bed, she looked around her shared room. Luan was still fast asleep even after her little scream, Suddenly she felt wetness near her groin causing her to look down, she saw down towards her legs…her underwear under her purple t-shirt with a skull on it, along with the bottom tip of her shirt…viscous wetness.

Luna blushed and jumped a bit, 'D-Dude….I just had a wet dream…with Johnny…dream adult-Johnny, but basically…with J. Do I love him? No! Don't be stupid a wet dream means nothing, I just pictured it was him cause we hung out yesterday.' Luna then felt her hangover take place and laid down again, "I'm fifteen, I'm gonna be having wet dreams for years to come, nothing to get worried about Luna old girl."

A knock heard at the door, "Luna, Luan are you up? I came up to check on ya?"

Luna's eyes widen, "Shit it's J." She quietly whispered. Luna quickly jumped out of bed and changed her underwear and threw them in her and Luan's laundry basket, she then put rushed to her dresser.

Johnny knocked again, "Look I don't want to come in and find you guys naked so I'm leaving your breakfast by the door." He opened the door just enough so he could leave their breakfast and quickly closed it.

After Luna finished changing her underwear she walked over to the door she looked at what he left and gasped, "Dude, mini Blueberry French toast peanut butter and Banana sandwiches, hash-browns, Sunny side up eggs and a tall glass of ice cold milk just like Elvis use to eat. Oh man J, I could kiss you." Luna feels a tightness in her chest.

"Luna?" Luna turned around and saw Luan getting out of bed looking a little dizzy.

Luna grabbed both of their meals and fasted walked to her little sister, "Take it easy sis you've a crazy night."

Luan rested head on Luna's stomach, "What happened?" Luan started rubbing her head."

Luna then sat down on the bottom bunk with her little sister, "Well long story shirt, you went missing, we went looking, found you at a party and then we got drunk and now you and I have a hangover."

Luan nodded as she listened to her, she then saw what Luna was holding, "Man you have a jamming breakfast what the egg-asion get it?" Luan then giggle while Luna rolled her eyes.

Luna then handed Luan's breakfast to her, "Guessing J wanted to treat us after last night."

Luan put her hands on her cheeks, "EEEKK! Two eggs scramble, with one Waffle, a lot of butter on the side, is that can Orange Juice and Coffee heavy on the cream?!"

Luna smiled, "Glad you got over your hang over."

Luan then started digging into her meal, "I didn't I'm just really happy!"

Luna then started to eat her meal too, 'I don't why you ran off like that sis, but I'll find out what went down.'

* * *

In Lisa and Lily's room, Lori just finished up changing Lily. Sometimes while changing her baby sister Lori thought what her future child with Bobby would look like, a girl, a boy no matter the gender she would love her child just the same.

Lily giggles and patted Lori's boobs, "Poo poo."

Lori raised a eyebrow, "Don't get any funny ideas little sis. I'm not giving milk anytime soon." Lori then walked carried her out the room and looked to the bathroom she heard a flushing sound and the door opened up. Johnny and Lana walked out the bathroom with the teenager in a hazmat cleaning suit holding cleaning supplies and Lana holding her toolbox.

Johnny took off his mask, "Geez, you guys weren't kidding it was like a aftermath of war the filth in the there!"

Lana giggled, "Yeah it was awesome!" Lana then glared at him, "And you had to go and clean it up."

Johnny awkwardly chuckled, "Right...well you ready for school?"

Lana was about to answer, but Lori walked up to the two. Lori grabbed Lana, "Come on we have to get everyone in that shower!"

Johnny grabbed Lori shoulder, "Don't worry. Everyone is using my shower just head to garage then meet me at Vanzilla." He grabbed Lily and headed downstairs.

Lori and Lana looked at each other and went to Johnny's shower.

Once the four were outside Johnny noticed that the others were clean and ready to go to school. Lincoln was even handing them their lunches. Johnny decided to open up Vanzilla and let everyone in, "So you guys ready to go to school?"

Lisa sighs, "Well I rather be in a higher grade like tenth or higher, but sadly I must remain in current grade." She takes her seat and opens a math book.

Johnny feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up while putting Lily in her car seat, "Good morning Lucy."

Lisa was confused for a moment wondering why the older male greeted her super natural believing sister without her being present, but soon felt a presents herself.

"Morning Jonathan."

"Ahhh!" The other siblings yelled at her Lucy sudden appears in the passenger seat.

Lucy surprised at Johnny's ability to notice her presence, "How were you not surprised?"

Johnny smirked, "My cute girl sense picks you. Guys have a sense for when cute girls are near by right Linc." He winked towards Lincoln while checking the rear view. Lincoln gave a thumbs up which made Lucy blush.

"Ohhh!" The rest of the sisters coed while getting in to Vanzilla.

Lynn out Lincoln in a arm lock, "Slow down there buddy that's my little sister your flirting with."

Lincoln started to panic, "W-Wait! I'm just saying Lucy's cute not flirting her!"

Lynn laughed, "I'm just messing with ya, two for flinching!" She then punched Lincoln twice in the shoulder hard

Lincoln rubbed his arm, "Ouch."

Lola wrapped her arm around Lincoln, "I think it sweet that Lincoln thinks Lucy is cute. After all Lincoln is surrounded by beautiful girls like me all day he probably needs a break from such beauty."

Leni put her hands to cheeks, "Linky and Lucy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.S.S.S.S.I.N.G!"

Lisa continued to look at her book, "That's too many S's Leni."

Leni looked towards her masked crush, "Not If your kissing for a long time."

Lucy started to sink in her seat, "Please stop."

Johnny tapped his fingers to the dashboard, "Hey guys, leave the love birds besides I don't see any wedding dates for you guys coming up?"

Lola brushed her hair back, "I'll marry you on the spot Johnny.~"

Johnny snickered, "I'll keep that in mind a decade or two from now princess."

Lola narrowed her eyes at Johnny, 'You laugh now Johnny, but so you'll be mind.." She then laughed evilly.

"Great literally what we need two unfunny people in our lives."

Lori showed up carrying Lana in her arms, She got in Vanzilla sat Lana in the seat next to her, "Alright everyone is here let's go."

Johnny rose a finger up, "Actually were still miss Luna and Luan their taking the day off today due to their hangovers." Johnny then whistled for Scooby who quickly made it over to Johnny, "Here buddy I need you to stay at the Loud's until I get back I'm dropping them off at school so someone has to watch the home." He handed the dog the house eye and turned on the engine.

Scooby nodded and ran back in to the house. Johnny looked to see if everyone was buckled then looked around for any in coming cars. After making sure he started to pull out of the drive way and the group were on their way to school.

* * *

The drive to School was nothing special, the kids talked some read and others kept to themselves

Leni looked nervously to Lori, "Lori would it be OK If I like tried driving us to our schools tomorrow? I like so could use the practice?"

Lori grew nervous herself, "Um I don't know we're on a strict morning Schedule and your still learning to drive and- but before Lori could continue Leni gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Lori couldn't fight the look and tried to not gave, "Maybe Friday in the Malls parking lot when no ones is around."

Leni hugged her big sister, "Eeeeek! Thanks Lori!"

Half way to school the Louds asked Johnny question after question about his life and his likes while trying getting to know more about the new guest Johnny.

Lincoln put hand on his chin, "So what's your favorite movie?"

Johnny looked to the road, "Wreck it Ralph."

Lola looked disgusted, "Isn't that the movie about the guy who lives in the dump?! Barf!"

Johnny smiled, "I guess you could say his life was a "wreck" and he's pretty down in the "dumps" get it?"

Everybody groaned that time making Johnny laugh hard.

Lucy to the driver seat, "What's your animal sign?"

Johnny took a quick peek at Lucy. "The Rat."

Lana smiled, "I got a rat named Bitey, want to pet him?" Lana showed Johnny the rat and he screamed.

The rest of the family laughed.

Johnny tried to make sure they didn't crash, "Lana! Don't bring rats into the house their disgusting!"

Lisa looked up from her book "With a pair of lungs like that you would work well in the musical industry. You have any fascination in the musical arts?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, for your information I'm really cool with anything there's no one genre I love, but I mostly listen to video game music."

Lynn scoffed, "I never got that Stinkoln said the same thing once, how are beeps and bops music?"

Lincoln crossed his arms, "Just cause it's not played on a instrument doesn't mean video game can't make good music."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah LJ, you can make music just by hitting on something." Johnny then honked on the horn.

Leni put her hand to her chin, "You mean like how those monkeys made music in the movie we saw with the hot guy with no pants?"

Lisa looked to Leni, "They were gorillas and the movie your were referring to was Disney's Tarzan."

Lynn then waved them off, "Whatever besides dad and I the only ones who understands the true beauty of the cow bell!" Lynn pulled out her own cow bell and stared playing it.

The family either groaned or stared at the sport fan confused of her taste in music.

Lisa lean closed to Lana, "I now comprehend why our third older female sibling eliminated our father unit from our band early this year." Lana just giggled to herself.

The girls eventually started asking random questions starting with the twins asking which did he like better peanut butter or jelly sandwiches. Which he responded with "Why not a PB&J?"

Lucy asked If he would be interested in going to a funeral with her and he gave her a confused look while asking "It's not planned for me is it?" Lynn exploded with laughter at the question and Lucy told him he wouldn't die for a long time.

Lastly Lincoln asked If Johnny would draw with him after school which he gave a immediate sure and gave a quick thumbs up.

After getting get to Royal Woods grade school and letting the little Louds out Johnny handed Lily and Lori for their breakfast, "Here Lily-bug, your sippy cup with strawberry milk and extra gooey eggs for you little miss."

Lily giggles in joy.

Lori opened her breakfast and gasped, "A breakfast salad with a Latin Twist of flesh avocado slices and a homemade strawberry frappuccino? No way! How did you know this was my favorite?!"

Johnny smiled, "I had some help from your brainy little sis." Lori looked to Lisa who nodded.

Johnny felt a tug on his jacket and looked to see Lana giving him a sad puppy dog look, "Hey what about me? Don't I get breakfast?" Lana looked a bit sad that he was giving everyone so much attention and love, she wanted some too. He looks at her and picks up on her vibe right away; he ruffles her hat covered head making her giggle, "Ah well I gonna let you starve, but I guess you can eat today."

Johnny handed Lana her breakfast, "Your favorite food consists of things you find on the dirt, So I got you a healthy tasty alternative, Bacon and Egg Wraps with a Fruit Salad extra Grapes, your usual Deviled egg, and banana Milk."

Lana jumps for joy; she got all her favorite snacks for breakfast too, "Your the best babysitter EVER!" She gives him a hug. let's go and begins eating while to class.

Johnny reaches the middle school and let Lynn out, Johnny picks her up and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek making her blush before dashing to class.

Lori looks at Johnny, 'Johnny is such a great guy, he reminds me of my Boo Boo Bear so much their both so caring, amazing and cute? Lori shook her head, 'No! I'm not falling for Johnny! He just did something really nice and besides you have Bobby Lori your no two timer.' She looks at breakfast and takes another bite, 'Ooh god this is so good, no get it together Lori!' She was not going down that path, 'I mean if I wasn't dating Bobby Johnny honestly would be a great boyfriend funny, has his own car and probably has a rocking bod under that jacket.' She stops her chain of thought immediately, 'Oh no.'

Johnny then reaches the high school and let Lori and Leni out, "OK girls, I'll pick you all up after school!" He then makes way back to Loud house.

* * *

Time skip to Lunch time at Royal Woods grade school. Lincoln was walking to his usual table, Clyde, Rusty, Zack and Liam were waiting for him.

Lincoln waved to his friends, "Hi guys! Got anything good for lunch?"

Rusty looked into his lunch box, "I got two hot dogs. What about you guys?"

Clyde pulled out his lunch,"My dads packed me a deconstructed hamburger."

Liam opened his brown paper bag, "I brought a couple of my mama's famous BBQ ribs."

Zack looked away a little embarrassed, "Um..my mom didn't have time to make lunch so she just gave me some lunch money."

Everyone winced at Zack's response.

Rusty then looked to Lincoln, "Alright Lincoln your last. What did you bring today?"

Lincoln sat down and pulled out his lunch was smirking when his friends gasped, "I got my famous Peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich!"

His friends looked green and looked ready to blow so chucks. They never understood why their white haired friend like mixing Peanut butter and sauerkraut together.

Clyde then looked confused, "I'm surprised you had time to make something for yourself usually you eat school lunch on Mondays."

Lincoln took a bite out of his lunch, "Well today Johnny helped with breakfast so I had plenty of time to make lunch for my sisters and myself."

Liam tilts his head to the side, "Um who is Johnny?"

Lincoln swallowed what was in his mouth before answering, but Lola beat him to the punch, "He's our new friend, he lives in our garage." Lola sat beside her big brother.

Lana popped up on Lincoln's other side, "He's super cool even If he does carry a purse around." Lana added with her mouth full of food.

Lola winced, "Ewwww! Lana chew your food before talking that's so unladylike."

Lana swallowed her food, "Sorry for not being ladylike glitter butt."

Clyde put his hands up, "Hey, there's no reason to fight. We could talk this out after a relaxing midday break."

Lana pointed at her twin, "Lola was the one that started it!"

Lola moved back a bit, "Me?! Your the one that has no class in the first place!"

The twins were about to tear each other apart before Lincoln jumped in to the fight, "You know Lola has a point."

Lana jumped, "Huh?" She looked towards her big brother, Lola smiled and looked at Lincoln too.

Lincoln put his sandwich down,"It's rude to talk with food in your mouth."

Lana looked down in shame with Lola giving a cheeky look.

Lola rubbed her head against Lincoln's shoulder, "Thank you big brother." Lola voice was overly sweetly towards Lincoln.

Lincoln then rested his hands on both of his little sister heads, "However Lola you should try to tell Lana nicely to close her mouth next time OK?"

The twins look to their brother and sigh, "OK." The twins nod their heads then looked at each other, "I'm sorry."

Lincoln smiles at the twins making up then returns to his lunch, but before he can take another bite of his sandwich, he feels something being slipped in his pants, "Ahh!"

Everyone at the table looks to see Ronnie Anne was the one to cause Lincoln's distress.

Ronnie Ann laughs then wipes away some tears," Man Lame-O, you get easier to prank everyday!"

The twins frown at the Spanish girl was treating their big brother, "Hey, leave our big brother alone!"

Ronnie Anne looked down to the two twins, "What I'm just messing with Lincoln? No biggie."

Lola put her hands on her hips, "Um yes there is a biggie. Linky already kissed you in fact he kissed you twice! So why are you stuffing his pants with- Lana what did she stuff his pants with?"

Lana helps her big brother out my pulling out what was in his pants, "By the looks of it- A Sloppy Joe!" She then took a bit out of hit, "Still warm."

Rusty turned green again and ran off to puke with Zack following, Clyde fainted and the rest looked gross out.

Lola looked back to Ronnie Anne, "Anyway..Why are you still picking on my brother I thought you two were date?!"

Everyone one in the school cafeteria looked to where Ronnie Anne was, their stare were burning into her skull. She looked to Lincoln, sure she thought he was kind of cute, but she alone saw him as a friend, after they went to get ice cream that one time after April fools at the Louds Lincoln explained that his sisters were the ones pushing them together. They shared a laugh the two barely spent time together and suddenly out of no where their being forced together by their family. She felt a chill the one time they hung out and her mother and brother forced her to dress up and put some make up on.

Ronnie Anne then rolled her eyes and laughed, "ME Dating Lincoln Loud! Please he's the one that wanted to date me, but I turned him down. He's a dumb, weakling, with a ugly over bite and totally annoying. I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than go out with him!"

Everyone made mixed emotions, Lincoln felt relief that Ronnie Anne say what she said, Liam was shocked at what the girl said, meanwhile the twin looked ready to add another hole into Ronnie Anne's butt.

Lincoln took notice and grabbed his sisters, "Well this has been fight, but let's finish up our lunches shall we?" The twins were trying to grab Ronnie Anne as she nodded and walked away.

As the white hair boy tried to calm down his sisters, Lucy at her own table heard everything and quickly gained a small smile. Which didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

Haiku one of Lucy's oldest friend looked to where her friend was staring, "Enjoying the suffering of others?"

Lucy smile faded, "I never liked that Ronnie Ann, she was always finding a way to hurt my brother. Now she has hurt him and I shall comfort him."

Haiku looked at Lincoln watched him as he talked to the twins, "I don't feel any discomfort coming off him, but felt alot of discomfort of Ronnie Anne."

Lucy then got up from the table, "Never less I'll sit with him until lunch is over."

Lucy took a step forward and the lunch bell went off.

Haiku gave a small smile to Lucy, "Looks like lunch is over."

Lucy hung her head in shame, "Dang it."

* * *

Meanwhile at the high school with Lori and Leni. Lori took it upon herself to pickup Luna and Luan's homework just cause they got to miss school doesn't mean they don't get to suffer too. Leni was her same old self, but today she was a little more spaced out, during math and history she doodled in her note book matching outfits she and Johnny could wear, during gym she ran head first into the bleachers cause she was day dreaming of going to Paris with Johnny and during health class intend of blowing air into the training doll she made out with it cause the class to laugh.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Lori, Lori being the only Loud sibling in a relationship quickly noticed Leni's odd behavior and decided to confront her during study hall. Once the two were seated they made a wall of books in the book so they could talk in privet.

Lori leaned to Leni, "OK Leni, What is literally wrong with you?"

Leni looked confused, "Huh what do you mean? I'm fine!"

Lori shook her head, "No, your not fine you have a serious case of love sickness."

Leni gasped, "Is it that olive?"

Lori looked deadpan, "Obvious.."

Leni, closed her eyes, "That's what I said.."

Lori rolled her eyes, "Whatever, look I know the guy your crushing on is Jon right?"

Leni gasped again, "H-H told you?!"

Lori smiled, "You did when you were literally dreaming about him."

Leni's face looked red as Lynn's shirt, "OK I do like him..I've had a crush on Johnny since we were little."

Lori sighs, she remembered how sad her sisters were when Johnny left, Lori was the oldest so she had to take charge, Luna found her love of Rock & Roll, Luan started to do stand up, Lynn learned to walking with out falling over and Leni grew depress. Leni started to fall behind in school and later stared to skip meals, it took a good three months to bring her back to her happy self, she still missed Johnny, but she was going to let he's moving away end her life.

Lori then brought her little sister into a hug, "I know you like him sis, but just...don't fall apart if things don't work out OK?"

Leni grew confused, 'Why wouldn't things work out? I like Johnny no I love Johnny! We were just apart cause daddy was being a meanie to Johnny. Wait..does Lori love Johnny too, but she has Bobby unless she thinks Johnny is better then Bobby and wants to date Johnny now!' Leni pushed Lori away and pouted at her, "I know what your up too Lori."

Lori grew confused, "What am I up too?"

Leni pointed at her sister, "You like to know what I know your doing!"

Lori put her hand to the table, "Leni I would like to know what your talking about!"

Leni looked away, "Well too bad, I'm not talking to you until Johnny and I are going steady."

Lori rolled her eyes, "Well that will probably happen next to week to never."

Leni gasped again and was about to say something, but she quickly zipped her mouth shut and threw away the key. She then grabbed her things and moved to another table.

Lori rested her head on the table and moaned, "Why couldn't I be stuck at home with a hung over?" She then felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "Look Leni I'm sorry for upsetting you, but you have to meet me half way."

"Um babe it's me Bobby."

Lori looked over her shoulder and saw Bobby, just seeing his face brought a smile to her face, "Boo boo bear!" She hug him and he returned the hug.

Bobby pulled her back, "Hey babe sorry for getting angry the other day I just get a little jealous when you brag about other guys."

Lori interlocked her boyfriend's hands with her, "I get it Bobby, I mean remember when I got jealous over a painting?"

The two laugh, but then stop after realizing the everyone was staring at them. The study hall teacher then walked up to the two and kicked Bobby out of the class.

Bobby dusted himself off, "I'll see you after school babe."

Lori smiled and waved good bye to her boyfriend. She went back to her seat and sat down, but then felt her phone vibrate and decided to see how was calling her. Lori saw that it was a text from Johnny, she looked around the classroom to see if anyone was watching and then read it.

 _SOS Lily-Bug throwing toys at me. (-~-)_

Lori giggled to herself and sent a reply.

 _Try pretending to fall that's what my dad does when he has to watch her._

Lori waited for a reply then after 2 minutes she decided to put away her phone, but before she could she got another text. She look to see then put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from being heard from a town over.

Luan sent a photo of Johnny coming out of the floor of Lori and Leni's room with a dazed expression.

 _Hey Lori so good news and bad news, good news Lily is happy and Luna & I are getting better, bad news tho we made Johnny jump out of his seat! Hahahah get it!_

Lori smiled, 'Really even when your texting you add your laugh Luan?' She then typed and sent to Luan.

 _Luan you better get him out of there and get rid of that spring loaded couch cushion!_

After Lori closed her phone and looked for Leni. Leni was in the far end of the room reading a study guide she need to go over for Fridays test. Lori sighs and starts studying herself while thinking of her dark skin crush.

* * *

At the middle school clubs were starting and Lynn out on the field ready to practice hockey, baseball and roller derby, she started by doing some warm up stretches, she looked around and sees some her teammates pumping themselves up Margo was keeping a baseball in the air with baseball bat and Polly was practicing her skating by grinding off the rails by the bleachers.

Coach Pacowski walks up to the girls, "Alright ladies time to get sweating and I better not find any of you slacking off or it's hundred laps for all of ya!"

Everyone looked surprised at the sudden appearance of Pacowski.

Margo decided to break the ice, "Um what happened to our old coach?"

Coach Pacowski looked away, "You old had to step down due to private reasons...anyway I'm your coach now so get moving!"

During Lynn's training all she thought about was all of the training she did with Lincoln and Johnny. The helped her keep her love of sports even after her dad grew to busy. Johnny helped her get used to walking, running and even taught her how to play soccer and basketball while Lincoln helped her practice her fighting skills, parkour and some of her other sports. She ended up talking with some of her friends about how her weekend went and got oh/wow/crazy from different teammates.

Lynn finished up her last sport she had to practice, she wiped her face to get rid of her sweat, "Man, what a day I can't wait to get home and take a nap."

Margo walked over to her sport friend, "Tell me about it, I'm so tired I'll awake up and be in high school!"

Lynn laughed and looked over to Coach Pacowski, "I hope coach doesn't cut me out of anything."

Polly rolled over, "You get cut? Ha nice one Lynn-sanity. If you got cut from anything pigs would start flying."

Margo put arm around Lynn, "And we're not talking about footballs, besides Lynn has to look cool for her boyfriend.~"

Lynn blushed at the mention of having a boyfriend, "W-What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend!"

Margo & Polly both looked at each other and smirked, "Really?"

Lynn puffed her cheeks out, "Yeah! I mean sure I had a crush on Francisco for awhile, but we're just friends and teammates!"

Polly then put her arm around Lynn, "That's nice, but we were talking about the big guy who drove you to school."

Lynn jumped away from her friends, "Johnny?! You think Johnny and I are dating!" Her face starts to blush.

Lynn's two friends nodded.

Lynn crossed her arms, "And where did you get the idea Johnny and I are dating?" She started to blush harder.

Polly started skating around Lynn, "Well you first we see you get kissed by a guy holding you in his arms, then you tell us he is a long friend around your age that he lives with you and finally every time you talk about him your gets red."

Lynn face was as red as her shirt, "What?! You saw him kiss me!"

Margo smirked, "Yup he gave you a wet one right on your cheek, got to say tho he looks more he should be twenty then eighteen."

Lynn was about to tell her friends that they were wrong, but suddenly felt someone lift her off the group, she turned to see Johnny was the one to pick her up.

Johnny put her in a headlock and gave her noggie, "Hey, Ponytail time to head home, your folks left some money for pizza." He then looked down and saw Polly and Margo, "Sorry ladies got to get this one back in her cage, you don't mind do you?"

Margo and Polly smirked, "Not at all!" "Yeah Lynn couldn't stop talking about you!"

Lynn started to see red, "Why you dirt couple of-

Coach Pacowski blew his whistle, "Loud you leaving before I hand out the results?"

Johnny and Lynn were handed a piece of paper saying what Lynn made,

Johnny looked it over, "Man is there anything she didn't make?"

Lynn smirked, "Nope as a future Olympic athlete I need to master every sport."

Coach Pacowski looked at his clipboard, "At the rate Loud is going she'll be in the Olympics in no time."

Johnny smiled at Lynn, "Well I'm sure you'll make it far, but just in case make sure you have a back up plan."

Lynn punched her chest, "No problem, I took first in the State Math Bowl so I already have something to fall back on Baggy."

Johnny smirked, "Great so your a nerd with muscles, my God have mercy on us all."

Lynn punched in the head, but he just laughed as he carried her to the car.

Coach Pacowski scratched his head in confusion and looked to Polly and Margo, "So when did Loud get a boyfriend?"

The two girls started laughed leaving the coach even more confused.

* * *

After Johnny picked up Lynn he drove to the high school and picked up Lori and Leni, the two were happy to see him, but angry at each other, everyone in the family felt the tension in Vanzilla, but didn't want to get drag into a fight so they all kept quiet. Except Johnny he hummed a Spanish song that his grand mother always played on the radio. Lori who looked out the window and watched as cars drove by and even saw a old lady on a scooter speeding by.

After awhile Lola looked into the rear view mirror, "Johnny we need to talk."

Johnny kept his eyes on the road, "Sure princess what's on your mind?"

Lola blushed at the nickname, "Well Johnny you didn't play us yesterday and I should warn you it's best not to make Lola mad."

Johnny smirked, Lori noticed the smirk through the refection on the window's glass, she smiled knowing Johnny was going to mess with her bratty little sister.

Johnny looked into the rear view mirror as well, "So when did Lola start talking in the third person?"

Lola gasped as well as everyone else in the van, people usually did what Lola said other wise she would tattle on you and get you in trouble or grounded, "Johnny are you trying to be smart with me?"

Johnny held in his laughs, 'God she's cute! He then looked back to the road, "I don't think I can reach your levels of smarts princess, I would have to remove 25% of brain to be as smart as you."

Lisa started left eye twitching, her hands were balled into fist and the once sweet smile was replaced with a crazed one. Lana was so happy to be sitting next to Lola while this was happening, she got a front row seat to Lola being school by her new favorite babysitter.

Johnny then looked to Lana, "Say Dirt Pile want to hang out after we get home I heard you like cars?"

Lana jumped in her seat and nodded her head rapidly, "Yes yes yes!"

Lola was about to explode, she took in a breath and was about to show Johnny what happens when you make Lola mad, but Vanzilla sudden stop made her lean forward and slam back in her seat.

Johnny then unlocked the door, "Alright guys, end of the line everyone that as the letter L in their name please get off!"

Everyone got out except for Lola who just realized she lose to Johnny. She then took off her seat belt and marched to the house, 'I get you back for that Johnny just you wait. Hahaha!'

Johnny then locked Vanzilla and followed the Louds to the front door.

Lynn looked around and suddenly stop making her sibling stop as well.

Lincoln looked at her with concern written on his face, "What's wrong Lynn-arino?"

Lynn looked around once more, "Dose our house suddenly look different to you guys?"

Everyone started looking around and notice stuff was missing on their yard.

Lana put her hands on her cheeks, "My skateboard!"

Lynn jumped, "My balls!"

Lincoln staring biting his nails, "My model plane!"

Lisa started to tear up, "Normal I don't let emotion take control however- Lisa then started to cry, "My tricycle!"

Johnny walked passed then Loud's and unlocked the door, "Have all been placed back in your room my me."

Everyone looked to the black teen and grew quiet.

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, "What? I'm home all day anyway might as well clean the house."

Lori was the first to look in the house she gasped at the sight in front of her, "Guys you literally need to see this!"

The others ran inside gasped as well, the house was spotless a beautiful aroma was in the air and Luna, Luan and Lily were on the couch watching TV. All three were eating a slice of pizza, Lily's were cut up.

Luna waved, "Hey, dudes did you bring back any homework? I don't want my teacher riding me for not showing up today."

Lori shook her head, "Y-Yeah, here I picked them up for you guys." Lori handed Luna & Luan their homework.

Luan frowned, "Aw man! Homework on a sick day. We got home schooled!" She giggled, "Get it?"

Everyone groaned. Johnny walked by the couch, " _What's funny the first time she told me..."_ Johnny then opened the pizza box, "Now let's eat, I haven't gotten to eat since breakfast."

The Louds looked at each other and dived at the pizza after making a fight cloud, Johnny told them he order two pizza pies. Honestly this kids fight over the littlest things.

Time skip 2 hours: around the house everyone was doing their own thing, Lori was getting ready for a date with Bobby, Leni was surfing for fashion tips, Luna writing on her music sheets to get her mind of her dream from last night. Luan was acting like a mime, Lynn was napping in her bed, Lucy was drawing with Lincoln, Johnny and Lana, Lola was in her shared room thinking of ways to get revenge on Johnny, Lisa was working on her research of them family books and Lily was playing with blocks.

After awhile of drawing Lana tugged on Johnny's jacket and looked up at him, "Um Johnny would it be OK to go look at you car now?"

Johnny got up and dusted himself off, "Sure, thing Lana." He looked to Lincoln and Lucy, "You guys fine with us leaving?"

Lincoln nodded focusing on his drawing while Lucy didn't reply at all.

Johnny then lifted Lana up and carried her on his shoulders as they walk to the twins room.

Lana Looked confused, "I though we were going to see your car?"

Johnny nodded, "We are I just wanted to see if Lola wanted to come."

Lana pouted, "Don't bother, she just say your car is gross and a when she's rich she'll buy every kind of car covered in solid gold."

Johnny knocked on the door, "Yeah well I not gonna just ignore Lola she's just as important to me as you and all of you Louds are to me."

Lana blushed and Lola opened the door and looked up at her twin and Johnny.

Lola smiled, "Johnny I'm so happy you decided to drop by, I want to give you a friendship bracelet to make up for earlier."

Johnny looked surprised, "Really? You looked ready to kill me earlier.

Lola waved him off, "Oh I can't stay made at you Johnny.~" Lola grabbed his hand and put the friendship bracelet on for him.

Johnny looked at bracelet, "Thanks princess, what to join us as we check got my car?"

Lola shook her head, "No thanks, once sunset hits I don't like to go outside. Bye!" She slammed the door on the two and they decided to head to the garage.

The two then reached Johnny's garage and Johnny showed her his car. Johnny let Lana down, "Here's my baby, she's a Plymouth Barracuda, single headlights, four circular taillights, body side stripes, front and rear bumpers to conform with federal impact, heavy-duty air conditioning and a sun roof for hot days. Engine of choice 360 V8 and finally the Hurst shifter equipped with four-speed."

Lana drooled as she looked at the Pink and Blue car, "Where did you get this car? It's so cool!"

Johnny kicked the ground a bit, "Well I made it from parts I either got from the dump, online or from some friends."

Lana looked to the teenager, "Y-You made this beauty and made us all breakfast? Is there anything that you can't do?!"

Johnny blushed, "Lana I didn't just snap my fingers and make a car, it took like 6 months and besides cooking and building are the only things I'm good at."

Lana looked back to the car, "Yeah, well I think your pretty cool." Lana then put her hand on her heart that suddenly started beating quickly, _"_ _I wish you were my age."_

Johnny looked to the little tomboy, "You OK there grease monkey?"

Lana jumped and quickly climbed back up on Johnny's shoulders, "I'm cool J, let's head back inside and watch some TV or something OK?"

Johnny nodded and walked back to the Loud house, however the two did know that Lola was spying on the two from her hidden microphone on the bracelet she gave Johnny.

Lola smirked, "So Johnny made a car eh? Would be a real shame if something happened to it, isn't that right mister teddy?"

The bear simply fell over it and Lola took that as a, "Yes my lady."

Lola then looked around the room until she found way she needed Lana's tool box, "This will show Johnny what happens when you make Lola mad. Hahahaha!"

* * *

End of chapter 4

Bonus note: I have no single idea how car works so If anyone notices something off sorry.


	5. Dead End

I don't own Loud House Copyright Declaimer also I had to remake this chapter cause when I was editing it I deleted it and didn't save a copy so sorry.

* * *

Week Time Skip

It was night time at the loud house everyone was in bed sleeping, well except for Lynn Sr. who was having a midnight snack in the kitchen as well as Lisa who was in her room going over a new discovery she figured out.

Lisa made sure to type quietly as to not wake up her baby sister Lily, I just don't understand Lucy is adopted I simply wished to dig into our families history but now I find out a surprising outcome perhaps I should inform my older siblings about this discovery on the other hand Lucy may not take the news as well.

As Lisa was going through her train of thought she glared at her computer screen, 'Curse that Johnny, he hides more intelligence than he likes to present how was he able to find and dismantle both mine and Luan's cameras I'll never know.'

As her thoughts drifted to Johnny she couldn't help, but blush a little she. She went into a hidden gallery in her computer the gallery was filled with pictures of Johnny smiling stretching, cooking, spending time with the Louds, her favorite was Johnny shirtless getting dressed, Lisa was amazed at his slender muscular frame how it remind her of her first crush Hugh she giggled at the thought of the picture she got of the possible child they could have together.

Suddenly a yawn overtook Lisa she decided that she needed to rest up for tomorrow, "Even geniuses require a healthy sleep schedule." She then turn off her computer and crawled into bed.

However unknown to Lisa one of her cameras did survive and it was pointed towards Johnny's garage. Outside was a small figure heading towards the garage it looks to be Lana from a glance however it was really Lola.

Lola had been careful making sure that she could managed to sneak into the garage without getting noticed by the rest of the family. Her Lana outfit made sure even if she was noticed she would be mistaken as her twin.

She slowly opened the door to Johnny's room. A horrid smell wafted past her as the door open. Onions and cheap body spray, mixed with the tinge of masculine sweat.

The only light in the room came from the crack in the door the pageant winner made as she snuck into the room, and as Lola closed the door, the room was sent back into darkness.

Lola pulled her phone out, and with a flick of the wrist it's camera flash turned into a light to guide the way.

The bright spot roamed over walls covered with posters of video game series, past a homemade computer, and finally landed on the sleeping frame of a person under thin blankets.

The oldest boy in the house of the family, Jonathan Velazquest, If you would've asked Lola before today how she felt of the boy, she would say he was almost the perfect example of a prince, but today he was on her revenge list.

To Lola's surprised, Johnny wasn't wearing his face mask it was off his face and Lola got a good look of his face.

The dampness of sweat brushed against Lola's fingers as she gently ran them through his thick dreadlooks.

From his hair, down past his face, along the line of his toned neck, Lola's hand outlined the young man's body, exploring the alien shapes and tones.

His arms lacked any pudge or flabbiness, instead when Lola squeezed down she either immediately felt bones, or the heavy resistance of muscle.

Lola's mind yelled at her to stop and to make her way to Johnny's car, however Lola's hand shifted off of her Johnny's arm, down the contours of his torso & abs…and finally landed on the ratty waistband of his pajamas.

Lola's mind started to panic, 'What are you doing? Trying to be like one of those girls in daddy's weird magazine?' Lola fiddled with the old cord tied off to keep the teen's pants in place.

Lola ripped the knot open. In one fell swoop, Lola tugged the waistband of Big Johnny's pajamas down, "Oooh" came from the princess as the light of the phone highlighted his sausage.

Lola was stunned. She knew what a penis was, and understood what they were supposed to do when applied to cunnies. But she had never seen one before, and felt a little dumb for her assumptions about how big they got.

She had never been able to get more than a finger in there, so Lola had assumed that was as big boy's thingies got. But this was ridiculous!

Lola could barely get her fingers around the circumference of Johnny's huge cock!

Lola wondered if it was as big as a two of Lynn's meatball subs, as she slowly stroked the flabby skin and stared at the head poking out from the top.

Lola places the phone on the bed so she could get both hands around Johnny's shaft. Scooby's ears twitched at the soft landing of the phone, but he remain asleep.

Lola were befuddled by details her mother had failed to mention.

There was an angry blue vein along the entire length, that pulsed to the rhythm of Lola's hand pumping up and down.

The smell rising up from the coarse black hairs at the base overwhelmed their nostrils, blocking out the previous odours of deodorant and old socks.

When precum started to drip out and onto his cockhead, the little girl couldn't keep herself from staring at the glistening helmet.

A strange urge overwhelmed the little princess, as she brought her face closer and closer to Johnny's hardening dick.

Her tiny face screwed up in disgust as her tongue made contact with the slimy liquid coating the young man's dong. Lola stifled a giggle at how silly she must of looked as she played with her Johnny.

It didn't take long for her to get over the taste, and soon Lola worked up the courage to try to get the head in her tiny mouth.

Lola's mind instantly show towards jawbreakers, as her cheeks bulge from the meat filling her up.

She couldn't care less how stupid she looked right now. Lola was revelling in the texture of the cock stuffed between her lips. Even the taste of his pre was suddenly far more appealing.

Her fun came to a horrifying end, however, when she felt a strong hand weigh down on the top of her head.

Lola was petrified as Johnny began to move in his sleep, softly stroking her head as she suckled on his meat.

Lola didn't know what to do, whether or not she had been caught or if she could even subtley detach herself from the tip of Johnny's huge dick.

Her choice in the matter vanished rather violently when the hand on her head began to apply force down, choking Lola with cockmeat as her lips sank further and further down his shaft.

"Mama Loud." Johnny mumbled softly, sighing contently as Lola slid a bit of the cock out of her mouth.

Her victory was short lived, as she was shoved back down, screaming and crying as her throat was roughly violated.

Lola could see a foamy liquid dribbling out of her nose, forming a puddle on Johnny's stomach.

Johnny was thrusting now, Lola starting tearing up with her mouth and throat filled with meat. He brought his other hand down, holding her head to his groin with both. Then he slammed her down. Lola shivered.

He thrust again and again, hands gripping her golden hair tight, pumping his cock into his Lola's mouth, sending it down her throat with every jerk of his hips. He was relentless, savagely face-fucking the little pageant queen until spit and drool were spilling down her chin and onto her chest

He fucked her mercilessly, pumping her poor throat full of cock until she was almost retching against him. Then his body grew visibly tense. Johnny grit his teeth, leaning back against car's seat. He shoved Lola down his prick one last time, sending his entire length deep into her gullet, and held her there.

He grabs Lola's head and slams it against him even more as he unleashes his molten seed. Johnny's moaned like a wildebeest, the young man surrendering to his release. Lola shuddered against Johnny's strong hold, her eyes clamped shut taking his hot cum right down her throat. After he finishes, Lola slowly lets go of his cock, inch by inch, making sure to clean the entire shaft. When Lola finally got the thick dick out of her throat, all subtlety went to the wind as she fell back onto the bedroom floor.

Lola was gagging, gasping and panting to get air into her lungs. Her face was soaked with spittle and tears.

Lola took a knee as she caught her breath, and looked up at her target with glassy eyes.

Johnny's car.

She made her way to the car and got to work on the breaks and oil, "That's enough…I-I'm done…" She made a retreat from the garage, and eventually made her way back inside.

* * *

The next morning Dad was getting ready to go to his cowbell concert he got to work just to have a date himself however do you want to arrive at the concert in style and he knew vanzilla wasn't going to cut it he needed a cool car that's something that that a soccer mom drove Do you need a phone for cool car that you could borrow however the owner of said car didn't get along with him and that person was-

"I'm not letting you drive my car."

Lynn Sr. what on his knees, "Come on, your car it's way cooler than Vanzilla besides you owe me!"

Johnny looked confused, "How exactly do I owe you?"

Lynn Sr. got up and crossed his arms, "Don't think I don't see the way you look at my daughters and I heard what you did to my little princess in Vanzilla."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Look the answer is still no I'm not saying it to be mean or anything I just feel I'm entitled to not let someone drive my car."

Lynn gave an skeptical look, "Really not even Lori?"

Johnny then crossed his arms, "Dude Lori and I go way back, but I wouldn't trust her with my car."

Lynn Sr. sighs, "Fine you win, I just want to look cool at the concert, but go ahead don't lend me your car I'll be okay with just being a lame dad with a big nose." He started to walk away looking like he lost a family member, but then felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

Johnny gave him a deadpan expression, "I don't trust you with my car, but I never said I couldn't drive you in it." He smiled at the end.

Lynn Sr.'s eyes stars of Sparkle, "You made it we can go to the concert in your car!"

Johnny shrugged, "Sure why not beside we shouldn't hate each other forever hopefully in the future we could do some guy bonding, fishing, golfing, cooking we're gonna do everything a father and son do together."

Dad smiled and out of nowhere gives Johnny a hug the teen was shocked to say the least and decided to return it.

Time skip to the two on the road Lynn was in the passenger seat and Johnny was in the driver's seat Johnny was looking ahead on the road as Lynn was trying to find a good song on the radio after a while Lynn's top of the station and Johnny stop them

Johnny look to Dad, "Wait stop, I love this song!"

Early in the morning, risin' to the street

Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet

Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong

Got to find a reason why my money's all gone

I got a dalmatian, and I can still get high

I can play the guitar like a motherfucking riot

Johnny put his hands in the air as Lynn blushed at the swear.

Well, life is too short, so love the one you got

'Cause you might get run over or you might get shot

Never start no static I just get it off my chest

Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest

Take a small example, take a tip from me

Take all of your money, give it all to charity

As Johnny sang Lynn decided to join in too trying to follow the words.

Love is what I got

It's within my reach

And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach

It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve

Try and test that you're bound to get served

Love's what I got

Don't start a riot

You'll feel it when the dance gets hot

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that

Why I don't cry when my dog runs away

I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay

I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot

Hits the bottle and goes right to the rock

Fuckin' and fightin', it's all the same

Livin' with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane

Let the lovin', let the lovin' come back to me

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that

Lovin', is what I got

The two Laughed as the song ended.

Johnny looked to Lynn, "So are there any songs you can Actually sing?"

Lynn smirked, "Let me check." He started playing with the radio again until he found a song.

It was Lynn turn to sing.

I'm so hot for her, I'm so hot for her

I'm so hot for her and she's so cold

I'm so hot for her, I'm on fire for her

I'm so hot for her and she's so cold

I'm the burning bush, I'm the burning fire

I'm the bleeding volcano

I'm so hot for her, I'm so hot for her

I'm so hot for her and she's so cold

Johnny laughed as Lynn sung.

Yeah, I tried re-wiring her, tried re-firing her

I think her engine is permanently stalled

She's so cold she's so cold

She's so cold cold cold

Like a tombstone

She's so cold, she's so cold

She's so cold cold cold like an ice cream cone

She's so cold she's so cold

I dare not touch her my hand just froze

Johnny tried to join in, but he could remember the words.

Yeah, I'm so hot for hot for her, I'm so hot for her

I'm so hot for her and even so

Put your hand on the heat, put your hand on the heat

Aw c'mon baby, let's go

She's so…

The two laughed and kept looking for songs to sing as the two drove and sang they didn't noticed a car head their way, a car slammed behind them. Lynn's heart jumped into his throat and he screamed. Johnny turned around and spun the wheel hard to the left Johnny loses control of his baby The tires slid, and suddenly they were rolling, the world a sickening blur. The window exploded, Johnny's seat belt kept him from falling.

After what felt like a thousand tumbles, the van fell of the road and slammed in a tree. Johnny's head slammed against the window frame, and the world began to go gray. In the split second before he passed out, he saw Lynn Sr. passed out in the passenger's seat covered in a little blood.

* * *

The hours went by, and the two men didn't come back. Rita called the two's cell phones, but didn't get an answer. The time went by and now everyone was worried. Rita was ready to call the police, but her cell phone rings.

Lori and the others surround their mother to hear what had happened to her father. But to everyone's surprise, the voice on the phone wasn't either of the two men, but a women.

"I'm speak with Mrs. Loud?"

Rita nodded, "Yes! Who are you?"

"Listen...I'm Officer Schoffner, I'm calling because your husband and son just had a traffic accident, right now we take them to the hospital, Mrs. please go as soon as possible."

Rita was heartbroke, "WHAT?!"

Due to the news Rita falls on her knees to the ground, Lori Leni and Luna were the only ones to hear that. While they told their mother that they should go to the hospital now. The others did not understand what was happening. Lori took the command and gave the orders.

Lori looked around the room, "Listen, dad and Johnny are in the hospital, everyone get dressed and meet me at Vanzilla!"

Everyone looks scared.

Lori glared, "I said move it!"

The other siblings jumped and quickly ran up stairs to change while Lori helped her mother to the car.

The drive to the hospital was eternal for the Loud family.

* * *

Why did they crash?

Were they going to be okay?

Was it possible that they could…

These were the questions that hung in the air of the hospital waiting room. Everyone was thinking them; no one dared say them out loud. Lincoln looked at the ground. He and Lynn where sitting on one of the waiting room couches. The rest of the Loud children sat on the opposite side of the room. Rita were already in Lynn's hospital room, and would soon be ready to have their children visit as well.

Lynn looked at the ground, "Lincoln, I love you and I'm thankful for your help."

Lincoln looked towards his big sister, "What do you mean?"

Lynn give a nervous chuckle, "Both dad and Johnny's lives could in danger…" The athlete looked at him with a frown, "That got me thinking of letting the people you care about know you love them."

Lincoln smiled at Lynn, "Look sis I know you love." Lincoln gulped, "Besides…you don't think that dad would… He stopped. It hurt so much, he didn't want to say it.

Lynn decided to finished for him, "Die?"

Lincoln nodded.

The athlete gave a long, stressed sigh, "It's possible…" Lynn grabbed her knees, something she did when she was nervous.

Lincoln looked up at the hospital ceiling, as if the answer all of his problems would be written there. After a brief pause, "I doubt it." He looked over at Lynn. To his surprise, she was quietly sobbing, her hands covering her eyes in shame. This was the same girl who voluntarily took soccer balls to the chest, got wrestled to the ground, and tackled boys twice her size in football games. Lincoln scooted down closer to Lynn on the couch, and reached his arm over her back to comfort his older sister. She leaned into him, covering her face into his shoulder.

Lincoln gave his sister words of comfort, "Lynn, even If dad does die he'll away be with us."

Lynn continued to sob.

Lincoln started to rub her head, "Also thanks for the kind words, big sis."

Lynn was still sobbing, but a mix of happy tears were falling too.

Before long, the door leading to the hospital rooms was pushed open. Out hopped Johnny on one foot. He was using crutches, and bandages covered his left leg and his right arm.

"Johnny!" The Loud children rushed over to form a group hug around the teen.

"Jonathan!" A nurse, rushing after the veteran, "You're not well yet, you should have never left your bed!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to let my family wait out here any longer thinking I was dying!". The teen snorted.

In that moment, the Loud children loved Johnny more than they ever have before. All they cared about right then and there was that their Johnny was alive.

When they heard the door open again they all looked and went to them to find out about their father's condition. However the face of the mother hinted that it was not good news. They all run where Rita and they hug her, she holds her children while crying inconsolably.

Lori went to Johnny and held him tightly, "Dad...Dad...He...He ...*, She starts crying, "* Dad is dead...He...He died."

Johnny started to tear up and hugged her back, sure him and Lynn didn't get along, but he would never wish for the man's death, "Sayonara Lynn Sr."

* * *

End of chapter 5.


	6. Love is all you need

I don't own Loud House. Copyright declaimer.

* * *

It has been 5 months since the death of Lynn Sr. Things in the loud house were not the same again.

Rita became depressed due to the death of her husband. She locked herself in her room were here you could hear her crying.

Lori and Johnny took over the house, Lori got a job at Gus's Games and Grub, and Johnny worked at Flip's and Burpin Burger. Luna, Lisa and Luan helped out by giving half of earnings to pay for the bills, while the rest did their chorus.

As time continued to pass the situation grew worst, after digging to what cause Johnny and Lynn to crash Lisa found out Lana was sneaking into the garage with her tool box after the others found this out Lynn tried to attack Lana.

Lincoln tried to stop the fight, but only got hurt leading into his sisters fighting Lynn themselves after Johnny found the sibling fighting in their cloud he broke them up and decided to seek help.

Lincoln suggested they should go to Dr. Lopez, Johnny liked that idea and decided to plan a appointment for the Loud Siblings to see Dr. Lopez.

Some time later the kids were set for the first appointment Johnny waved good bye as he was checking his car, the vehicle was fix up and modified in several regards to make it better then from the factory models, thanks to Lisa and Lana efforts. After checking if his baby was safe to drive he went to Rita's room.

Upon entering he saw the same image as always..Rita was wrapped up in her sheets sipping wine straight from the bottles while holding a picture of Lynn.

Johnny then walked into field of view, "Look at yourself, drinking away your problems while your family is trying to survive without both of the parents."

Rita stopped drinking and looked to Johnny, he suddenly turned into her husband, "L-Lynn is that you?" She started to get up, she wore a black night gown that show off her voluptuous body.

Johnny got confused and blushed at the hot mom in front of him, 'She thinks I'm Lynn? Dang it! A hot mom hits on me at the most worst time in my life.'

Rita then tackles Johnny and lays on him, "L-ynn I've been so...lonely I need a m-man... in my life to fill th...e void."

Johnny tried to push her off, but more of her night wear came undone making her even hotter, "Why must God torment me so?!"

The teen started to sweat If she really thinks he's Lynn he would end up in bed with a Milf, but this was wrong he shouldn't be doing this to the mom that help raised him. He then felt Rita's hands grab his budge.

Rita felt the budge for a bit, "I don't remember you being this big Lynn." Rita knelt down in front of him and started trying to undo his pants.

Johnny blushed at Rita's actions, 'Is this really happening?'

She'd finally gotten his pants undone as they fell to his ankles. Placing a hand on his rod. It twitched, Rita was able to feel his heartbeat through it, as she began moving her hand. Johnny moaned out, as Rita's movements increased. Johnny's tip leaked with pre-cum, Rita's heart beating faster than ever. She couldn't take her eyes off of his big cock, her mouth watering.

Rita gulped, as she moved her head down. With one swift motion, she took Johnny's meat into her mouth. She was gently bobbing her head up and down only getting a portion of the teen's cock in her mouth. Johnny let out a loud moan, panting heavily as the sudden feeling of wetness and tightness surrounded his cock. Rita expertly continued, desperately trying to get as much dick as she can.

Johnny gave a goofy grin as Rita gyrated her mouth and oratory back and forth. His body warped backwards from the jolt of pleasure he received from Rita's sucking.

Rita kept going, looking up at Lynn's half-closed eyes that illuminated his body's pleasure from Rita's oral treatment.

Johnny then suddenly yet gently pulled her head in closer to his crotch. She let out a sustained groan as Johnny moaned loudly. She looked up, trying to communicate to him to pull her head even further in.

Johnny pulled her in as her eyes went wide from feeling its full girth and length punctuate her throat, Rita forcing herself to keep it there. Her gag reflex was trying to force her to stop, she had to remember to breath through her nose, she tearing up from how much cock was in her mouth.

Rita then pushed herself off and walked to the bed. Johnny was confused at first, but then felt his cock get harder after seeing that Rita was leaning on her bed with her butt raised she started shaking her butt at Johnny.

Johnny stared at the big butt in front of him and drooled a bit, Johnny put his hands on her fat ass, his hands sank a bit. Unconsciously his hips slowly moved forward until his dick was poking into the mother's womanhood. The teen was stuck in a trance just touching her ass while he pushed more and more into her.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing at his dick which snapped him out of it, "P-Please don't keep me waiting." Rita slowly guided Johnny inside of her. It slid in with ease, still well lubricated with Rita's saliva. Rita moaned loudly, biting her hand to try and be quiet Rita's walls tightened around Johnny's member, Once he was inside he started to thrust.

The pressure on Johnny's dick was astounding and the warmth of the inside of a woman was hotter than anything else Johnny had ever felt. He tried to stay with the rhythm her body was moving back and forth at, just watching his dick disappear inside of her was a surreal experience. Gradually he began to speed up, "Soooo goood!"

Rita's tongue hung out, she was happy as could be. After awhile Johnny roughly grabbing her and pulled out and reinserted and just pounded away at the mountain of an ass on Rita.

The pressure of Johnny pounding her ass was exponentially better than her pussy, younger men were better, this remind Rita of her wedding night. Johnny was lasting longer than Lynn, but to be fair he was still a growing boy.

Johnny quickly ass-saulted the woman and plunged his dick as far as he could go. It was surprising that he didn't come at the very instant he entered her. Johnny was moving at lighting speeds, taking in the sensation.

Rita was trying very hard not to cum yet, but her entire body shook with pleasure, her breaths hitching with each slap he made against her increasingly sore back side. It was further taken when he grabbed her hair as he drove his manhood further inside. Their pants became more haggard as they were coming close to the finale Johnny pace quickened further, his mind fried as he simply used his free hand to slap Rita's ass as he continued to jack rabbit into her.

With one final thrust and a guttural groan, he jammed himself in as deep as he could inside and let loose the largest load of his teenage life, the force of which setting Rita herself over the edge as she released her own orgasm to mix with the boy as her walls were painted white and passed out. The boy let out uncountable good long spurts, jamming himself further in with each one as he removed himself he coaxing out some stragglers by jacking off for a bit covering Rita head to toe in his baby batter.

After get rid of the stragglers of shooting he looked at the passed out mother, 'Geez I was really backed upped huh?' Johnny then ran to the bathroom and came back with a cloth and bucket after cleaning up Rita he left to go pick up the Loud kids.

* * *

Later the two Loud House men were working out outside with the Tomboy Loud sister Lynn Jr., a couple months prior to Lynn Sr.'s death Johnny decided to get the middle child into shape. The older boy didn't want his little brother to get too lazy, he was 12 for crying out loud most 12 year olds were chock-full of energy, but Johnny usually saw Lincoln either drawing, helping his sisters or playing video games.

Now he didn't push this the younger boy, lord knows his parents did and that turned out fantastic so Johnny took a different approach and trained along side Lincoln. He followed the old motto "slow and steady wins the race." Lincoln started at 5 lb and when he was ready to lift something much heavier he eventually was move to lifting 10 lb, thanks to the new work out he no longer got leg cramps or was out run by little old ladies in scooters.

In the present Johnny Lincoln and Lynn we're doing push ups, jumping jacks and decided to wrap it up with a jog around the block, while jogging Lincoln and Lynn decide to discuss how well the white hair boy was doing while Johnny thought to himself how the family was holding up.

From the looks of it everyone was doing way better ever since they started going to Dr. Lopez, the twins fought less, Lisa started to spend more time with her family better than shut herself off in her room and Leni seem to be less of an airhead then she previously was due to the medication Dr. Lopez suggested the blond take.

However some of the sisters didn't really change that much in fact Lucy seem to have got in a little more gloomier than what she normally was, the teen also remembered hearing that Lori and Bobby were having some relationship issues do to him apparently having to move which really came out of nowhere. Due to the move Lori had to handle a long-distance relationship with her Boo Boo Bear and Lincoln had to video chat his friend Ronnie Ann.

Two were fine on the outside, but inside Johnny could sense that they were deeply hurt by the Santiago moving away he made sure to keep an eye on both Lori and Lincoln.

The three eventually made it back home where they saw a buff old man waiting by the front porch.

Johnny decide to approach the old man, "Excuse me can I help you?"

The old man turned and a smile grew on his face "Well I'll be, it's little Johnny, look how much you've grown!"

Lincoln and Lynn ran to the old man, "Pop Pop!" The two jumped on the old man and gave him a big hug.

The old man smiled at his grandchildren. He spun the kids around, "I've missed you too, haven't seen you youngsters since the funeral, God bless his soul."

Johnny smile at the old man, "So what brings you here Pop Pop?"

Pop Pop looked at Johnny, "Well I know this is last minute, but I was hoping you all would come to the Senior Olympics I'm participating in?"

Lincoln and Lynn jumped Pop Pop, "We be happy to go!"

Johnny scratched his chin, "I'll have to see how my schedule is, but I don't see what the harm." Johnny opened the door to the Loud house and once Pop Pop stepped in the remaining girls swarm him, they all hugged him and begin telling him what they were up too.

* * *

Time skip to everyone getting in Vanzilla

Johnny looked around, "Let's see, is everyone here?" He looked around and noticed that Lori and Lucy were missing, "Hey, where are Lulu and Mono brow?"

Luan raised her hand to speak up, "They both said they didn't feel up to it."

Johnny frowned, he looked to Rita, "Hey Mrs. L, would it be okay if I stayed home to watch over the two?"

Rita shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, I don't see why not just make sure they eat okay?"

Johnny nodded and got out of the driver's seat Rita took his place and drove off with the family waving goodbye to the oldest male in the house. Johnny quickly walked inside looking around he saw Scooby Doo laying next to Charles, the two seem to be watching TV they're watching a cartoon about a cat and a dog fused together.

Johnny smiled at the two dogs and decide to walk over and pet both dogs, he rubbed both of their heads. They let out a happy Bark and wagged their tails at the nice feeling of having their heads rubbed.

Johnny looks to the stairs and walked up to the second floor, he looked to both Lori's and Lucy's rooms and wondering which door he should enter first, 'Lucy's a gloomy Gus and she definitely needs more attention, but Lori and I are so close and I feel like I should go to her first.'

It was a hard decision, but ultimately Johnny decided to go to Lucy's room first. He figured checking on Lucy was the best decision overall he knocked on her door and heard a gentle, "Come in." He opened the door and saw Lucy looking up at the ceiling in her coffin.

Johnny sighs, 'Oh boy here we go again.' He approached Lucy and laid in the coffin with her, "So what's eating you?"

Lucy continued to look at the ceiling, "Sigh, my heart aches, my bones are stiff and my soul has been ripped out of my body, I might as well be dead."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Come on, it can't be that bad. What happened, did you find out something shocking? Does a boy not like you, do you think your fat, is your passion Dead, come on I want to answer?!"

Lucy turned to the teenager, "The first one mixed with the second one."

Johnny rose an eyebrow, "Really, why don't you tell me about it, get it off your chest?"

Lucy rose from the coffin, "Fine, but let's talk on my bed, otherwise we're going to have really sore butts after I'm done." She got up and sat on her bed and Johnny quickly followed she cleared her throat, "This is the story of how I lost my first love...who is not Undead."

Flashback a couple months prior.

Lucy was in her room pacing back and forth she wanted to tell Lincoln how she felt and due to a slip-up by Lisa she figured out she would lose nothing from confessing her feelings, "If I tell Lincoln how I feel there's a good 50% chance he might reject me, but there's also 50% chance he'll accept my love, what do I do what do I do?"

Lynn suddenly kicked in the door and went to her bed, "Where is it, where is it, where is it? Ha bingo!" She pulled out her lucky bat from under her bed and made her way to the door. She however notice that Lucy was pacing back and forth seriously blind to Lynn's sudden appearance.

The Tomboy then decided to grab Lucy and put her in a headlock, "Hey sis, what you doing trying to figure out how to turn into a vampire or something?"

Lucy rolls her eyes even though you can't see it do to her hair, "I'm trying to figure out how to confessed to a boy."

Lynn quickly let her go and snorted, "It's not that hard, all you got to do is walk up to them and say "Yo I like you, let's go on a date!"

Lucy shook her head, "It's not that easy boys find me creepy."

Lynn noticed that Lucy looks even more down than usual, "Look this it hurts me to say this, but any guy in the universe would be lucky to date you."

Lucy look to her roommate and gave one of her trademark tiny smiles, "Thanks Lynn, I needed that.

Lynn hugged her little sister, "No problem, but if you tell anyone what I said you're a dead man." Lynn pulled away, "Tho knowing you, you'll probably like being dead." The two shared a laugh and went on the way.

Lucy looked to Lincoln's bedroom and took a deep breath, 'Just tell him how you feel, he's not your brother anymore you're not related by blood he could become so much more.' She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Lincoln open the door and looked down to his little sister, "Hey Luce how's it going?" The way the boy smiled cause the little goth to blush.

Lucy started to play with her hair, "I'm fine, but I have to talk to you about something important, can we talk in your room privately?"

Lincoln let her in, "Sure I don't see why not."

Lucy entered his room and noticed how much bigger it was. The remodeling that Johnny gave the room for Lincoln's birthday was definitely needed in the room no longer felt like a closet, but an actual room.

The two then sat on Lincoln's bed Lincoln look towards Lucy while she look towards the ground the tension was so thick you could have a knife.

Lucy took another deep breath, "Lincoln for a long time I've had these feelings for you and when you took the blame for my princess pony book they only grew bigger." Lucy look towards Lincoln, "I love you Lincoln loud and not as in a little sister loves big brother, I mean as in I want to spend my entire life with you."

Lincoln was shocked to say the least, never in his life would he figure that one of his sisters would love him. He closes eyes for a moment to process what Lucy said he opened them again and then Let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Lucy I appreciate you coming out and saying your feelings."

Lucy put her hand to her heart, "Oh God.."

Lincoln looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

Luck started to shake, "You're going to let me down." She started to shred tears.

Lincoln put his hands up, "Well I was going...How did you do that?"

Lucy got from the bed, "If you would have loved me back you would have said "Oh Lucy I love you too". but no you said "I appreciate you coming to me and saying your feelings." You practically threw my heart at the ground and stepped on it!"

Lincoln tried to touch Lucy, but she slaps his hand away she turn around and ran off to her room where she locked her door.

Lincoln quickly ran after her and banged on the door, "Lucy please I'm sorry I just don't see she that way, please forgive me please. He rested his forehead on his little sister's door his voice started to crack, "I never meant to hurt you!" He slowly started to slide down Lucy's door and fell on to his knees and started to cry.

Inside Lucy was doing the same Lincoln felt awful for hurting his little sister and Lucy for letting her heart gets shattered.

Flashback over.

By the end of the story Lucy was sitting in Johnny's lap as he was holding her close to his body.

Johnny rested his head on Lucy's, "Man talk about a depressing story, but do you feel better now that you let that out?"

Lucy nodded a few tears fell from her covered eyes, "I was a fool to tell him soon I should have waited, but I didn't. Why did Lisa have to tell me I was adopted?"

Johnny squeeze her tighter, "Lucy welcome to love, it's full of doubt, pain and uncertainty, but then one day you find someone you love so much it hurts when they don't feel the same back, but that doesn't mean you should stop trying one day you'll find love whether it's in 20 years or in 20 minutes." Johnny kissed the top of her head.

Lucy blushed and enjoyed the closeness, "Thanks Johnny, I actually feel a little better."

Johnny nuzzled her to his chest, "Hey I got to watch over you guys, your important to me."

The two stayed in their position for a while eventually Johnny made it over to Lori's room.

Once entering he found that she wasn't in her room, he looked all over the house and after searching found her in the garage in his car with the roof up. He took a peek at Lori. She was sitting in the back seat, fiddling with her phone. Her eyes were still somewhat red from crying she must of had done earlier. The radio was on, but he knew you wasn't listening to it. He got in the back row and sat down next to her.

Johnny looked ahead, "Hey Lori, I'm really sorry about Bobby moving."

Lori's eyes never left her phone, "Thanks, I guess." She sighed, her eyes still glued to her phone, "Is that all?"

Johnny ignored that last part, "I mean, look on the bright side, you can still text Bobby all you want."

Lori set her phone down and turned to Johnny for the first time, "I appreciate your concern, Jon, but you're single, You don't know what it's like be in a long distant relationships. Plus it would never work out. Like it might go on for a bit, but they always fail. This is literally the worst time of my teenage life!"

Johnny thought about suggesting that she find a new boyfriend, but he knew that would probably get her angry, "Your right, I don't know, but I'm sure you'll get over it. Boyfriends come and go, but family and a free load living in your garage are forever and any of them would take the time to come and see if you're alright. You're my best friend, and even if we disagree sometimes, I still care about you."

Lori gave an awkward smirk. It was hard for her to show positive emotions during days like this, "Thanks Johnny." She embraced him for a minute then let go. She was about to reach for her phone when something dawned on her, "You know, Johnny, I literally just realized that we're both single."

Jonathan scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, well having to babysit you guys and work multiply jobs doesn't leave me with much free time to date."

Lori scooted over to Johnny, "You know wouldn't it be weird if in the future, if we couldn't find anyone we end up together?"

Johnny smirked, "I guess that could happen, but I'm not sure I could wait that long I mean with your sisters alone I have bunch of girls after me." Johnny smirked as Lori punched his arm.

Lori smiled, "Your still the same weird-O as when we were growing huh?" Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "I guess even after you left some people never really change."

Lori stayed quiet for a bit, she remembered back when her and Leni had that random fight at school.

Johnny's eyes widened as Lori suddenly took a seat on his lap and planted a big wet one right on his lips.

The black teenager hormones kicked in and returned the blonde's kiss, he wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulling the high school senior closer. Lori seemed to enjoy that.

Lori tore at Johnny's clothes until the young man was stripped to the waist, wearing only his pants. Lori released an audible gasp. She had felt him back when they hugged upon their reunion, how firm he was, but to actually see him… Jonathan Velazquest was a boy no more, now a man with muscle and strength visible for all to see.

The teenagers were kissing again, Johnny holding Lori close in a passionate embrace, like he would suffocate without her. Lori felt a pleasurable heat coiling in the pit of her belly. Lori moaned like never before when she felt Johnny's tongue dance with hers.

Lori planted a hand on Johnny's bare chest and pushed, sending him sprawling back on his back. Straddling him, the blonde smiled down at her boy toy, rolling her hips, grinding against his manhood through his pants. Johnny reached up and cupped Lori's breast through her shirt, fingers digging into her soft flesh. The blonde's mouth opened in a silent cry and the two found her heart beating faster.

Pushing Johnny's hand away, Lori reached down to the hem of her blue shirt and tugged it off her delicious body in one fluid motion.

Johnny smiled like a kid in a candy store at the revelation that Lori Loud had not been wearing a bra. Her breasts, large and supple, swung free of their cloth confines. Pink nipples were pebbled atop perfect mounds, an open invitation, embegging to be sucked.

Johnny obliged. He buried his face in Lori's magnificent tits. And Lori kept him there, fingers raked through his hair, holding his head to her chest, "Yes, yes oh God don't stop!" Johnny sucked and bit at her breasts. One nipple, then the other, a wet tongue dragging across rosy skin, teeth nipping playfully at sensitive flesh. Lori's face was flushed pink, the high school senior biting her lip to keep from crying out as Johnny took one nipple into his mouth and emsucked it.

The blonde tightened her grip on his hair. Johnny then released her from his hungry mouth. He then rose up and lifted the oldest Loud sibling on to his lap, he put his mouth right next to her ear, "Shhhhhh. Just relax." He then nibbled lightly on her earlobe.

Lori felt her body spark at the sudden action. No one has ever really romantically touched her in a such a way. Johnny then shifted his hand down Lori's soft belly and into her nether regions. He then let his finger open up the entrance to Lori's red, velvet opening. His middle finger began to explore the depths of Lori's folds.

Lori could only reply in moans and short breaths as her cave was being explored by Johnny's finger. Johnny then finally took his finger out and studied it. Lori had drenched his whole hand in her juices. Johnny smiled devilishly at this as he licked up every single drop.

Lori pushed him roughly onto his back, her eyes alight with a burning fire. For a moment Johnny was sure Lori was going to kill him.

Instead Lori's hands dipped down to Johnny's belt. The dreadlocked teen knew what was coming next.

The blonde had made short work of her lover's belt, savagely undoing his fly and zipper and pulling his dark pants down. His boxers were the next to go, Lori grabbing them by the waistband and sharply tugging them down as well.

Johnny's manhood sprung free, swinging up to almost strike Lori across her pretty face.

Lori gasped at the sight of it. She was only a woman, after all. It was natural to be amazed at the sight. He wasn't just long. He was thick. Intimidatingly so. His cock was almost a beast in itself, a veiny monstrosity that had no business being attached to a teenager.

Lori started slow, taking the head into her mouth first, pumping the shaft with her hands. She sucked on it, swirling her tongue around the tip like a lollipop, getting it nice and wet. As her confidence grew, the more cock she took, gradually sliding Johnny's prick deeper into her mouth. Occasionally, Lori would pull back entirely, slurping away to catch her breath. She would jack Johnny off for a few brief moments, suck on his balls some, but then return to her main dish.

Deeper and deeper she would take it, bobbing her head up and down in long motions. She gripped him by the base, holding him steady as she swallowed his cock. He had long since hit the back of her mouth, Johnny knew. Now Lori was taking him into her throat. Johnny gave a small gasp in delight. She was going to take the whole the fucking thing.

Lori Loud was going to deep throat his big black fucking cock. And Johnny was gonna love every second.

Lori had Johnny on the ropes, hands planted on his muscled thighs as she diligently took the last inch of his massive cock down her throat. She visibly shuddered when her nose grazed his waist. The girl had done it. She had taken the whole fucking thing.

But the blonde was not yet done. Slowly, she lifted her head until she was halfway up Johnny's length, the young man visibly tensing under her torturous ministrations. Shuddering, she lowered herself back down, taking him deep into her throat again, hands planted flat against Johnny's defined abs. Then she rose once more, again halfway up Johnny's dick. Then dropped back down, again shuddering.

But as selfless as Lori Loud was, it was clear Johnny wanted more. He reached down, fingers raking through Lori's beautiful blonde locks, taking a firm grip on the back of her head.

Johnny's arm muscles twitched as he took control from poor Lori Loud. His dick still stuffed down Lori's throat, still holding her by the back of the head. Lori didn't seem to mind the rough treatment and from Johnny's perspective, it looked like she rather enjoyed it.

Johnny was thrusting now, Lori starting tearing up with her mouth and throat filled with meat. He brought his other hand down, holding her head to his groin with both. Then he slammed her down. Lori shivered.

He thrust again and again, hands gripping her golden hair tight, pumping his cock into his childhood friend's mouth, sending it down her throat with every jerk of his hips. He was relentless, savagely face-fucking the oldest Loud sibling until spit and drool were spilling down her chin and onto her bare breasts.

He fucked her mercilessly, pumping her poor throat full of cock until she was almost retching against him. Then his body grew visibly tense. Johnny grit his teeth, leaning back against car's seat. He shoved Lori down his prick one last time, sending his entire length deep into her gullet, and held her there.

He grabs Lori's head and slams it against him even more as he unleashes his molten seed. Johnny's moaned like a wildebeest, the young man surrendering to his release. Lori shuddered against Johnny's strong hold, her eyes clamped shut taking his hot cum right down her throat. After he finishes, Lori slowly lets go of his cock, inch by inch, making sure to clean the entire shaft. When she finally releases, she starts gasping for air. This didn't last long however, as Johnny forcefully picks her up and positions her under him.

Johnny didn't waste another second as he rammed his member into Lori, he was surprised by just how good it felt to actually be inside Lori. How warm and welcoming it was. How her fleshy walls were squeezing tightly on his rod. How slick and wet her opening was, so he could pound into her cervix with each thrust. He didn't know what being in heaven was like, but he knew it didn't have shit on how good Lori's pussy was.

She put her hand on his scalp, closening the distance between them, pressing her body against his head. Johnny groped her body, making Lori smile for his intents, because it was finally happening. She lifted his chin with her index finger, with the intent of going for a kiss, but it was Johnny who took the lead, pressing his mouth against hers.

She let him be in control for a while, but Lori's desire made her took the lead again, her time to explore his mouth meticulously, fighting his tongue for domination. Johnny follow his lovers partner, but even if he had kissed before, he wasn't a match for Lori's skills in kissing. And he wasn't complaining.

Still, Johnny wanted Lori to enjoy this too. If it was happening, both of them were to enjoy it.

The kiss was great, but Johnny still wanted more, he wanted Lori do be his and only his. That gave him an idea. He slowly stopped the kiss, leaving Lori dazed, wanting for more, but what Johnny wanted to do would make the girl believe it was worth it.

Lori just stared at her lover as he held his warm, huge black cock in his hand and dragged the tip in between her folds. When she thought he was going to dip himself right into her sopping heat again, he smoothly lowered the tip of his length down in between her buttocks. "J-Johnny, that's not the right ho- Nhh!"

His length forced itself into her bum, forcing it to stretch in ways it had never done before. To Johnny, it was awfully tight. Unfortunately, to Lori, not the most pleasurable action imaginable. Only when Johnny noticed mascara filled tears streaming down Lori's cheeks, he noticed his mistake. He didn't warm her up first. His length was in there already, however, but he figured not to move in order to let her adjust and get used to the feeling of her currently stretched hole.

Johnny petted her head, "Shh, it's fine. Don't cry. Lori, just... Lori, look at me.", Johnny softly spoke as he leaned his face closer to Lori's, cupping one of her cheeks in the most caring manner imaginable. She let out a tiny sob, whispering a weak "It hurts..." as she met her lover's eyes. She found nothing, but sympathy in those brown orbs, along with sorry for unintentionally hurting her in the need of his own pleasure.

Johnny assured her, "I know, but I promise it'll feel better soon..." before lightly pecking her lips again. He knew he had to be cautious with what they were about to do next. When Lori's sobs slowly quieted down, the black teen decided to set a pace of agonizingly slow thrusts. Thrusts that would get her used to the feeling, but would guarantee the pain would remain at a minimum.

Lori panted and stared at her lover with an open mouth. It freed all her tiny mewls that combined themselves with Johnny's groans. To Lori, feeling something inside of her bum was something alien. She had never even given it thought before to have Bobby shove his cock in there, but the way Johnny slowly loosened her up made her lose it. Her head felt so numb and her eyes never left Johnny's face.

Johnny's view was a hot teenage blond girl with mascara smudged all over her cheeks, a naked as the day she was born, her earrings dangling when she moved as he used her asshole for his own pleasure. He was convinced Lori herself didn't gain anything out of it, despite the continuous sounds she made audible.

Johnny eventually slid out and when he quickly looked down at Lori, he noticed she was gaping. "What? What's wrong?", the blonde whimpered in panic upon seeing Johnny's face expression. Hearing Lori's voice made him cup her cheek once more, a thumb soothingly brushing along her cheekbone. "Nothing! Just lay down and relax... As I... Move myself in... Like this..."

As Johnny spoke to his lover, he pushed his length into her wet slit. So warm, almost burning. Her walls clung to his length and hearing her moan a pleased "Nhh, Jay-Jay..." truly made him smirk. It was a sweet reminder that Lori was his. She was laying in his car and he was free to do as he pleased with her.

His cock moved itself in and out of her, creating wet noises. Those wet noises were always punctuated by a tiny slap-like sound, each time skin met skin. Lori heavily breathed as her long legs curled around his waist, as if she tried to make sure Johnny wouldn't leave her. She didn't want him to leave her. He had to stay, to please her, to blow her mind and to show her she was his everything.

Johnny was all too eager to oblige to her silent call. His hands pressed to her waist, holding her as he pounded into her. He kept on thrusting, grinding, anything to create bliss for the both of them. Only when he heard a high and loud "Mhh! Ah, Johnny! Johnny, I'm feeling- Hmph!", he felt a certain liquid pour out of her. Just like he recalled it from when he was with Rita. It made him smile to see Lori feel relief. She quivered and spasmed beneath him, whining the whole time as she felt an orgasm course through her veins.

The black teen just kept on thrusting, and right when he came as well, he pulled out. One of his hands wrapped around his shaft and he roughly stroked himself, strings of his cum landing on Lori's face, breast and stomach. Lori was forced to watch her lover dirty her body, she smiled as he covered her with his love.

Johnny panted in between heavy breaths as he came, and once he was done, he leaned forward to kiss Lori's forehead, "Alright there, babe?"

Lori nodded and when Johnny looked at her once more, he warmheartedly smiled.

The dreadlocked boy laid himself down on his back and lifted Lori on to him so he could cuddle with her. Lori snuggled up to him and pressed her face to the crook of his neck, closely nuzzling it. They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's company while basking in the aftermath of their love making.

It was done, and it wasn't ending there. Johnny would want more, he's human, everyone longs for more, that's what Johnny thought at first until he heard Lori sniffing against his stomach, "What's wrong, Lori? Did it-"

The girl looked up and he could see it. She was crying, yes, but she was also smiling. The greatest sight he could wish for at the moment.

She reached for her phone and took a selfie of both her and Johnny.

Johnny started to sweat, "Lori...if someone sees that..."

Lori put a finger to his lips, "No one will ever see it..." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

End of Chapter 6


	7. Second helpings of the past

**Author Notes: Okay, hey guys so I'm really sorry about not writing for like what 5 months now I don't even know the last time I update anything was like near October.**

 **The reason I've been gone is not due to the awful writer's block ,but due to well me finally get a Nintendo switchI bought one and I've been playing so many games that well kept me from writing or my case typing.**

 **I played Super Smash Brothers ultimate, I beaten Kirby Star Allies, I'm currently playing Kingdom Hearts 3 and I beat Pokemon let's go Pikachu and Super Mario Odyssey so yeah with all these games I'm pretty much saying sorry for ditching you guys.**

 **Trust me once Kingdom Hearts 3 is beaten I'm probably going to be going back to my usual typing schedule which is try and give two chapters a month, anyway as the norm I don't own a loud house it belongs to Viacom and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

A couple days has passed since Johnny was intimate with Lori and Rita Loud after their love making the two women start get more clingy to the oldest male in the house.

Lori always made sure she got a seat right next to Johnny whenever possible, weather it was saving the passenger seat for him or during meals, she even begged and pleaded to the manager of the Burpin Burger Johnny was working at to see if she could have get a job.

Rita on the other hand snap out of her depression and decided to return to her novel she's suddenly had a brainstorm of new ideas Now that didn't mean she ignored her motherly duties in fact things returned closer to the norm once she was able to get back to work and give her children and Johnny the much needed free time.

Of course like Lori she would ask Johnny to spend time with her on her novel, Johnny had no problems giving her ideas he did however have a problem with her leaning her breast into his arm, occasionally he scoot away so he wouldn't wake up his little friend, but sadly the mother of eleven didn't seem to take the hint or simply ignored it and continue to rub against him.

As time moved on Johnny wondered what were the girls to him, lovers, friends with benefits, sisters?

It was hard to say more than half the sisters seem to have a crush on him and the rest weren't shy of staring at him whenever he removed his shirt or walks around shirtless. Then there was Mrs. Loud herself Johnny had a crush on her since he was a kid and the fact alone that he got to show his love as well as make love to Lori was confusing the teenage boy. He just hope that whatever happens in the future none of the Louds got hurt that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

Present time

Johnny was in Rita's room working with Lana on Rita's new private bathroom after getting sick of having to wait in the huge family bathroom line she decided to renovate her closet into a private bathroom, the mother of 11 was originally going to ask professionals to work on it for her however Johnny and Lana offered to work on the bathroom in exchange for a new HDTV for the house.

They took the deal and the two grease monkeys immediately started working on the bathroom, after however long it takes to build a bathroom Rita was more than happy to be able to don't have to worry about long bathroom lines, "You two did a wonderful job on the bathroom I'm so proud of you!" Rita a smiled while she put her hands together.

Lana popped her chest out probably, "No problem Ma, always happy to lend a helping hand."

Johnny rolled his eyes at Lana's display he pets her head, "And I'm sure us getting a brand-new HDTV has nothing to do with you wanting to help out right?"

Lana shifted her eyes back and forth rather quickly, "L-look at a time. I got to help fix up Lola's car! That's right fix up her car bye." The little grease monkey ran off before the 2 adults in the room could stop her.

Rita slowly walked up to Johnny, "You've grown up to become a big man, you know that?", the blonde woman cooed in such a manner, it almost sounded seductive. She leaned to Johnny rest her head on his chest, Johnny couldn't help but blush. He knew that Rita wanted to give him a "personal reward".

His eyes traveled down to focused on her voluminous bum, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away. It was as if the boy's mind forced him to look at the mom that way, 'God, why must you torture me!'

When Rita received no answer, she glanced up, she saw the lust in his eyes and followed his gaze to her ass Rita smiled knowing that Johnny caught on to her advance, Rita smiled, she was able to caught a younger man staring at her, thinking of her, and the result was visible in his cargo pants.

Johnny prepared the inevitable by removing his pants, Rita suddenly giggled. She literally giggled, much to Johnny's confusion. "I'm guessing you know what I want to give you a "personal reward"?", Rita suddenly brought herself to her knees, right in front of him, she looked up towards him to meet his eyes.

Johnny was a flustered mess at that point, "Y... Yeah... r-ready?", he stuttered in all nervousness. He was well aware of what she was about to do, why else would she lean into him like that, why else would she knee in front of his massive boner. And then it happened.

In only a matter of seconds, his boxers were pulled down to his ankles and a set of plump lips pressed to his length. "Rita, that's...", Johnny started, but any concerns were tossed right out the window when she licked along his warm, hardened shaft. The young man grateful for what was happening. It was so wonderful. It all went so quick, too, and he was fairly certain the mother wasn't gonna to stop doing that any time soon.

"Shh, just enjoy, honey... Mama will make you feel good.", Rita whispered before propping the tip of Johnny's cock into her mouth, past those plump lips of hers. She was getting used to it, apparently, as she easily managed to move more of his whole length in. It was a matter of combined circumstances. Both her experiences with her husband and Johnny made it easy for her.

As she lapped her tongue along the skin of his length and tenderly sucked, Johnny quivered and moaned at the feeling. He was feeling something he had felt before. It was indescribable. His mind felt so clouded and purely instinctively, his hips started thrusting forward. Though, when he heard Rita let out a muffled "Hmph..." around his one eye monster, he suddenly stopped. Did he hurt her? Was she having difficulties breathing?

Rita's blue eyes looked up, as if encouraging him to go on, and her hands pressed to his thighs. Despite that, it took Johnny a few seconds before he realized he was good to go again. He started thrusting back and forth once more, holding onto the mom's blonde hair as he did so. Her mouth felt so warm, tongue pressing and licking all over while she sucked, which drew more breathy moans from Johnny.

His moans were like music. Satisfying, sex driven music. Every soft 'Mhh...', every silent 'Fuck...' and every breathless 'Ah...' truly turned Rita on. And that arousal got boosted when her mouth suddenly got filled with hot, sticky liquid. His thighs quivered even more against her hands, even spasming a tad, while Johnny cried out the most mature-sounding "Shitttttt...". Rita proudly swallowed her lover's load, then freed his meat from her mouth.

"See? Such a big man. My big black dick man.", the woman sweetly complimented, she moved forward to peck Johnny's tip, "Ready for part two of your reward honey?"

Johnny watched his dick fill with blood from the mother's kiss as she smiled up at him, "God damn..." as precum started to drip from the tip.

* * *

While Rita and Johnny were busy upstairs Lola searching for help.

"Lisa, could you help me with.." Lola tried asking.

"Sorry, eighth eldest sister! I need to assist Leni with her driving. We're gonna go to a big... BIG, empty parking lot."

Lola sighed in anger. She headed to Rita's bedroom where she banged on the door, "MOM! Can you help me with my dress? It ripped and I might need..." Lola began, holding up the dress that was in her hands.

Bed springs were heard from the outside, "I-I'm so sorry, Lola! I'm helping J-Johnny fffu-bake pies! I don't know why he needs so many but I'll be right with you when we're done!"

"AAAARGH!" Lola screamed in frustration, storming back up to her room. She slammed the door to her room, waking up the sleeping Lana.

"Huh? Wuzzat?" she awoke with a jerk, stretching on the floor she was sprawled on.

"YAAAAAAAWN What'd you do that for? I was having a pretty good nap!" she asked, still groggy.

"Mom and everyone are WAAAAAY to busy to help me. I just need a simple patch job on this dress!" Lola angrily said, showing the tear on her dress.

It was near the bottom of the dress, not very noticeable at all.

"If mom and dad won't help you then ask Leni. She's good with clothes or whatever." Lana said, grabbing a magazine.

"Hmm" I guess I could. Lola went out of her room, heading towards Leni's room. She sighed, realizing her mistake: Leni left with Lisa for driving practice. "Ugh!" she groaned in frustration, face palming.

"What's up, Lola?" Lincoln was heard coming up the stairs. She turned, noticing Lynn and Lincoln walking up, Lynn holding a tennis ball in her hand.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that my dress has this STUPID tear in it and everyone is too busy to help me with it!"

Lincoln eyes the dress, assessing the damage, "That doesn't look too bad. Just needs a few inches of string by the looks of it." Lynn and Lola looked at Lincoln with confusion on their faces.

"What?" said Lincoln, looking annoyed, "Leni taught me the basics of sewing for teaching her how to drive."

Lola's face immediately lit up, "You mean, you can fix it?" Lola went up to him with puppy dog eyes on her face.

Lincoln sighed, "I mean, I guess I could give it a try. I'm not good at it like mom and dad, or Leni would be."

"Hey!" Lynn exclaimed, "I thought we were going to play some catch?"

"You're going to play catch in the hallway?" Lola questioned.

"Well, Lisa is doing some weird experiment thing in the backyard. Said something about radiation poisoning or something."

"This won't take long! Right, Lincoln?"

"I guess it shouldn't, if I remember how to do it correctly. Lincoln went into Leni's room, no Lori to be found. He got the string to match the color of the dress and a needle.

"It's pretty simple I think, just gotta put the needle through here, attach it..." Lincoln was speaking to himself as he continued. With very amateur skill, he managed to successfully repair the tear on the dress. He managed to use some of Leni's glitter and glue to mask the badly done repair job. Lincoln held up the dress, looking at the quick job he finished. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, looking nervously at Lola.

Lola's excitement was showing on her face, "Oh my gosh! It looks great! I can't even tell that it was damaged. Thank you Lincoln!" she said, lunging forward giving him a hug.

Lincoln was surprised; Lola must have really been desperate. With a smile on his face he reciprocated her hug.

Lynn laughed as she waited by the door, throwing the ball against the wall, "That's pretty cute, Lola. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Well I needed my dress fixed by later today, when I head out to the practice pageant. I'm just showing my appreciation."

Lincoln smiled, "Sure, anytime."

Lola happily started walking back to her room, admiring the repair job. 'Anytime, huh? I might take him up on it if mom and dad can't help.'

* * *

Time Skip a couple of days later

Johnny and Lincoln were in Deerborn they were in search of a lost item they recently found until suddenly Johnny's cell when off and the dreadlocked man answered it, "Hello?"

"Finally, you answered! Johnny, where are you?" Rita Loud requested to know. Her two boys had suddenly left the home without any warning yesterday, nobody had been able to get in contact with him since.

"Don't worry, mommy Loud," Johnny inserted his keys in the ignition, "We were just getting Bun-bun for Lily."

"You're joking right? We lost Bun-bun on our trip to Deerborn," Rita was in disbelief. The family came here on a week long vacation, but due to an error, the hotel cancelled their reservation. Deerborn was full of tourists, resulting in no hotels being available either, so the Loud family settled on turning it into a camping trip. Bun-bun was left behind by accident due to misplacement.

"Lost and found. Don't worry, we'll be home tomorrow morning at latest." Johnny said while tossing Bun-bun up and down

"You could at least tell me when you do stuff like this. I was about to send the girls out to look for you," The mother let out a long exhale. She could hear her son lightly laughing.

Being the middle sibling with ten sisters and a big brother was a bit rough sometimes. Lincoln would dare say that it made his life a living nightmare in some regards, especially when he tried to be the peacekeeper. He had changed a lot over the past mouth though to be better at the task, as well as his siblings.

Lincoln grabbed the phone, "Don't worry about us. I just hated seeing Lily upset."

"You need to really take care of yourself… Your dad wouldn't want to see you running yourself ragged," Rita implored.

The mention of the loud family's father made his bright mood skip for a moment. "Yeah… he wouldn't," Lincoln flatly replied, letting out a long, winded sigh.

Johnny grabbed the phone back, "Bye Rita. I love you, tell everyone I said Linc and I love them too," Johnny hung up his phone and pocketed it with barely any warning. He started up the car and then turned the throttle. He drove away from the diner, making his way out of Deerborn to begin the long trip back to Royal Woods.

The night was arriving. The two boys were riding along a long empty road in the middle of the countryside. He was lost in his thoughts while the night ambiance and Johnny car's engine soothed his ears. "Where does the time go?…" he sighed, barely paying any attention to the road the conversation with his lover dampened his little brother's bright optimism along with his own just as any mention of the Loud father did. Everyone in his family wanted to think as little of Lynn Sr. No matter what though he couldn't give up on the Louds, he was worried a lot of the family would turn into Lucy.

Johnny continued to look ahead as they drove, "Did I ever tell you how I meet your family?"

Lincoln shook his head, "No, you didn't...are you gonna tell me now?!"

Johnny smirked, "Yup, now get ready for a tale about how a loser who had nothing was given a family."

* * *

13 years ago outside Royal Woods Elementary School with a Little 5 year old Lori clinging on to her mother's leg.

"Mommy I don't want to go to school I want stay home with you and daddy." Lori said looking up to her mother.

Rita pets her daughter's head and looks down to her. "Sweetie I know it's scary to go to a new grade, but your father has go to work and I have to watch Luan and Lynn." Rita said to her oldest daughter.

Lori looked down in disappointment.

Rita bent down and cupped her daughter's face "Don't worry Lori you won't be alone Leni will be in your class and I'm sure you'll make some friends." Rita said. She then kissed her Lori's forehead making Lori smile.

"OK mommy I'll go to school." Lori said.

Rita stood up and gave a smile of her own. "That's what I like to hear." Rita said. She then looked around for Leni. "Um sweetie, where is Leni?" Rita added.

Lori pointed to Vanzilla and the mother of 4 looked to see her second oldest daughter trapped in the Van.

"Mommy, the van like won't let me go!" Leni yelled trying to get up.

Rita walked back to Vanzilla to help Leni, but Luna beat her to it and unbuckled Leni's seat belt. "There you go Leni." Luna said.

"Thank you Luna!" Leni yelled and hugged her. Rita returned it and lifted her out of her seat.

Luna then came of Vanzilla shyly and Rita grabbed Luan and Lynn Jr. from their car seats.

"Now you two behave yourselves I don't want to hear anything about you two causing trouble." Rita said carrying Luan and Lynn Jr. while Luna followed closed behind.

"Ok mommy." Lori and Leni said at the same time.

Rita then walked the two into their class, she then meet their teacher Ms. Shrinivas and asked her to keep a close eye on Leni before leaving to drop off the others.

"OK class say hello to our new students Lori and Leni Loud!" Ms. Shrinivas yelled.

"Hi, Lori and Leni!" The rest of the class yelled.

Leni smiled happily and waved to the class while Lori waved shyly and looked away.

"Why don't you two put your backpacks on your desk and then you can have some free time with everyone before class starts." Ms. Shrinivas said.

Lori and Leni both nodded and put their backpacks on their desk and looked around. Leni noticed a little Johnny [even as a kid had his bag mask.] writing on a piece of paper at his desk, she walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hi, Johnny your in our class too! That's amazing!" Leni yelled happily giving him a poler bear strength hug crushing him.

"Leni...please let..go." He said trying to get out of her grip.

Lori looked around the classroom while Leni took a peek at what he was working on. Leni saw he was working on a blueprint for a a ice cream stand and has written down names, prices, and parts he needed.

"Yay! I love ice cream!" Leni yelled excitedly dropping him. "Does your daddy work at ice cream shop now?" Leni asked excitedly.

"No, I'm making one so I can make some money." Johnny said getting up from the floor while dusting himself.

"What's are you going to buy? A pony, a rocket ship, the mall?!" Leni questioned him.

"It's a secret." Johnny said then continued to work on his blueprint.

Lori sighed at her sister's inability to tell the boy wanted to be left alone and continued to look around the class.

* * *

Later the class was having art class, it was free time everyone was allowed to use anything you know with proper super vision.

Lori was taking pictures with a camera, while Leni was drawing dresses when a pen. Leni's pen then ran out of ink and she looked around for a replacement. She saw Johnny with tons of art equipment, he was working on a sign and was currently painting it.

Leni walked up to him. "Hi Johnny. I ran out of ink, do have a pen I could borrow please?" Leni asked. Johnny without turning around handed her a pen and gathered more paint for his brush.

"Thanks Johnny!" Leni yelled happily an skipped away. Lori took a peek at what Jonathan was working on and stretched her chin.

'Why is he so focused on making a ice cream stand?' Lori thought to herself.

"Lori!" Leni yelled.

Lori got scared and fell on her butt. "What is it Leni?!" Lori yelled frustrated.

"I drew a dress for, like when we grow up isn't it beautiful?!" Leni yelled happily showing off her drawing.

Lori looked at the picture and had to admit that the dress she drew was very beautiful drawn. "It looks very good, you should literary make clothes when were older." Lori said with a smiled.

Leni then threw her picture up and hugged Lori. "Thanks Lori I'm glad you like it." Leni said.

Lori hugged back. "No prob sis." She said.

* * *

Next was lunch and everyone was eating their lunch expect for Leni. "Leni why aren't you eating, aren't you hungry?" Lori asked opening her lunch.

"I'm waiting for Johnny I wanted to eat with him, but I don't see him anywhere." Leni said then looked around.

Lori then got suspicious and then walked to Ms. Shrinivas. "Ms. Shrinivas can I please be go to the bathroom?" Lori asked.

"Sure just don't take to long I don't want you missing lunch." Ms. Shrinivas said handing her a hall pass.

Lori took the hall pass and left the classroom. 'Ok where would I go If I wanted to make a ice cream stand.' Lori thought.

Lori then quickly, but quietly looked around the school, after 10 minutes of searching she was about to give up, but heard the sound of wheels and metal clanging near by.

Lori followed the noise until she was in front near the door to the school cafetiere. Lori walked in and got scared, there were many older kids around, even some teachers were roaming about, but she was on a mission to find here class mate.

Lori looked around and saw Jonathan pushing something into the kitchen, she followed and saw him talking to lunch lady.

"OK I'm letting you have the extra milk for your little ice cream shop where's my cut?!" The Lunch Lady yelled.

"Here's you go." Jonathan said then poured milk into a ice cream machine he made. After a bit ice cream poured out of it and he caught it in a cup.

"Home made ice cream." Jonathan said then handed her the treat.

"Aw yeah!" The Lunch Lady yelled then ate some face first. "That's the stuff." She added.

"O..K weird." Johnny and Lori said at the same time.

Hearing the sudden voice made Johnny scream and turn to see Lori.

"Lori?!" He yelled flabbergasted.

"Dang it." Lori said in a deadpan tone.

"I'm out!" The Lunch Lady yelled then took off.

"Why are you here?" Johnny asked confused.

"I came looking fo you, Leni wanted to eat with you." Lori said.

"Oh well you found me so you could get back to class now." Johnny said.

"Look I knew you since pre-school and you were a weird-O then and your a weird-O now, but Leni sees you as a friend so please just come with me back to class." Lori begged.

Johnny looked into her eyes and she gave him the puppy dog eyes and he caved.

Johnny signed "Fine, I'll get back to class let me just hide this baby." He said. He then put his ice cream in his satchel and followed Lori out the door.

"How did you fit that thing in your bag?" Lori asked flabbergasted.

"It's a secret." Johnny simply said.

The two made it back time to still have lunch and Leni was still at her spot waiting for Johnny. The girls ate while Johnny sat there looking at the clock. When asked by Leni where was his lunch, he lied and said he forgot it, which Leni of course being a sweetheart offered half of her's which confused Johnny at first, but accepted it anyway.

* * *

Time skip to Resses all of the kids were playing on the playground expect for Lori she was sitting alone leaning on a tree from everyone.

She watched her little sister talking to a bunch of other kids without a care in the world. 'Why is Johnny so weird I remember him being a weird-O even when we first met?' Lori thought.

Flashback to Lori's first day of pre-school.

Lori was crying behind a tree cause Carol one upped her in something and she wanted to be alone sadly even at a young age a Loud never got any privacy.

"Hey, there!" A voice yelled scaring Lori.

She looked to Johnny hanging upside down on a tree branch. "I noticed your a bit down want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Carol beat me in the spelling class spelling bee and I just ran away." Lori said. She then hugged her legs. However she quickly felt something fall on her head. She grabbed it and saw a sticker of a smiley face with it saying "Second place means I'm the second winner." Lori looked up to the branch, but saw that the boy vanished.

"Huh? Where did he go?" She asked.

"Over here." He whispered in her ear scaring her again.

"Stop it you poop head!" Lori yelled angrily.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to cheer you up my new friend." Johnny said then turned to leave.

"What! We're friends?" Lori asked confused.

"No, but I could always use more." He said then turned around. "Would you like to be my friend?" He added.

Lori stood and was shocked that someone wanted to be her friend. she then smiled and nodded.

"Great, I'll work on some paperwork so I can have written proof of having a best friend! Wait here!" Johnny yelled then ran off. Lori smiled then realized something. "What's paperwork?" She asked herself.

Flashback end.

"Ice cream, get some ice cream!" A voice yelled getting Lori's attention.

Lori notices Johnny pushing his ice cream machine around the playground.

"Ice cream!" The kids yelled and ran to Jonathan. "Relax, there's plenty of ice cream for everyone." Johnny said.

"How much?" A kid asked.

"3 bucks." Johnny said pulling out a menu.

The kids start pulling out their money and start crowding him.

Johnny gives out ice cream and takes kids money. Lori then gets up and walks to the crowd.

"Hi Lori, do you want to get some ice cream too?" Leni asked holding a dollar.

"Leni, I don't think you should get ice cream from Johnny." Lori said.

"But I want ice cream!" Leni yelled sadly.

"You should wait til we get home it's wrong to take things from strangers." Lori said.

"But he's not a stranger, that's Johnny we like know him." Leni said.

Lori got mad at Leni not listening to her, "Look I'm your big sister I know what's best for you!" She yelled.

Before Leni could yell back the teacher came outside. "What is with all the yelling?!" The teacher yelled she then noticed the crowd and gasp. "Johnny are you selling things to the other students again! She yelled.

"Oh hi M-Ms. Shrinivas! I w-was just wanted to give out the joy of a frozen dairy treat to my class mates at a reasonable price.

Ms. Shrinivas didn't not looked pleased.

"OK well folks my shop is closed so I'll see you guys next time!" Johnny yelled. He packed up his things, grabbed the cash and tried to run off, but Ms. Shrinivas grabbed him.

"Time for you to sit in the corner young man and your gonna be refunding the money you made today." Ms. Shrinivas said angrily.

"Aw man, no fair!" Johnny whinnied. Ms. Shrinivas grabs the money and drags Jonathan away.

The rest of the kids are disappointed that Johnny closed his stand and go off to do their own thing.

Lori sighs in relief, but Leni huffs.

"Great work Lori now I missed my chance to get ice cream." Leni said then leaves annoyed.

Lori snaps at Leni lack of stranger danger. "I was helping you-you jerk!" Lori yelled.

Everyone gasped and Ms. Shrinivas marches up to Lori.

"Lori I don't tolerate my students using such language, your coming with me." Ms. Shrinivas said grabbing Lori as well.

"Dang it." Lori said sadly.

* * *

Time skip to everyone in class waiting for there parents to pick them up, while Lori and Jonathan are in corners of the room. One by one everyone is getting picked upped by a parent until the only ones left are the two Loud sisters and Johnny.

Rita enters the class room and looks for the teacher, "Hi, sorry I'm late I had to wait til my husband got home we share one car and he has to drive in the other direction and sorry!" Rita yelled.

"It's ok Ms. Loud, but I wanted to talk to you about Lori she said a word I didn't want hear." Ms. Shrinivas said.

"It's wasn't one of the big twelve was it?" Rita asked worried.

"Oh no, you see she called someone a "jerk" and I just don't want the kids repeating that. You know how kids are." Ms. Shrinivas said.

"Phew I was a little scared there for a moment, don't worry I'll talk to her." Rita said and she walked over to her daughters.

"Lori Maria Loud!" Rita yelled angrily.

"Oh no." Lori whispered in fear. She turns to see her mother with anger written on here face.

"Did you call your someone a jerk?" Rita asked.

"W-Well yes b-but I had a really good reason." Lori blurted nervously.

"I'm listening." Rita said crossing her arms.

Lori pointed at Johnny who was still in his corner. "Leni wanted to buy ice cream from Johnny and he was selling it from a self made stand." She said.

Rita then looked at Leni. "Leni, what have I told you about buying things from strangers?" Rita asked.

"But Johnny isn't a stranger he's our classmate and our friend." Leni said.

"OK, but still you don't know where he got his ingredients. What if you would gotten sick or worst thanks to that ice cream?" Rita asked.

"Um well." Leni tried to think of an answer, but couldn't come up with one.

Rita then looked to Johnny and he took a step back.

"Young man what do you have to say for yourself?" Rita asked puting her hands on the hips.

Jonathan looked away not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Your should really know better then to be scamming people I mean what would your parents say?" Rita asked.

Jonathan didn't answer and continued to look away.

Rita sighed and shook her head while Lori and Leni looked confused at Johnny's actions.

Ms. Shrinivas then walked up to the group. "Um Miss. Loud I hate to be a bother, but school is dismissed. Could you please leave?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on now let's go get your sisters girls!" Rita yelled.

"Wait!" Leni yelled.

Rita stopped and turned to her second oldest. "YES, what is it sweetie?" Rita asked a bit startled from Leni's outburst.

"Aren't we gonna take Johnny home?" Leni asked.

Rita gave a confused look. Then looked to Johnny. "Um Johnny where are you parents? The school is going to close soon." Rita said.

"They said they see me Sunday." Johnny said.

Rita looked even more confused. "They left a little guy like you alone? Did they leave you with anyone?" Rita asked concerned.

"Yeah, they left me with grandpa ok, leave me alone!" Johnny yelled and ran off.

"Wait!" Rita yelled and tried to reach for him, but was to late.

"Johnny.." Leni said sadly while Lori was left speechless.

After gathering the rest of her daughters Rita drove them home and hoped that she would run in the bag wearing boy. Sadly she never didn't and the next day Jonathan didn't show up to school. The Boy then went missing for a month, the mother of five grew worried for the boy after having so many kids the woman mother instinct went crazy in the safety of children. However all she could do is hope for his safe return.

* * *

Back to the Present

The two boys were drive in a tunnel Johnny was drinking a soda to stay awake for the long drive back home, Lincoln was finishing off some fries, "Why did your parents leave you alone with your grandpa could they not bring you along with them?"

Johnny sighed, he didn't like to talk to about his parents, "Bro...my parents abandoned me."

Lincoln gasped he never would thought he would hear of such an awful thing happening to his big brother, "Your parents abandoned you?! Why y-you're so nice and caring and helpful, your like the best brother ever!"

Johnny smiled at the white haired boy, "I don't know bro maybe they just didn't want me, maybe they thought I could have been a better son, maybe they just didn't like me, but the point is though they left me with you my Gramps and well that's where part two of our little story continues in."

* * *

Flashback 10 years ago

The day was beautiful the birds were singing, the sun was shining, the engine was going for- wait what?!

Johnny slowly started to wake up, he looked around to find himself in a police car. He started to panic, he tried to reach for door by found his hands and feet were chuffed.

"Sorry about that little buddy, but Amy told me you are quite the runner." A voice said from the front.

The looked at the rear view mirror and saw a elderly police officer. The officer was a burly man, with white hair, and a large tuft of his hair that sticks up, much like Lincoln's hair. He also had gray mustache and thick gray eyebrows as well. On his right forearm he has a tattoo of an anchor. He wore a police captain uniform and sitting next to him upfront was female officer Amy in a stander police uniform.

"Hey want's going on?!" Johnny yelled trying to break free from the cuffs with little chance of actually doing it.

"I brought you to Albert- Who gave her a look making her wince. I mean officer Loud, I was on my way to station, but my police car broke and then I got caught up in the storm which lead be to finding you in that warehouse." Amy said looking into rear view mirror.

"So your kidnapping me?!" Johnny yelled.

"Well, technically I'm saving you by sending you to a new family." Amy said checking her gun.

Albert noticed the look of betrayal on the young boys face and decide to speak again.

"Now son I know life has been a little hard on ya, but let me tell ya the big guy up stairs wouldn't throw something your way If he didn't believe you could over come it." Albert said looking ahead on the road.

"M-Maybe he should start...throwing some balls so I-I can just get to first base!" Johnny yelled still trying to brake free from the cuffs.

Amy and Albert laughed while Johnny messed with the hand cuffs.

"I'll tell ya your remind me of my grand daughters so filled energy and personally." Albert said.

"I'm sure you'll love living with them." Amy said.

"Huh?!" Johnny yelled in confusion.

"Oh, we forgot to mention we got the paper work done and we're moving you into my daughter's and my son-law's home." Albert said.

"What! W-Wait when are we going there?" Johnny asked.

The police are stopped. "We're here." Albert simple said.

Outside was Mr. and Mrs. Loud with their five daughters. Lori was waiting by the door, Leni was on the tire swing, Luna listening to Luan tell jokes and Lynn was playing with a ball together with Lincoln. The parents were sitting on the porch and noticed the police car the two quickly got up and made their way to the car.

"Hi dad!" Rita yelled and waved to her father.

"Hi Albert..." Lynn Sr. said nervously.

"Hi there glad to see your home, I sort of forgot to call and in advance old thinker ain't what she used to be." Albert said knocking on his head.

"Pop-Pop!" The girls yelled and ran over to him well, Lynn wobbled and Lincoln crawled. The girls hugged the old man and he returned it.

"Hey, girls I missed ya, sorry for not being around lately." Albert said with a frown.

"It's ok Pop-Pop, your here now and that's all that matters." Lori said smiling up at him.

Albert smile rows and he hugged the girls tighter while the family as connecting Amy was getting the cuffs off Johnny and was putting a ankle brace on him.

He gave her a glare and she stuck out her tongue at him. "Just making sure you don't run away anymore." She said. He continued to glare. Amy then kneed down so she was in the boy's eye level.

"If you promise me you will not run away I'll take off the ankle brace right now." Amy said swinging the key in front of his eyes.

He thought for a moment, he was trapped If he ran away he would be brought back and If stayed he would be stuck in a house filled with women taking up his time and giving him no privacy. He figured he might as well try living here, but he wasn't gonna be a doormat noway he was going to a man.

"Ok." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Really?" Amy asked looking back.

"If I have to be stuck here at least I have a roof over my head." Johnny said.

Amy blinked then smiled and took off the brace.

"JOHNNY!" Leni yelled. She then hugged the boy and spun him around. "I missed you so much, why did you run away, why didn't you call, why Johnny, why?!" Leni yelled crying so hard.

Rita grew worried. "Be careful sweetie I don't want you hurting him." Rita said.

"Hurting him?" Leni asked confused she looked and noticed Johnny looked sick from the spinning.

Leni gasped. "Sorry!" She yelled dropping the boy while the others quickly ran over Lynn Sr. picked up the boy.

"Hey, what's happening put me down!" Johnny yelled still dizzy.

"NO WAY! I've always wanted a son and now I get two of them, this is the happiest day of my life!" Lynn Sr. yelled squishing Johnny.

"It..is?" The boy asked barely able to breathe.

"Well, actually me marring your mother and the birth of my 6 children was the happiest days of my life too so you coming into my life is the seventh happiest day of my life." Lynn Sr. said.

"Great we can celebrate after I get some air." Johnny said near passing out.

Lynn Sr. noticed the barely alive boy and put him at arms length. "Sorry son, I guess I got to excited."

Rita walked up to her father, "Don't worry dad, Lynn and will take great care of them, their practically family now." Rita said looking at her family get along with the new addition.

"I'm just glad you have room rising children ain't no picnic, I remember this one time you and your mother got me kicked of the-

"Anyway dad you probable have stuff to do today you know cop stuff!" Rita yelled changing the subject while pushing her father to his car.

"She's right Officer Loud we have to get to work right away!" Amy yelled from the car.

"OK well take care and don't be afraid to call, be safe!" Albert yelled getting into his car before he drove off.

Rita then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Who wants to go to Burpin' Burger for Lunch to celebrate!" She yelled.

"Celebrate for what?" Luna asked.

"For Johnny being part of our family!" Rita yelled.

The sisters didn't say anything for a moment then squealed like crazy.

"My ears." Lynn Sr. and Johnny said in pain. The girls then hugged them while Rita pulled out her camera and took a picture.

"This is going in the family album!" Rita yelled then squealed herself.

'I should of ran away.' Jonathan thought. He then got dragged by the family to Vanzilla and they drove off to Burpin' Burger.

Later that night the kids were getting ready for bed and Johnny was putting a pillow on the couch.

Lynn Sr. was walking out of his room to grab a glass of water and noticed the boy.

"Son what are ya doing? I already got you a bed." Lynn Sr. said.

"You did?" Johnny asked.

The father picked him up and brought him upstairs. There the boy was dropped into a room where saw Lincoln in his crib hugging his toy rabbit.

"I'm sharing a room with a baby." Johnny said annoyed.

"Well I had to split you kids up boys and girls don't sleep share rooms, and well it's either share with Lincoln or the couch." Lynn Sr. said.

Johnny looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok why not?" Jonathan asked. He then laid down on his bed and pulled the sheets over himself.

Lynn Sr. chuckled and turned off the lights. "Sleep tight boys." He said before closing the door.

Jonathan then turned towards the sleeping Lincoln. "Night Snow Ball." He said before he went to sleep.

* * *

Present

Johnny looked forward to the road, "That's pretty much how I met you and your big crazy family."

Lincoln was astonished he never heard of this story then again his family never mentioned anything about his new Big Brother, but he didn't care what matter now was that he had a big brother now to defend him to hang out with him that's all that matter, "So now that we got Bun- bun do you think you could help me out with something else?"

Johnny nodded, "Sure bro anything you want!"

Lincoln started to play with his fingers, "Do you think you could continue to keep my family together?"

Johnny suddenly frowned, he wasn't expecting that request, but he shook his head and nodded, "Sure bro, I'll be the ultimate bro and make sure nothing splits this family up."

Lincoln smiled and then the two boys fist bump.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Shut Up and Dance

**Hey guys Happy Valentine's Day! I decided to reuse a idea so this chapter seems a bit lazy I'm sorry, but hey on the bright side you guys get a new chapter for Valentine's Day and I get to practice my editing and writing again.**

 **Curse you Kingdom Hearts 3 for taking so much of my time!**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.**

* * *

The story starts with a outside view Royal Woods middle school; the cafeteria. Zach, Rusty, and Liam are grooming themselves. Suddenly, the doors open up and some girls approach.

"Oh, here they come! These ladies are definitely gonna ask us." Rusty said.

They pose for the girls, but they just walk right past them to their disappointment.

"Man, we're never gonna get dates." Liam said.

"Ah, I can't believe we're going stag to the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Zach said.

Lincoln suddenly walks in while looking at his tablet, "Ok, so I think with that, I got everything I need to make the dance perfect."

Rusty looked confused, "What was up Linc trying a new look?"

Lincoln decided today was a good day to try a new look, he wore a orange and white checkered short sleeve shirt under a green jacket, with lots of pockets, black and gray cargo pants, he was also carrying a big black traveling satchel like his big brother.

Lincoln smiled, "Hey guys, I went to the mall with the family yesterday and decided to give my look a upgrade! I'm sure I'll help me since I'm on the committee for setting up the dance."

Zach rose a eyebrow, "Why, you hate jobs that don't pay?"

Liam nodded, "Yeah, one time you charged people $100 bucks for emergency Valentine's day cards."

"Hey, I remember that Valentine's day you sold me a Birthday card." Rusty said glaring at Lincoln.

Lincoln crossed his arms, "Look all sales are final ok and yes I do, but I'm not going to summer school for not "helping the community"."

Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.

Lincoln jumped in fear, "GAH! She's back . Remember, keep her away from Sloppy Joe's!"

The boys then pretend to be scared of Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "Ha ha very funny, so losers. Have you seen Clyde?"

Lincoln scratched his chin,"Uh...now that you mention it no."

"Nope." Zach said.

"Clyde? Uh, never done heard of him." Liam said.

"He's definitely not under the table." Rusty said.

Ronnie Anne looks suspicious and checks under the table only to find nothing. Clyde is hiding in a trash can while sneaking out of the cafeteria, but Lincoln see him and tries to stall for him.

"So what brings you back to Royal Woods anyway?" Lincoln asked while eyeing the trash can his buddy is in.

Ronnie Anne blushes a little, "Well I came down here cause you guys were a dance and I want to-"

"Oof!" Clyde yelled.

The sound alerts Ronnie Anne and she finds him in a pile of trash, "Alright Four eyes why have you been avoiding me?" Ronnie Anne grabs Clyde by the front of his shirt.

"I-I wanted to ask y-you to the dance!" Clyde yelled.

Ronnie Anne looked confused, "What the difference on who asks who?"

"T-The guy has to ask the girl to the dance that's how it works." Clyde said.

"Fine." Ronnie Anne said and drops Clyde on the ground, "Ask me to the dance."

Clyde blinks then dust himself off and starts to get nervous, "R-R-R-Ronnie Anne w-w-w-w-w-wouldyoupleasegotothedance WITH ME?!"

Ronnie Anne put her hand to get chin pretending to think the request over, "Sure."

Clyde smiles then faints and Ronnie Anne catches him.

"What a man." Ronnie Anne said sarcastically, but smiled.

Lincoln claps his hands, "Well now that that's taken care of I need to get more things set up."

"But we're still in lunch?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, well I'm the only member in the community to setting up the dance so I have to skip lunch." Lincoln said. "Stupid community service." Lincoln whispered to himself.

* * *

Time skip to Lincoln in the halls.

Lincoln was walking through the halls, 'Let's see I need snacks, entertainment and decorations for a dance that's a tonight...I better get moving.

He thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a guitar screech.

Lincoln stopped dead in his tracks, "Was that a guitar from the music room?"

Jonathan followed the gultar music in the music room and found a around his age girl with black hair with purple streaks in It, dressed like a rocker playing a guitar.

Lincoln decided to start a conversion, "Hi, nice skills. I'm Lincoln."

She didn't hear him however through her playing.

Lincoln waved his hands around, "Oh, uh...hello?"

The girl still didn't hear him.

Lincoln took a deep breath, "HELLO!

She screamed and looked up from her guitar, "Oly you done scared me out of my wits ya crazy bugger!" She yelled in anger.

Lincoln felt a little guilt build up, "Sorry I heard ya from the hall and wanted to hear who was playing, Your just as Loud as my sister Luna."

"Wait, Luna Loud right?" The girl asked.

Lincoln nodded.

"She and I are band mates don't ya know." She said.

"Really what a shock?" He said sarcastically.

"Good to meet ya! I'm Tabby wanna jam?" Tabby asked rapidly shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet ya to mate could you stop shaking my hand?" Lincoln asked getting dizzy.

"Right sorry about that mate." Tabby said stopping.

"Could you lay off the British accent around me I can barley understand when Luna does It?" Lincoln asked.

"Sorry mate I've been around Luna to much I kind of got It stuck in me noggin now." Tabby said.

"Well..It was...nice meeting you mate, but I have to get some entertainment for the dance." Lincoln said about to leave.

"What are you getting a DJ?" Tabby asked.

"I haven't decide yet, but that would be great too bad I don't know where I could get one last minute." Lincoln said.

Tabby pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "Hey, could you help me with a last minute thing?"

The person on the phone chatters.

"Really?!" Tabby yelled.

The person on the phone chatters.

"Great! I'll tell dad and he'll pay for It." Tabby said hanging up.

Lincoln was shocked, "Uh thank you for the help."

Tabby smiled, "Hey, I wouldn't want this dance to bomb so I decide to help ya mate."

Lincoln smiled, "Well thanks for the help how can I repay ya?"

Tabby puts her arms behind her back and turns away from him, "Well...you could save me a dance tonight luv.~"

Lincoln chuckled, "Is that all? Sure you did just save my butt."

Tabby blushed and grabbed his hand, "Come we have to pick up the stereos."

* * *

Time skip to Lincoln in the gym.

Lincoln is putting up tables, setting up streamers, blowing up balloons, moving the lights, drew a banner, and is placing a disco ball on the ceiling and stereos around the room.

He places the last star on the ceiling and dusts his hands, but he loses his balance and falls, "Whoa!" He slams into the ground.

"Whoa, are you ok?" A girl in roller skates and a helmet around his age asked rolling to him.

Lincoln nodded his head and smiled. "I've been in worst shape, thanks for caring."

The girl offered her hand and he took It, "No prob name's Polly, by the way and you are?"

Lincoln looked up at her, "Lincoln nice to ya Polly."

Polly looked around, "So you set all of this up by yourself sick!"

Lincoln put his hand on his hips, "Thanks, I'm just happy that I manage to get this done."

Polly looked down at him, "Shouldn't be a problem for you weren't you the guy that made a $100 dollars a pop selling Valentine's day cards?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Polly giggled, "Cause a pimple face guy gave me a Birthday card on Valentine's day and yelled Lincoln."

Lincoln smirked, "Yeah, hehehe sucker."

The two share a laugh together.

"OK, enough chit chat I have to set up gym class for outside to today so move It!" Coach Pacowski yelled pushing the two middle schooners out.

Polly gave a sly smile, "Hey take It easy Coach I'm sure Mrs. Johnson will be waiting for you after school."

Pacowski blushed in embarrassment, "W-What are you talking about? I'm just doing my job that's all!"

Lincoln started to struggle, "Wait I need a key to get back in to finish setting up the dance, do you have a spare?"

After pushing the two out Pacowski tossed Lincoln a spare key.

Polly looked to Lincoln, "So are you going to the dance I'm mean you are setting It up? It would be a waste to not go after setting up."

Lincoln gave a deaspan look, "Duh, why wouldn't I come I did most of the work."

"Sweet!" Polly yelled then picked him and spun him above her head, "Hey, we should hang out at the dance floor. I'm a mean roller dancer!"

Lincoln started getting dizzy, "I can't wait! Please stop spinning me!"

Polly blushed, "Sweet see ya!" Polly threw him and skated away.

"Why are the girls I know so rough?" Lincoln asked himself while rubbing head.

Lincoln left the gym to his next class.

* * *

Time skip to Lincoln in the school library.

Lincoln was looking for a cooking book to help him make easy snacks for the dance. He checked the cooking ail until he found the book he was looking for he then left the ail and noticed a goth girl around his age with hair that covered one eye was trying to reach for a book in a creative writing guide ail, but could quite reach it.

He grabbed the book for her surprising her, "Sorry, I was looking for a book for the dance and I noticed you needed help."

He looked down and saw her blush a bit.

"It's OK I was looking for references to use for my haiku journal." The girl said in monotone.

Lincoln hands her the book, "Name's Lincoln what's yours?"

"Haiku I'm the founder of the Morticians Club I would say have a nice day, but life is never ending sea of misery." She said in monotone she reaches for the book and grabs It, but touches Lincoln's hand making her look away blushing some more.

Lincoln smiles, "Hehehe you remind me of my sister Lucy she's goth too she's really into this one vampire named Edwin."

"Gasp from The Vampires of Melancholia I love that show." Haiku said in a monotone.

Lincoln stared giggling, "I remember one time when my big brother got my two sisters to call It VoM when they want to try watching the show cause she got so mad, It was adorable."

Haiku tiled her head, "Was she a kid with bangs over her eyes with pale skin?"

Lincoln nodded.

"I helped her with a petition to get that guy pretty boy off the show, It flopped, but hey I got free candy for going door to door goth perks." Haiku said showing a small smile.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, "It's not a bad show wise either isn't the dude a vampire now?"

Haiku blushed, "Yeah, I'll even admit he is a bit dreamy being undead now."

Lincoln laughs, "It's OK being beautiful is dangerous. Why do you think we have to beat people away with a stick?"

Haiku showed a small smiled again, "Well It was pleasure talking to you, but I have to search for references." Haiku said in her monotone voice again.

Lincoln jumped, "Ah! I have to get this cook book checked out!"

The librarian shushed him.

"Sorry." Lincoln whispered then looked to Haiku, "Hey we should hang out and talk I'm about sure you and I could find plenty of things to talk about."

Haiku hugged her book, "Maybe we could talk at the dance my parents are making me go to be more social, we could talk more there."

Lincoln smiled, "Sure, Later Haiku!"

The librarian shushed him again, "My goodness there can't be a worst child then that?"

Unknown to her a small child genius was coming into her library at the moment.

* * *

Time skip to Lincoln in cooking class.

Lincoln is working on the the last dish of snacks for the dance, "Ok we're all set for set on party snacks and the DJ is set up, Now all I need to do is get theses to the gym and I'm in the clear, man I'm on-"

"FIRE!" A voice was heard. Lincoln jumped and ran to the source and saw a oven on fire. Everyone was trying to put It with water or whatever was on hand. One boy was about to pour some cooking oil on It when Lincoln grabs his arm.

"Yeah let's not pour that..." Lincoln said and pulled out a fire extinguisher from his satchel and sprayed the oven until the fire was vanquished. After a moment Lincoln took a breath and looked towards the other students, "Ok who started the fire?!" Jonathan yelled.

Everyone was scared of the sudden angry from the normally adorkable Lincoln.

Lincoln sighs, "Look I'm sure someone in here started the fire cause I was near the door and the only person who left the room was the teacher so some fess up or I'll just have say everyone is guilty when the teacher comes back."

"Yeah right you have nothing on us snowflake your just trying to kiss up to the teachers." A girl not looking away from her phone said.

Lincoln looked to the girl, "Your half right I am trying to brown nose the teacher, but that's to get out of summer so answer me this how many days do you think you'll miss of school when your found guilty for destruction of school property?"

"Huh?!" The other students yelled panicking.

Lincoln smiled, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure no one here wants to get suspended from school cause the only thing worst then summer school is being kicked out of school so I'm gonna ask again who did It?"

The room went silent until clown shoes were heard. A chubby around girl around Lincoln's age dressed as a clown came up front to the group, "It was me I stared the fire."

Lincoln smiled and started laughing confusing everyone.

"What's funny?" One random kid asked.

Lincoln wiped a tear away, "I was expecting someone less clown looking to be the culprit so I guess that explains the smell of banana cream pie." Lincoln scratched his head.

"I was making some pies for a test at my clown school later." The clown said nervously.

"OK well Giggles we're tell the teacher what happened."

The clown girl nodded.

After the teacher came back they told them what happened Giggles got in trouble for using a oven without supervision she had lose some of allowance to play a repair man to help with the damages.

Lincoln and Giggles return to the cooking class to pick up Lincoln's punch, muffins chips and cheese and crackers and get ready for their next class.

"So how did you do that back there?" Giggles asked picking up the punch bowl.

Lincoln looked to her, "What put out the fire?" Lincoln picking up the rest.

Giggles shook her head, "No that whole detective act back there, you even knew my name! How did you do It?"

"Oh well I make lots of plans so I'm just a thinker I like to call myself "The Man with Plan" sometimes." Lincoln said. "And as for your name I just called you giggles cause your dressed as a clown."

Giggles jaw almost hit the floor, "So you took a shot?!"

Lincoln smiled, "Yup." He pretended to shoot her with a finger gun.

Giggles looks dumbfounded then starts laughing, "Your so weird!"

Lincoln joins in the laughter, "And that's coming from the clown oh wow." He then walks to her and offers her a snack.

Giggles blushes and takes the treat, "Thanks, you know If I'm free later we should me up at the dance I could bring a pie for eating not throwing."

Lincoln smiles, "That would be great! I would like for once not to have a pastry launched into my face I hate getting frosting from my nostrils whenever April hits."

Giggles chuckles, "Don't worry I won't be throwing any pies, but you better watch out for my flower." Giggles smiled.

The two then left the school to get ready for the dance.

* * *

Cuts to The Loud House. Lincoln has just gotten home after working all day only to be greeted by his favorite adopted big brother.

Johnny ruffled the while haired boy's head, "Hey, Snowball, how did school go?"

"Hey, bro." Lincoln greeted back, "It was OK I'm going to the dance tonight so that will be fun and how was your day?"

"It was pretty much like any other day." Johnny then stopped messing with his little bro's hair, "Wait, your going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?"

Lincoln nodded earning a gulp from Johnny.

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you better not let your sisters know."

Lincoln gave a nervous laugh before opening the door, "Tell me abo-YAH!"

Lincoln's sisters are there eagerly awaiting to hear the news.

"So? Are you going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Leni asked.

"Uh, yee, uh, um...yes." Lincoln said stammering.

"So who are you going with? The Sadie Hawkins is literally the most important dance in a girl's life so you gonna to be have to dress up, fix your hair, by flowers-" Lori would go, but Lincoln interrupted.

"Aw man I have to a get a date too I'm already going with four girls." He said annoyed.

"WHAT?!" The Sisters yelled flabbergasted.

"Yeah. While was setting up the dance four girls asked me to met me them at the dance." Lincoln said.

The room got quiet.

Lincoln looked around, "Um what's wrong?"

The girls started talking all at once.

"Literary what is wrong with you?" Lori yelled.

"How could you Linky?!" Leni yelled.

"Bro why did you do that?!" Luna yelled.

"Looks like this ball turned into a brawl!" Luan yelled then giggled.

"If you did that to me I would wedgie so hard you would exploded!" Lynn threaten.

"You can hide in my coffin If you like. Lucy said.

"I'll protect you from a beating them!" Lana yelled.

"I'll get daddy's club for ya Linky!" Lola yelled.

"I shall prepare a recovery wing!" Lisa yelled.

"Boo-Boo Lincoln!" Lily yelled.

Johnny pulled out a air horn from his satchel and Lincoln covered his ears.

He pressed it and the girls screamed.

After the girls were quiet Lincoln started the conversion back up,"What's wrong?!"

The sisters took a pause and looked at each other then nodded. "YOU HAVE FOUR DATES TO THE DANCE!" The sisters yelled all at once.

Lincoln jumped back from shock, "What! No I don't I'm just going to dance with Tabby and Polly, Giggles is just bring a pie and Haiku and I are gonna talk." He then realized what he just said,"I HAVE A FOUR DATES TO THE DANCE!"

"SEE!" The sisters yelled.

Johnny put his hands in his dreadlocks, "Oh this is like every main characters on a TV show worst nightmare!" He then looked to Lincoln,"So what are you gonna do?"

Lincoln started to think out loud, "Well, I promised to met them at the dance so there only two options, ditch them-" Lincoln started to say, but got interrupted.

"Which you're not doing your to the dance now, dude, 'cause my friend'll be wicked bummed if you flake on her!" Luna yelled forcefully while poking his chest.

"Mine too." Lynn said.

"Ditto." Lucy said.

"Yeah! Snow-one likes a flake!" Luan yelled defensively then laughs. "But seriously, you're going."

Lincoln grabbed Luna's hand,"OK first don't threaten me. Second I was just throwing options."

Johnny kneed down to Lincoln height, "Bro how are you supposed to juggle four dates?"

Lincoln smiled, "Don't worry I still have option B."

* * *

Time skip to the dance. Everyone is out on the dance floor and Lincoln walks in wearing a tuxedo shirt rather then his normal black shirt. He then getting a raffle ticket from his teacher.

"And here's your raffle ticket." Ms. DiMartino said.

"Ooh! There's a raffle?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. The winner gets to have lunch with me in the teachers' lounge." Ms. DiMartino said.

"Oh well that's interesting...I'll be seeing ya." Lincoln said running off not liking to spend to much time with the hot teacher.

Lincoln then pulled out a walkie-talkie "Snack Pack, Snack Pack, this is Snow Ball do you read?" Lincoln looked around, "I can't find you anywhere?"

Lincoln felt someone tap his shoulder he turned around to see a young black kid with a brown paper bag with goggles on his head with dreadlocks leaking out like seaweed, He looked around to be Lincoln's height, he wore a orange and black checker shirt short sleeve shirt under a green jacket, with lots of pockets, black and gray cargo pants, blue soap shoes, a sliver utility belt wrapped around his waist and was carrying two big black traveling satchels.

"I'm here bro ready to save this dance?"

Lincoln jumped back, "J-Johnny?! w-why are you my age?"

Johnny rubbed his arm, "I figured I was a bit to heavy to stay on the rafters so I asked Lisa to shrink me down, plus I wanted to see myself as a kid again."

Lincoln laughed, "Well you look cool as a kid, I would want to hang out with ya."

Johnny waved him off, "Oh you, anyway I'm gonna be in the rafters, ready for operation Dance Dance Desolution?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yup. we got everything we need to make the night go smoothly: binoculars, stopwatch, dossiers on each of the lovely ladies, and, lastly, a hidden microphone and receiver."

Johnny nodded, "And I'll be your eyes in the sky. Now, let's do this!"

The two fist bump and spit up.

Lincoln then saw his friends. Rusty, Zach, and Liam are hanging out dateless, "Hey, guys. Did you get dates?"

"Nah. We're just here for the raffle. I've always wanted to see the teachers's lounge." Liam said.

Lincoln rose is eyebrow, "Are you sure It doesn't have any to do with Ms. DiMartino being in the teachers's lounge?"

"No..." Liam answering not convincing.

Lincoln then saw Clyde standing near the entrance of the gym and decide to walk up to him,"Hey, buddy why are you here by yourself?"

"Oh hi Lincoln, Ronnie Ann told me to meet her at the gym which is weird cause I could of gotten my dads to drive us." Clyde said.

"Well I don't think she would ditch you so she probable has her reasons." Lincoln said.

"Clyde!" a female voice yelled.

The two saw Ronnie Anne had gotten a make over for the dance she was in a red Spanish dress with pink at the bottom and long pink gloves, her ponytail was down and brushed, she wore red lipstick and had gold ear rings on and had a black wire tiara on her head.

The two boys had different reactions Lincoln was surprised for never seeing Ronnie Anne dressing up while Clyde was shocked that he was dancing with this beautiful girl.

"It's rude to stare you know?" Ronnie Anne asked blushing while looking down nervously.

Lincoln was the first snap out of It, "You know this dance is casual right?"

"Hey my mom and brother found out I was going to a dance with Clyde so they made me dress up tonight. That's why I had to tell Clyde to met me here." Ronnie Anne said with her face red.

"Ba...ba...ba..." Clyde said infatuated.

"Well Clyde seems to likes It so they have to know something right." Lincoln said.

"I guess, but I stick out like a sore thumb.." Ronnie Anne pouted.

"Well If you want to free your legs try cutting the bottom parts." Lincoln said.

"I'll give It a try later see ya around." Ronnie Anne said grabbing Clyde before walking away.

"Snow Ball, I'm still in position." Johnny said then waves to signal him and then takes cover, "Are we still doing this?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yes we are, I was just talking to my friends thanks for the help bro."

"Don't mention it." Johnny said then searches with the binoculars, "Now, at your 11 o'clock, you'll see Tabby. She loves sweatin' to the oldies, turning it up to 11, and her ideal date is soundproofing a wall with egg crates."

Lincoln walks up to her, "Hey, Tabby good to see ya mate."

"Hey, Luv this party is jamming good one ya!" Tabby yelled.

"Thanks, I know this is jumping right to in, but do want to dance?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure do want to do some air guitar?" Tabby asked doing the motion.

"Sure!" Lincoln yelled.

They dance for awhile and air guitar until Johnny called, "Sky Guy to the Ladies' Man, your time is up. Move onto Girl No. 2."

"Ooh, sorry, Tabby. My piano elbow's acting up. Gonna grab an ice pack." Lincoln said dashes off.

"Okay, at your 6 o'clock is Giggles. A Virgo with an infectious laugh, Giggles' ideal date is trying to figure out how many people she can cram into one car." Johnny said.

Jonathan walks up to her next. "Hey, Giggles. I'm here, did you bring you pie?" Jonathan asked.

"Yup! Making It was a piece of cake." Giggles joked. She then raised her hand for a high five Lincoln gave her a high five and he gets zaps with a joy buzzer, "You know I've heard a lot of buzz about you!" Giggles joked then laughs.

"Good one. "You got to lend me a hand with April Fools Day." Lincoln said offering a hand shake.

Giggles took off her joy buzzer and shook his hand, but his arm came off making her screamed.

They then both laugh. "Touché!" Giggles yelled.

"Wrap it up, Ladies' Man. Girl No. 3 is waiting. Haiku, is an up and coming poet. Her dislikes include kittens, sunlight, and people who smile too much." Johnny said.

Lincoln walks to her and sits next to her, "Hi. It's me from the library you remember."

"Hi, Lincoln. Wanna hear my poem? Empty, lonely, dark. The universe is weeping. I have no tissues. Okay, your turn." Haiku said.

"Uh...Hot pepperoni, sausage, peppers and cheese melts, the roof of my mouth." Lincoln said.

"Oh, yes. Pizza the only point of Friday existing. Beautiful." Haiku said.

"Time's up, Ladies' Man. The last girl is Lynn's roller derby teammate, Polly Pain. I think she's over by the-" Johnny says, but get interrupted.

Polly comes rolling in and gives Lincoln a surprise roller derby attack which launches him into the wall, "I found her, Pack..."

"Nailed ya, bro! In roller derby, that's a move I like to call the Booty Block!" Polly said shakes her booty on the name and grabs Lincoln. "And this is the Helicopter!" She added starts spinning him over her head.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa!" Lincoln yelled.

Polly drops him on a mat.

"Wow! You didn't even barf! I'm impressed." Polly said.

"Thanks..." Lincoln said then cracks his back, "Your sure are a tough chick."

"That's time, Ladies' Man. Get ready for round two!" Johnny yelled.

Lincoln is now head whipping with Tabby on top of the amp. Johnny times it.

Giggles is juggling muffins and Lincoln adds another then starts eating them as the muffins come down Next, he is doing shadow puppets with Haiku. Haiku makes the Grim Reaper, and Lincoln tries to make something, but his fingers get tied in a lot of knots. Johnny is eating some chips while watching through binoculars. Polly is practicing more roller derby moves on Lincoln. She spins around and tosses him.

"AAAHH!" He yells flying into a wall.

Johnny laughs at Lincoln's pain.

* * *

The boys' room. Lincoln splashes some water on his face and shakes his head,

"How ya feelin', Sky Guy?" Lincoln asked to Johnny through his mic.

"I'm fine, are you OK? You've been running around all night." Johnny said.

"I'm a little bruised, but I'll live J. I'll say bye to the girls and call It a night." Lincoln said. He then opens the door to discover that a certain Giggles was talking to Tabby, "Ahh!"

Skip to under the buffet table.

Johnny started breathing in his bag mask, "Great just great two of your dates are talking to each other, what do we do when they find out they went to the dance the same dance with the person and then they're going to kill you then kill me for helping you, game over man game over!"

Lincoln tried calming him down, "Johnny, Johnny just calm down I'll think of something okay." Lincoln then thought for a moment, "I've got an idea." He looks for his three dateless friends, but couldn't find them, "Hey, Jon, where are Rusty, Zach, and Liam?"

"They left to the Gus' Games and Grub." Johnny said.

Lincoln jumped, "What why?!"

"Clyde told them there was a deal there tonight." Johnny said.

Lincoln looked annoyed, "Remind me to get you to stuff Clyde in a locker later."

"Well you leave before things get ugly." Johnny said worried.

"Right." Lincoln said then runs to Polly, "Hey Polly I had a great night, but I need to get home before I get in trouble night." He said, but Polly grabbed him.

"Come on you can't leave, the dance yet doesn't end for a hour." Polly said then starts spinning him above her head, "We have plenty of time." She added then threw him.

"WAH!" Lincoln yelled. He went flying like a bullet and crashes onto the floor and sighs with relief. Lynn is in his line of sight, turns around, sees nothing, shrugs, and walks off.

Lincoln dashes to the DJ booth.

Johnny pulls out his phone, "OK time for some backup."

Cuts to Lori and Leni's room, Lori is reading a texting on her phone, she see Johnny calling her.

Lori answered, "Hi Jay-Jay how's are the dates going?"

"Bad the girls are talking to each other we need help here, tell Lynn, Lucy, Luna and Luan to call their friends and tell them Lincoln got sick, I'll handle the rest." Johnny said.

"I'm on It." Lori said and hung out, "Lynn, Lucy, Luan and Luna get your butts in here now!"

The said girls run into the room. "Look you guys are gonna call your friends and bail the boy out!" Lori yelled.

"But Lincoln is the one asked our friends out!" Lynn yelled.

"Yeah well, he went out on the dates so help him or I'm gonna never drive you guys anywhere ever again." Lori threaten.

The girls then pulled out their phones, but their friends wouldn't answer.

The girls then got worried, "Oh no." The girls said. Lori then pulled out Vanzilla's keys.

Back at the dance Lincoln is dodging Polly punches.

"Lincoln! How could you, mate? I never thought of you as to timer." Tabby said hurt.

"You. Are the biggest jerk I ever met!" Polly yelled trying to round house kick, but he grabbed her leg.

"Look ladies you have to listen I never meant to hurt you I just wanted to not get stuck in Summer school!" Lincoln yelled.

Giggles throws a pie at him and blinds him, "You just trying to make a excuse you y-you pig!" Giggles yelled tearing up bit.

Lincoln whips his face, but gets slapped by Haiku.

"You ruined my trust in human even more." Haiku said.

"Look I'm just trying to say I'm sorry." Johnny said, but get tackled by Polly.

"Why should we listen to you after you did this!" Polly yelled.

"Cause-' Jonathan began to say, but get punched in the face by Polly. The other three dates start kicking and punching him.

Johnny meanwhile is looks for help, he sees Ronnie and talking to girl Jordan and runs to them.

Girl Jordan smirks, "Got to say you guys look cute together."

"Knock It off Jordan once this dance is over I'm taking this off." Ronnie Anne said.

Clyde got a nosebleed and fainted.

"I guess that was a poor choice of words.." Ronnie Anne said scratching her head.

"Guys I need your help, Linc's in trouble!" Lincoln yelled grabbing Ronnie Ann's hand.

"What!" The two girls yelled.

Lincoln gets a punch bowl slammed on his head then spits some of the punch out, "Look I'm giving you girls one more chance to stop fighting me." He blocks a punch from Tabby.

"Not happening." Giggles said holding two muffins.

"Hey leave him alone!" a voice yelled.

Lincoln saw Johnny, Girl Jordan and Ronnie Ann, "Guys?"

Ronnie Ann ripped the bottom of dress to free her legs, wiped her lip stick off and then threw her tiara at Polly who winced back.

"Looks like this dance turned into brawl." Ronnie Anne said then smirked. The four dates girls looked angry at the tomboy.

Ronnie Ann charged at the girls while the girls charged at her, Ronnie Anne goes for a Superman punch at Giggles who flew back to the force, Tabby used her nails and claw Ronnie Anne's face while Haiku follows that up with her kick to the stomach.

Johnny stop the attack by head-butted Haiku in the back, Johnny and Haiku both trade punches while girl Jordan dealt with Polly, Polly skated around girl Jordan punching her left and right, she even got opening to pick girl Jordan up and spin around she throw girl Jordan as hard as she could and she ended up landing in the snack table.

While the brawl is going out dinner student started to cheer eventually that's got the attention of the chaperones and a teacher decide to stop the fight.

Everyone that was involved with the fight was ordered to wait outside until the dance was over or until they're there their parents could be reached. Once outside everyone grew quiet. Lincoln sighed, "Ok Let me explain what happened."

Then the four girls looked away from him.

Johnny grew angry, "You know what you girls did wasn't Excusable either right?"

The girls looked at the damage they did to the the white boy and guilt hit them like a truck.

Tabby talked for the group, "We'll hear you out mate."

Lincoln gave a small smile, "You see what happened was." Then explain what happened.

After Lincoln explained what happened the girls calmed down. They felt even more guilty and walked to Lincoln, "We're sorry." The four dates said.

Lincoln brought his hands up, "Guys I'm sorry too I didn't realized I asked you guys as dates til the last moment I'm a lot of things, but being a two timer isn't one of them."

"We should of listen to you." Giggles said looking away.

"I shouldn't have attacked you liked that!" Polly yelled putting her hand to her face.

"I'm so sorry mate I was a total berk." Tabby said kicking the ground.

"No amount of apologizes will make up for the pain we brought you." Haiku said with sadness in her voice.

"Look let's just be friends and move forward OK?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure!" The dates yelled happily.

Lincoln smiled then looked to Girl Jorden, Ronnie Ann and Johnny, "Well, I guess that's gonna call it a night you guys are ready to go?"

"I'm good to go the dance was kind of dying honestly let me just grab Clyde." Ronnie Ann said heading back to the dance.

Lincoln then turned back to his dates, "Do you guys want a ride home?"

"Really even after we beat you up?" Haiku asked.

Lincoln laughs, "Hey, your not the first batch of girls to beat me up and you won't be the last."

Johnny jumped, "Wait!" He yelling surprising everyone.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

Johnny started to panic, "We need a ride home quick before our folks kill us!"

Before another word could be said Vanzilla drove up.

Lori shouted from the driver seat, "We made are you guys OK?!"

Johnny smiled, "Never Better! He then ran to Lori and kissed her.

Ronnie Ann and Clyde made It outside while Johnny and Leni kissed stopped.

Clyde was heart broke, "Lincoln told me Lori was dating another guy, but a our age! Life is so cruel!"

Ronnie Ann blushed, "Well speaking og odd couples no one could see us as a couple either, but we still make It work." Ronnie Ann then kissed him on the cheek making Clyde nosebleed and faints again.

Time skip to Johnny, and Lincoln sleeping on the couch in The Loud House.

Lori went down the stairs and looked at the two, "So my boyfriend and my little brother are all tuckered out..." Lori then pulled out phone and took a picture, "Saving this as my new wallpaper." Lori chuckled and went back up stairs.


	9. Linc to the Moon Princess

**Copyright disclaimer I don't own The Loud House.**

* * *

It was night time in the Loud House and the Loud family wanted to the drive-in theater, the men of the house didn't want to go due to the movie being a chick flick, so they decided to stay behind and watch the house while they were gone.

The mother of 12 grabbed the keys to Vanzilla and headed for the door, "Alright boys, we'll be back in a few hours."

Johnny waved a hand while texting on his phone.

Lincoln started to sweat, "O-okay, have fun you guys."

Rita closed the door behind her and soon Vanzilla can be heard driving away.

Lincoln turned back to the TV, a romantic comedy was playing.

"Ugh, this movie is so lame. Can't we watch an action movie instead, no turn to channel 32, wrestling is on!"

And there sat beside him, Said Polly Pain, his date for the evening.

"They're broadcasting Iron Blimp's live performance on channel 12."

Said his OTHER other date for the evening, Tabby.

"Stories From The Tomb is starting soon on channel 58."

Said Haiku, his fourth and final date for the night.

Lincoln sat motionless, remote in hand, no idea what to do.

Lori apparently thought the guys having night would not do, so she arranged a secret date with him and his dates from the Sadie Hacking Dance. Luna, Lynn, and Lucy all were quick to call their respective friends.

So now Lincoln sat on the couch, surrounded by girls all romantically interested in him while Johnny and Lori texted about said date.

Johnny smirked at his little bro, 'I knew my little bro popular with the ladies, but four at once my bro is a player.'

Lori sent a request to start a video chat which Johnny answered, "So how's my baby brother doing?"

Johnny turned the phone to Lincoln and his date, "He looks like he's ready to wet himself."

Lincoln was freaking out, "C-come on, guys, w-w-we all need to agree on s-something to watch." The shaky words falling from his mouth just showed how confident he was with the current situation.

"Why are we watching TV, anyway? Let's move the couch and have a wrestling tournament!" Polly hopped off the couch and attempts to slide it to the side.

"Wrestling is lame AND fake. Let's bring Luna's speakers down here and relax to some tasty jams." Tabby stood on the couch and was about to hop over it when Ronnie and Polly both disagreed with her.

While the two girls argued, Haiku decided to take advantage of the moment. She slid herself next to Lincoln, as close as she can, and placed her head on his shoulder.

This did not go unnoticed, the other girls immediately stopped bickering and their attention was turned to the goth girl.

"Hey, what are you doing!"

Polly walked toward the couch, aggressively pointing at Haiku.

"Nothing."

"Nothing!?"

"Nothing that involves you."

Anger radiated from Polly's face, her fist was shaking, this skater was about to start roiling her skates all over Haiku's face.

Lincoln puts his arms in the air, "Now, g-girls, let's all c-calm down."

Polly and Haiku ignored Lincoln and continued to glare at each other.

Tabby sat back down on the couch and watched the two silently fight, getting a sly idea herself.

She scoots towards Lincoln's free side and wraps her arm around his.

Once again, such an action garners the attention of the other girls, they're gazes turn to the little rocker.

"It begins." Haiku says.

Haiku wraps both her arms around Lincoln's arm.

Polly looks back and forth between the two girls, not knowing whether to grab Lincoln or to punch someone.

Her answer became clear when she jumped into the air and landed directly onto Lincoln's lap.

Silence filled the room as the three girls looked on in disbelief at the daring girl.

Even Lincoln was frozen as the sight of a girl sitting on such an intimate area.

Suddenly a fight cloud was made from all for date while Lincoln tip toed out and dash to his room.

Johnny chucked while Lori's jaw was dropped, "I think you should've spread out his dates."

Lori put a hand to her face, "My baby brother is being eaten alive, I'm literally such a idiot!"

Johnny brought the phone to his face, "Your not a idiot, you just want your brother to be happy. Did you succeed?"

Johnny looks to the still active fight cloud, "Maybe not, but I can fix this up for ya."

Lori removed her hand from her face, "How are you gonna do that?"

Johnny smiled, "I'm gonna give some advice." He hung up the phone and decided to approach the fight cloud.

Johnny approach the for girls and one by one pluck them from the fight cloud.

The girls were still trying to claw at each other until they realize that they were split apart.

"Look girls you guys need to chill, my bro is terrified right now he's literally on a date with four girls simultaneously and this time he has to keep them from trying to kill each other." Johnny Explained.

Polly pouted, "Well Lynn never mention that this is going to be a group date, I thought me and little snowball we're going to hang out alone." Polly crossed her arms frustrated not being able to spend some personal time with her crush.

Tabby puffed her chest out, "Yeah Luna told me that the little guy was all by himself and here we are in a cat fight just trying to get him to notice us."

Haiku brushed her dress off of any dust from the cloud of violence she was in earlier, "If I had known I would have had to share Lincoln I would have simply cast a love spell on my little snow bat." She blushed thinking of Lincoln's Snow White perfect hair.

Giggles nodded her head, "Yeah you should give us a heads-up about this whole date, we're crazy about your brother and sharing isn't exactly something you do with a boyfriend." Giggles glared at the other girls.

Johnny slumped a little, "I'm sorry girls it wasn't part of the plan, Lincoln and I were just going to have a Bros night out then all of a sudden the girl's though it would be nice if you girls showed up and then it just all turned sour real quick."

All four girls notice the glum look on the older boy and circled around him to pat him on the back and insured him that it wasn't his fault.

Johnny smiled at the girls attempt to cheer him up, "Thanks girls, but I really should have put my foot down before they even started." Johnny then stood up, "Speaking of, I have a way you girls might be able to all be happy with my little bro." Johnny give a smirk as the girls grew confused.

"How are you going to do that?" All girls said simultaneously.

Johnny crossed his arms, "Easy all you girls have to do is traverse through the friend zone."

Haiku shivered, "The evil friend zone many have entered and many have yet to make it out from the other side, such is life."

Polly tapped her foot, "I don't know I mean I've been in the friend zone before and usually what ends up happening is I shove a boy into his locker."

Giggles nodded, "Yeah, I rather be his girlfriend then just a friend who's a girl."

Tabby didn't know how to feel on one hand to spend more time with Lincoln was already a sweet deal, but having to stay in the friend zone would ultimately end up hurting her, knowing she couldn't be one step above dating the white haired boy.

Johnny lifted his hands trying to ensure the girls, "Girls girls girls, look my bro is a little shy. I mean the last girl he apparently liked thinks he's a weirdo due to video he posted online, but you girls are already friends with the little guy."

Johnny sat on the chair rest, "You start out as friends, each of you then hang out with Linc one on one, you Jam, play sports, maybe go to a Poetry Club and have a few laughs." Johnny then put his hands on his knees, "He'll then start to see you as more than friends and then you girls enter smooch City."

All four girls blushed at the idea of being able to kiss Lincoln something they all wanted to do before the ended of dance. All four girls then stepped away from the older boy and huddled like football players, quietly talking to each other and discussing if this was a smart move or not after what felt like an hour which was really just a minute the four girls nodded in agreement then walked backed to the older boy.

Tabby decided to talk for the group, "We'll set aside our differences and work together to get out of the friend zone."

Johnny smiled, "Perfect, okay here is some advice about my baby bro, first he likes Ace Savvy, it's his favorite comic book series, he has like every issue ever, second he's a bit of a nerd he's smart and geeky but he has a big heart so he may be a bit sensitive so try not to push the romantic stuff too much."

Johnny then took a breath, "Third and final he has a great sense of humor, he can play the cello knows how to rhyme and thanks to Lynn, he can play sports as good as a 12 year old so feel free to mix your hobbies with his."

Tabby, Haiku and Giggles listen closely while Polly wrote down all of the advice that Johnny was giving to them.

Johnny then looked upstairs and back to the girls, "Okay so you girls should start with watching his favorite movie Ace Savvy versus one-eyed Jack A Tale of Two Heroes, the two end up fighting against each other I watched it I give it a 4 out of 10 special effects were horrible in it."

Johnny then brought the girls in, "Alright you girls start the movie while I go and grab my bro break!"

All four girls went to set up the movie while Johnny went upstairs to grab his little bro.

As he walked upstairs his phone started to go off he checked it and saw that Lori was calling him again, he answered his phone.

Hey babe, how's it going?"

Lori gave a small smile, "Everything's fine over here, well except for the part were Lana started to look for any left over popcorn bags on the floor, how are things on your end?"

Johnny chuckled, "Pretty good, I gave the girls some guy advice and I'm going to get Lincoln ready for round 2."

Lori smiled she was happy that Johnny was supporting Lincoln in his first ever relationship even though it was an odd one Lori then decided to ask a question that's been bothering her for a while, "Hey Johnny?"

"Yeeeessss?"

"I was wondering what are we?"

Johnny started to get curious at what the oldest Loud sister meant by her question, "What do you mean, "what are we?""

Lori bit her lower lip, "I mean- Lori looked around and noticed that no one was around as she'd walked out of Vanzilla to talk in private and not interrupt the movie, Are we dating?" Lori blushed at the end.

Johnny though to himself, Lori and himself dating? They definitely were intimate with each other, but same can be said with Mrs. Loud. Out of all the girls though Lori was the closest in age second being Leni of course cause she was a year younger than Lori.

Johnny decide to give a quick answer, "I really don't know what we are, but if you want to be together we try to make our relationship work."

Lori started to blush, she started to get the same feeling that she felt when she met Bobby for the first time. She was giggling like a schoolgirl, "Okay Jay-Jay we"ll be boyfriend and girlfriend I'll literally see you later tonight to celebrate our new relationship~."

Johnny gulped he had an idea of how Lori want to celebrate and he knew it didn't involved wearing clothes, "Okay babe, I'll see you later tonight okay? Love you bye!"

Johnny hung up his phone and let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, 'Great me and Lori are going to wrestling later hopefully we won't have to worry about any interruptions this time I wonder if Lori still had that picture of us after the last time we had sex.'

Johnny then approach Lincoln's door and gently knocked on it, "Bro you okay in there, want to chat?" After waiting for a bit for a response Lincoln slowly opened the door and took a peek out.

Lincoln looked up to the older boy, "Are the girls mad at me?" Worry and guilt filled his voice.

Johnny laid on his knees so he could talk face to face with Lincoln, "Well their more mad at the situation rather then you buddy, never though I would see a little guy like you juggling four girls."

Lincoln blushed, "It's just weird usually you know having girls that close to me, I mean yeah Lynn tosses me around like a rag doll and girl Jordan likes to tossed dodge balls at me, but I've never had four girls ever like me like me."

Johnny feel bad for his little brother, they were both in a similar situation, multiple girls liking one man well one being a littler man, but still having more than one girl like yeah was tough to handle.

The older boy ruffled the younger boys hair, "Look bro I know dating is weird and scary, but those four girls down there really like you and I feel like you owe it to them to at least finish tonight's date."

Johnny then looked downstairs to check on the girls, " Heck I even talked them into being friends with you first, you know in case the they change their mind about ya."

Lincoln was shocked for a while there he thought he would have to choose least one girl, but they could just be as friends or he can choose one of them he felt a weight off his shoulders, "Really we can just be friends, we don't have to date each other?"

Johnny shook his head, "Of course not I'm not going to force you to date anyone you don't want to."

Lincoln laughed, "I wish my sisters were more like you, they told me if a girl bullied me that means she liked me."

Johnny snorted, "Yeah well the same doesn't go for guys, if I punch Lori that would be a whole different can of worms."

The two boys share a laugh at how ridiculous the scenario was girl hitting guys to like the sort of they like them wall little boys that girl don't be the exact opposite.

Lincoln then decide to exit his room and looked downstairs, "Are you sure they're okay with just being friends?"

Johnny stretched his neck, "Well I want you to just give them a chance, if you don't like them you don't have to date them."

Lincoln now with newfound courage inside him walked downstairs to sit with his dates on the couch, once he noticed that the program they're watching was one of his favorite movies he grew excited I and between all four girls.

Johnny smile from upstairs, "Go and get them little brother."

* * *

 **Time Skip 3 days later.**

Lola was busy dolling herself up, "Ok, a little more..." Lola carefully applied the rest of her eyeliner on, "Done!" Lola excitedly admired her work in the mirror.

She let out a satisfied sigh, "Don't I just look amazing?" She asked out loud, asking nobody in particular.

"Well we have the same face so yes, yes you do." Lana was heard on the other side of the room.

Lola turned to her only to see her laying down on her back, playing with Hopps.

She didn't even look in Lola's direction when she said that.

"Grr, you could at least look at me when you say that. What do you think?" Lola said putting a hand behind her head, striking a pose.

Lana looked at Lola from her bed, not getting up, her head dangling off the bed, upside down.

"I don't know... I guess it looks like you have gunk on your face." She went back to playing with Hopps, throwing him in the air.

Lola glared at her sister, "Ugh, I knew it'd be useless to ask you. I'll go ask someone with style. Leni, perhaps."

"Alright, have fun." Lana waved her off, still inattentive.

Lola walked into Lori and Leni's room, trying to find her sister.

The only thing she found in there was Lori, texting away on her phone.

"Lori, where's Leni?" She asked.

"She went out with mom to the mechanic. After the van gets fixed she's gonna try and learn to drive again." She said simply, not looking up from her phone and continuing to text.

Lola stomped her foot down, "They're gone again? Argh! They'll be gone all day!"

Lori rolled her eyes, "Why do you need her anyway?"

Lola looked to her big sister, "I wanted to ask her about my makeup."

Lori smirked at that statement, "Really? You want to ask Leni... LENI, about makeup. That's literally hilarious!"

Lola dropped her head as if in defeat.

How could she have forgotten that Leni is terrible with makeup; her fashion style is fine, but not her makeup skills.

She put her fingers to her head, rubbing her temples, being cautious not to mess up her makeup.

Well, since she was here... "Hey, Lori. How do I look?".

Lola strikes another pose, trying to bring out the makeup she worked so hard to maintain.

Lori took a quick glance, not turning her head, "You look fine." She went back to her phone, once again texting.

Lola's eye twitched, 'Fine? Just fine?!'

Lola took a couple of steps closer to Lori, "Umm, Lori. I'm going to be wearing this face to the Little Miss Cute and Mean pageant later this week, so maybe you'd like to give me a liiiiittle more to go on than just that."

Lori sighed, almost as if she was annoyed. She sat up straight and gave a good look at Lola, "Honestly you look f- great! I'm sure you'll do great at the pageant."

Lola lifted her hands up, "Ugh, that's not exactly helpful."

Lori went back to her phone on again, "Well you know that's not really my thing."

Lola started to make her way out of the room, "Whatever. I'll just ask Lincoln."

"Lincoln went with Lisa to a science fair thing at the college. They won't be back until later." Lori replied

Lola slowly closed the door to Lori's room. She wanted to be angry but she just couldn't. Why was it so hard to just get some attention.

The girls in movies always have parents who are willing to do anything for them.

"Hey, Princess!" A voice interrupted her from her little dilemma.

Johnny was walking with a mini stack of comics to Lincoln's room.

"O-Oh, hey J-Johnny!" Lola blushed and stars forming in her eyes due to seeing her crush, "What are you up to?" She asked excitedly, remembering what the two did months ago.

Johnny looked down to the little pink fanatic, "I'm about to drop off these comics to Snowball. They're pretty old so the store was having a sale. Three for a dollar! Can you believe that?"

Johnny had a look of glee on his face as he tried going to his brother's room.

"Uhh, Johnny!" Lola called out after him.

"Yeah? What's up?" Johnny asked looking down at the girl.

"W-well..." Lola began.

Everyone seemed so busy or uninterested, and now Lincoln was gone for the day, "...I was wondering if you could give me some input on my makeup?"

Johnny rose a eyebrow, "Um sure yeah, of course! Go to my room. I need to set these comics down."

Lola delightfully followed Johnny order.

After setting Lincoln's gift down on Lincoln desk, Johnny made his way to Lola, "Alrighty then, what do you need?"

Lola swung her feet of Johnny's bed, "Well, I just wanted a second opinion on my makeup. I mean, I know I look great, but I wanted to verify it; also Lori was no help!"

'I look "fine"?!' She thought angrily to herself. 'Hmph!' She wanted praise, not normal.

Johnny nodded, "Ah, I see. Well let me take a good look at you." Johnny clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

He put his hand on Lola's chin and gently moved it around, carefully examining the makeup, "Well, what I noticed is you used a little too much eyeliner."

Lola gasped, "Really?"

Johnny focused hard on her, "Yep, you have some black gunk right beside your eye." Johnny licked his thumb, and rubbed Lola's cheek.

She would normally be disgusted, but she couldn't complain.

She was getting exactly what she wanted: someone who paid attention, didn't just brush her off and helped, despite being busy. It actually made her heart flutter as his thumb touched her cheek.

Lola let out a small giggle.

Johnny let out a small chuckle of his own, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing at all." she replied, unable to make the newfound smile on her face disappear.

Johnny the brought out his mirror, "There... how does that look?"

Lola saw her reflection, "I actually look pretty good!" Lola smiled happily.

Johnny put his mirror back in his satchel, "Yeah! You look awesome!"

Lola couldn't help, but blush. She was finally getting the praise and attention she was so devoid from. Lola gave Johnny a hug, squeezing him tighter than before.

Johnny laughed happily, "Aww, thanks Lola." He retured the hug.

Lola broke the hug as she started walking out of Johnny's room, "Bye, Johnny! Thanks for all your help."

Johnny waved, "It's no trouble at all."

Lola walked back to the house.

This was the second time that a boy had been there for Lola when everybody else couldn't.

Her heart fluttered just thinking about the next time she could ask either boy for help as she walked back to her home.

* * *

 **Unknown amount of days later**

Days flew by in the Loud House, one day Johnny felt a cold chill go down his spine sesening some bad was gonna happen and he was right, Lori decided to be very open with the fact that the two of them have become an item and announced that the two of them were dating.

The sudden news showed mixed results, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lola, Lucy and Rita seemed quite upset at Lori while Lana Lisa Lily and Luan didn't seem to pay no mind to it announcement. Lincoln however was quite happy with the news, given the fact that this would make Johnny Lincoln's brother by marriage at least that's what Lincoln took the news.

As the days went on however Johnny came up with a idea to cheer the upset women up, he figured that most of the women in the house we're in love with him or at minimum had a crush on him so he figured he might as well spend as much time as each sister as possible and make sure there's plenty of love to go around.

And that's what lead Johnny and Luna hanging in the garage.

"And that's how you play a guitar, big bro.", Luna mused. It had been a hour of the rocker explaining how to play the string instrument and how to play with passion, meaning and emotion. Luna knew a lot about it. While her songs were often quite loud and rock-like, she decided to teach her big bro a romantic song since she's been crushing on him for awhile.

Unfortunately, Luna's explanation was easier said than done. The Dreadlocked boy allowed his sister to stay in the room in case he needed extra help during the writing process. As she casually sat on her beanbag with her guitar on her lap, she occasionally glanced up to him. He looked deep in thought, his fingers were playing the right notes. but the music he made lacked passion and emotion.

The rocker found it genuinely sweet he was putting so much effort in trying to learn to play a instrument for her, she remembered back when they were kids and he wanted to be the rock star, but gave up after on week and gave her his guitar.

Johnny kept playing, but once he let out a frustrated "Ugh! This is going nowhere!" He then walked over to Luna and moved her from her beanbag to his lap as he sat into the beanbag.

Luna blushed at the sudden act, "Whoa, dude what are you doing?"

Johnny moved Luna hands to be over his, "I can't play like you so I need you to give me some passion."

Luna smirked, "Dude, chill down on the hormones. If you wanna get laid, you can just tell me. No need to make up an excuse."

The words made Johnny's cheeks flush a deep red as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, "I-I didn't mean that kind of passion." He started to blush harder, "What kind of guy do you take me for?"

Luna simply kept smirking. It was totally cute when Johnny got this embarrassed. There was no denying it. She though he would be having sex with girls all the time with his looks, Only then, she noticed her big brother had ended up pitching a tent while she sat in his lap.

One of her hands tentatively reached for his bulge and gently groped and fondled it while she murmured, "I take you for the kinda guy who needs to let out some of that rockin' steam."

Johnny's mouth fell agape at his sister's boldness. Right when He was about to complain and insist he could perfectly take care of his own needs, Luna suavely whispered, "Just take off all 'em clothes and let your little sis help you, bro."

Her words and the look in her eyes really made Johnny consider it. It was wrong. It was against the dating guide. If Lori found out about this she would rip his dick off and put in a blender. But his cock was truly twitching in its limited space and Luna groping it didn't offer much to ease that. Thus, with a defeated, "Fine!", Johnny stood up and turned himself around.

He took a deep breath to ease himself from his sudden nerves and started ridding himself of his clothing. The black and orange came off, shoes came off, his cargo pants came off. Everything. And Luna witnessed it with full gusto. When he turned around, he found Luna sitting on the edge of his bed in just a black bra and purple panties, causing him to let out a perplexed, "Uuuh..."

Luna smugly smiled and let her eyes scan his body. There was so much muscle going on, and for a seeing only pictures dicks, the manly package down below was quite huge. Her hand patted the spot beside her, gesturing for Johnny to come sit with her. Her action even got backed up with a far too husky, "Come sit with me, love.", that carried a heavy amount of British accent right there.

The dreadlocked man did as he was told and sat beside his third little sister, who wasted no time in wrapping a hand around his thick length. Luna didn't even bother to hide the way she bit her lip in excitement when she started stroking him. She could feel it pulse, feel its warmth and the way it most likely pleased her brother.

And oh, it did please him. A lot, even. He was about to let out a huff, but suddenly questioned, "W-Wait. Luna, are you sure your up to do this?"

Luna serenely responded, "Sure! It's just some experimentation. And I'm pretty sure you're in some need of it."

She kept carefully stroking him and on occasion, she rolled her thumb around the tip. Johnny's soft huffs and groans hit her ears as she slowly inched in to meet his lips. The brunette made sure to be cautious and first whispered a dear, "May I kiss you?" against them.

With his eyes already half closed, Johnny whispered "Yes..." and soon enough, their lips met. It was a loving kiss that started out with gentle pecks against each other. But Luna wouldn't be Luna if she didn't take things up a notch. Their kiss turned into a sloppy, yet passionate make out session, in which their tongues wetly rolled and pressed against one another.

During that moment, Luna let go of his length and eased herself onto his lap. His warm shaft pressed against the front of her panties, but Luna wished it to be more than that. She was well aware that everything they had done so far was already wrong. Disgusting, even. But the rocker needed more. She broke the kiss, causing the two to pant and catch their breath, and rested a hand on Johnny's right cheek.

Luna keenly muttered, "Want to turn me into a woman?"

Johnny knew what that meant. A hint of eagerness coursed through his veins when he responded, "Yes, so much..." and reached down to pull Luna's panties to the side. He stared. Puffy lips, wet folds, all for him to enjoy. With the need of protection long forgotten, Johnny wrapped a hand around his cock and guided the tip to her entrance.

For some reason, the two then waited a few seconds while staring at each other. It was as if they expected one of them to say no, to cut off their filthy and wrong play time. But they heard nothing. Not even a whine. And with that, Luna eased herself down onto his length. Inch by inch slid along her slick walls, making him feel just how wet and hot she actually felt.

To both, this felt like pure bliss. Their eyes never tore away from staring into each other's as Luna completely sat down on his length, feeling him fully inside of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they remained closely pressed to one another, enjoying the moment. To them, it wasn't even a sexual moment. It was a deeply loving one.

Right now, the two have become soon close. They had kissed, Luna was holding him, and Johnny felt like he was in heaven. That have become one.

Very slowly, Luna started moving herself up and down his length. Their foreheads pressed together as they moaned to each other, for each other. Johnny felt as if they were one and as if their bodies belonged together. They were supposed to do this. His hands held her waist and he blatantly helped her move up and down.

It started very moderate with the both of them taking their time, but soon, they realized they had all the time they wanted and desired. Luna's movements quickened and she literally ended up bouncing on his length, her ass jiggling with every movement. Johnny held her closely as he assisted her and leaned forward.

He attentively listened to each "Ah!" and "Oh, nhh!" Luna freed from her lips and often tended to even groan in reply to them as she rode him. His hands gripped her buttocks, kneading and squeezing them whenever he felt the need to. Luna's body was currently all his, and no one would be taking her away from him.

Johnny grew closer to his orgasm, which often resulted in him thrusting his hips up and grunting against his sister's chest. She was reaching her climax, too. Her walls clenched around his cock, aching to milk it from his upcoming load.

Soon enough, the two came together. Luna did first, with Johnny following only a mere second afterwards. Johnny heard Luna yelp a far too noisy "Ah! Ah, mhh!" as she came, and in order to keep her silent, he pressed a hand to her mouth and hissed, "We don't want Mr. Grouse to hear. Quiet!"

Glob after glob of cum freed itself into Luna's tight core as said brunette was leaking on her brother's lap through her orgasm. Her body quivered and her back arched. Johnny even felt like he had to wrap an arm around her waist to ensure she wouldn't teeter off his lap. His sister was truly stunning and for some reason, he loved watching her cum. More so because she was moaning against his hand and rolling her eyes back.

Luna eventually came down from her high and weakly smiled at her brother, who finally peeled his hand away from her face. After pressing a kiss to his forehead, she cupped his cheeks again and met his eyes, "That's was jamming bro. Let me know when your ready for a encore." Luna panted in exhaustion.

Johnny smiled back at her and his hands roamed her sides, fingertips sliding along her sweaty skin. "Alright... I guess I'll do that. Thanks, Luna.", he replied, tilting his head to kiss her again. Luna returned the kiss and murmured, "No problem, dude."

When they stood up, they both headed to the bathroom to clean themselves up. They even assisted one another, lovingly running a washing cloth against each other's skin to rid them from the sweat. It was just the aftermath of their moment together and no sexual moves were made. They did deliver each other caring pecks in the midst of washing each other.

If Johnny had learned one thing, it was undoubtedly that he couldn't have more then just Lori and Rita. Every woman in this family was fantastic in there own way and would need his unguided attention.

* * *

 **End of chapter 9**


	10. My little princess can't be this cute

**Alright** **finally I updated this took forever thanks to the stupid heat waves here in Texas.**

 **Copyright** **disclaimer I don't own The Loud House.**

* * *

Lola sat at her tea party table playing with her dolls.

She imitated a deep, gruff sounding voice, "Honey, I'm home!"

A secondary, slightly high pitched voice followed suit, "Oh dear! I'm so glad you're home. Lola could really use your help with her homework. It's REALLY hard."

She returned to her deep, gruff voice, "Well let me get right on it!"

Lola made the little figure dance over the paper that was taking up the space on in her table.

She let out a defeated sigh, her face hitting the table.

"Stupid homework..."

She wanted to ask for help, but as usual, everyone was busy.

Mom and dad were away for the night, Lori just laughed her off, all the others had their own little thing going on, and Lincoln still wasn't home.

She wasn't mad, however.

If anything she felt anxious; anxious for them to get home to help.

To be more specific, she wanted Lincoln to come home already.

She groaned as her forehead stayed in the table.

Lola quickly lifted her head as she heard a pair of footsteps running up the stairs.

She ran to the door and opened it to see Lynn and Lincoln running in the hall.

There seemed to be obstacles put in place in the hallway.

Lola was in her room most of the day so she didn't even notice.

Lynn expertly and effortlessly hopped over the obstacles, keeping her momentum.

Lincoln tried, and failed to overcome the obstacles, falling at nearly every one.

You gotta applaud his enthusiasm.

"Lincoln!" Lola yelled as he was running by his door.

The sudden surprise yell, caused him to fall over, faceplanting right at Lola's feet.

Normally Lola would have found some sort of pleasure in this current situation.

"Ohmygosh! Lincoln, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Lincoln managed to pick himself up, out of breath as he said, "Hey, Lynn... let's take a break."

Lynn, still jogging in place, ran up to him. "Aww, come on, Linc. We've only parkoured for 40 minutes straight."

"Yeah...ONLY" He replied sarcastically.

As he stretched he noticed Lola still waiting on Lincoln.

"What's up, Lola?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could help me with my homework." She clasped her hands together, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln gave a small laugh, "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Lincoln!" She said as she hugged him.

Lincoln was a little surprised by this act, seeing as he hadn't even helped her out yet.

"O-oh, alright Lola. Let's go take a look." He said, walking in her room.

Lynn groaned, following them inside.

"Alright, I guess we can take a small break." She said as she put her hands behind her head.

"Here, Lincoln. You can take a seat here!" Lola excitedly said, presenting her chair to him.

Lincoln took a seat as he began to examine the paper.

He was completely caught off guard and surprised at what Lola did next.

She took a seat right on Lincoln's lap.

"See, I'm having trouble with these first few questions here." Lola said, pointing at the paper.

To Lola it seemed like a completely normal thing to do.

Lynn couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Aww, you guys are really cute together."

Lincoln blushed.

Lola's recent actions have been quite bizarre, but he decided not to think much of it as he got back to the paper.

It was actually really basic arithmetic.

You could solve these problems by simply using your hands.

Lincoln explained to her what to do, Lynn even chiming in since she understood the questions too.

Lola took in the new knowledge with a smile on her face, beaming the entire time.

"So you think you got it?" Lincoln asked at the door to Lola's room.

"Yep, thanks for all your help!"

"Alright!" Lynn yelled excitedly. "You ready for more running, Linc?"

Lincoln groaned slowly following Lynn as Lola closed the door to her room.

She sat down at her table, setting aside the completed homework.

Lola picked up her dolls and began to play with them.

She began to recreate the scenarios from before she got help with her homework.

"Honey, I'm..." She paused, slowly thinking about how happy she was just now with Lincoln and Lynn both helping her out.

She gave an innocent and sincere smile.

"...Lynn, I'm home!" She said in her dad voice.

"Oh, Lincoln! I'm so happy you're home!"

Lola gave a sigh, "Maybe I can get them to play house with me?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Lola waited outside Lincoln's room, hands clasped together with a huge smile on her face.

A groggy Lincoln opened the door and peered his head.

"Huh...? Lola?"

"Hi, Lincoln!"

"Oh, hey. It's 7AM... on a weekend. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play house with me."

"Huh?"

Lincoln's face showed visible signs of confusion and irritation.

It's the weekend, why is he up so early for this?

"Sorry, Lola but I just wanna relax today."

"Pleeeeeaaaase!" Lola pleaded.

"Just for today. I promise!"

"Sorry, Lola, but it's just not going to happen."

Lincoln stayed firm, understanding what came next.

Temper tantrums were always something to worry about when it came to Lola.

Confusion struck Lincoln as he heard a sniffle in place of Lola's usual growls.

"L-Lola?" Lincoln asked with worry in his voice.

This was quite a surprise to Lincoln.

Normally Lola gets angry and threatens to destroy the person, but this was certainly new.

"P-please, Lincoln! I promise it will be fun! PLEEEEAASE!"

At this point is where Lola would have exploded into fits or rage, so it was natural for Lincoln to be confused and slightly frightened.

"Umm..." he took a look at the sad Lola.

The tears forming in her eyes seemed genuine enough.

An audible sigh escaped him, his head lowering in defeat.

"Fine... I guess I'll play with you."

Playing house doesn't sound like something to bad anyway.

Plus he was already up; all he was planning was more sleep anyway.

"EEEEEEE" Lola happily squee-d.

"Thank you! I also convinced Lynn to play with us to. I told her you already accepted to she agreed to as well."

"Yep. She was annoyed at first but, well, I know how to get her to come around." She said with a wicked smile on her face.

There's the usual controlling Lola he knew.

"Fine... just let me get dressed first."

Lincoln turned, going to his drawers.

Inside he found his familiar orange shirt along with a fresh pair of pants.

"AH!" He yelled in surprise, seeing Lola sitting comfortably on his bed, smile on her face.

He immediately tried to cover what he could of himself with the clothes he had in his hands.

Being in his underwear was normally no big deal for him, but something about being in his room violated that.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for you so we can go!" she said in the most innocent tone.

"Well, do you mind waiting outside? I'm just gonna put on some clothes..."

"Why? Don't you want me here?" she said as puppy dog eyes began forming on Lola's face.

This was pretty bizarre.

Lola is normally very indignant when it comes to Lincoln showing off his underwear or when he refuses to play or go along with whatever Lola wants.

Yet here she was, absolutely being a shy little girl, taking anything negative Lincoln was saying as an assault against her, and she showed it.

"I just..."

A sigh escaped him as he turned his back.

Might as well get dresses and hurry it up.

Lincoln put on his pants, shirt next and turned around.

Lola seemed to be admiring all the stuff on Lincoln's walls.

A small smile formed on his face.

'I guess this Lola isn't that bad either.' he thought to himself.

He didn't know what caused the change but was happy anyway.

"Ok, I'm ready." He said.

"Good!" Lola said, jumping off the bed.

"Shall we go then?"

She outstretched a hand to Lincoln.

Lincoln simply shook it off, as he took her hand.

"Ok, let's go." Lincoln said.

The two kids went off, hand in hand out of the room.

"Would you care for some more tea, Linc?"

Lincoln smiled.

"Why of course, miss. I would love some." He responded in a bad British accent.

Lola couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to be playful.

The stuffed teddy bears and other various guests are nice and all, but it was nice to have someone who actually responds for a change.

"You don't HAVE to do the accent."

A sip was taken in response to the statement, Lincoln being sure to raise his pinky.

"I know," he said with a small laugh, "I just thought I'd try to be... you know. Civilized."

"All that matters to me is that you're here playing with me."

"By the way, where's Lynn and Lana?"

Lincoln surveyed the room for a quick second.

Lola had said that Lynn was also going to play but they were the only ones here.

"Lynn is with Lana. After all, it was take your daughter to work day."

Lincoln showed visible signs of confusion upon hearing that.

"Umm, so where are they exactly."

Scoffing, Lola pointed at the window.

Lincoln took a look outside to see Lynn and Lana, playing outside.

"We're playing house, Lincoln. So Lynn is at "work", while you stay here to take care of me until she gets back."

"Ah" Lincoln finally understood what Lola was getting at.

He took another pretend sip of his tea, giving a satisfying "Aaah" as he placed the cup down.

"Wouldn't it have made more sense for me to go to "work"?" Lincoln asked, making air quotes with his hands.

"I supposed that would have been an option. But then who I have a tea party with?"

"With... Lynn?"

Lincoln's voice had an underlying tone of confusion.

"Y-yeah... that would have been an option to I suppose... but oh well, can't dwell on the past now."

Lola gave a beaming smile before taking a sip of her tea.

It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, so Lincoln decided to ignore it.

Lola got up, dusting off and straightening her dress in the process.

"Well, Lincoln. Do you want to go watch TV with me?"

He sighed, getting up and putting down the teacup.

Once more, Lola outstretched her hand towards Lincoln giving him the sweetest of smiles.

Lincoln gave a smile back, liking how much she got into this character when playing house.

He took her hand as they walked down to the living room.

Luckily no one was there.

Weekends are normally still pretty loud, but there's also more for everyone to do.

Lori's with Bobby, Lynn and Lana are taken care of, Lucy and Lisa love being in their rooms for the most part, and luckily Leni is still with dad learning how to drive.

This leaves the TV wide open for the most part.

Lola happily pranced over to the coffee table, grabbing the remote as she flipped through the channels.

Lincoln took a seat on the couch, lazily settling himself in as he waited for Lola to pick her show.

The tea party was kind of fun, but oh boy was this gonna go by slow with another beauty pageant show.

"Now, we return to the marathon of AAAAGGGH!" the TV spoke out.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked confused.

Lola turned back, facing Lincoln, handing him the remote control.

"Lola, aren't you gonna watch your show?"

"Nah, I think I'd have more fun right now watching your show."

Lincoln wasn't about to argue about finally getting to watch something he wanted to for a change, no matter how bizarre it was that Lola seemed so... out of character.

Lola climbed up on the couch with Lincoln, right at where he was sitting.

She sat in between Lincoln's legs, nuzzling up against his chest.

"Uhh, Lola?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"What? We're still playing house, and you're the dad. The dad gets to watch what's on TV. Me, being the little girl, gets to be cuddled up to you."

Lincoln gave a chuckle, agreeing with her.

"Ok, that's fine." he said, focusing his view on the TV.

Lola gave a sigh, resting her head back onto Lincoln.

"Can I get head scratchies?" she asked, her hands clasped together.

Lincoln smiled, his hand reaching out, settling comfortably on Lola's head.

Ever so gently, he moved his fingers in unison, scratching Lola's scalp.

Lola let out a sigh, shuddering in delight.

The tingling sensation she felt was incredible as Lincoln continued to scratch her head.

When was the last time she received head scratchies that wasn't against someone's will?

Her mom and dad were always busy, it was very rare to.

She didn't think of it for long, as Lincoln continued petting Lola with care.

The two kids stayed on the couch, Lincoln watching his show, almost subconsciously continuing to scratch Lola's head.

Lola looked at the clock, feeling almost sad that this wasn't going to last longer.

"It's almost lunchtime." Lola said with melancholy in her voice.

"As families usually do, all of us have to eat together."

"Oh, you mean, Lynn, Lana and us?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then," Lincoln said, setting the TV remote down.

"W-we don't have to go yet," Lola said

"We can stay like this for a little bit longer, right?" she asked, with almost pleading eyes.

Lincoln gave a warm smile, "Of course."

He placed his hand back on Lola's head, gently scratching her, Lola shivering and shuddering with delight.

'This is really nice' she thought to herself, closing her eyes.

* * *

Lincoln and Lola found their way up the stairs, Lola taking hold of Lincoln's hand.

Lola happily giggled as she reached the front of her door.

"For lunch today, I thought it'd be nice if we all ate together, like a happy family!"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, actually looking forward to this.

In this house, it's pretty hectic trying to get everyone to sit down and eat a meal together.

Maybe once in a blue moon, but overall everyone's eating separately, on the couch, or just anywhere in the house.

"Ok, let's see what you have planned." Lincoln said, following Lola inside.

They both stepped into her room, Lana and Lynn sitting down, giggling together.

"Oh, what's up guys?" Lynn greeted them as they entered the room.

She continued "We were waiting for you. Lola and Lana made this lunch special for us!"

Lincoln took a look at the food that lay on the table before him.

It was very sloppily-made and messy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crust partially cut off.

The bread made it seem like they were pinching the crust away little by little.

Lincoln smiled, taking the time to appreciate that Lola and Lana would go through all this trouble for both Lynn and him.

"Sure looks good!" Lincoln said sincerely, approaching the table.

"Ooh! Wait!" Lola said, rushing over to the table first.

She pulled out a chair, "I saved this seat special!"

Lincoln took a seat, Lola making sure to push his chair in as Lincoln was sitting down.

Lola immediately took the next chair closest to him and brought it even closer.

She sat down next to him, their arms practically touching.

It was getting to be a normal thing for Lincoln at this point for Lola to be this close.

Lynn giggled on her side of the table seeing Lola act the way she was doing.

Lana was already halfway done with her sandwich, scarfing down as much as she could.

"Here you go, Linc! I made this special for you: peanut butter and sauerkraut!" Lola excitedly exclaimed.

Lincoln got wide-eyed, a resounding "Really?" escaping him as he looked down at the meal in front of him.

He picked up his meal, taking a bite out of it.

Sure enough, his favorite sandwich was made just for him.

"Do you like it?" Lola asked, wonder in her eyes.

Lincoln gave her a warm smile, "Of course I do!"

His hand extended out, Lincoln reaching out for Lola's head.

Lola almost happily complied, bringing her head down, trying to stifle her giggles as Lincoln scruffed and patted her hair.

"Woah!" Lana said in almost shocked wonder.

"You messed up Lola's hair and she didn't even yell. Now ain't that something!"

Lana took another messy bite out of her sandwich, munching and slobbering noises being heard throughout the room.

"Well of course I won't get angry. Lincoln is acting as the dad for our game and I don't get angry at our parents!" she replied back.

"Don't worry about it, Lola. I think it's a pretty neat game so far!" Lynn said, munching away at her meal.

"Yeah, it's actually a lot more fun that I thought it'd be." Lincoln agreed.

"I'm so glad you guys like it. I've been working super hard on getting everything just right!" Lola exclaimed.

She happily joined in the meal, getting her fill as the kids discussed all sorts of topics involving their school, friends and family.

Lola reveled in the whole situation, loving every second if it.

'This is what families should be like... just like in my shows!' she thought to herself, giving a satisfying sigh.

"Wait here, guys!" Lola chimed, running out of the room.

Before long, Lola returned with a tray of something that immediately made everyone's mouths start watering.

"I-is that..." Lincoln began.

"Yep!" Lola yelled out.

"Ice cream!"

Lola passed out the cups around the table, making sure everyone got one.

"How did you get this? There's never any money leftover when mom goes shopping to be able to afford this!" Lincoln questioned.

"Oh, well you know. I just... "politely" asked Lori that I needed some money and she complied." Lola said with a sly smile, giving a shrug.

Lincoln wasn't about to question it any further, especially with ice cream being served.

Lola once again took her seat right next to Lincoln.

All the kids immediately dug into the ice cream, not wanting to miss this opportunity for sweets.

It almost seemed like Lincoln had never eaten ice cream, the way he was shoveling spoonful after spoonful into his mouth.

Lola giggled, taking a look at Lincoln, "Linc! You got ice cream on your nose!"

Lincoln crossed his eyes, indeed taking notice of the vanilla flavored ice cream landing on his nose.

Before he could react, Lola had leaned over to his side, her face was practically touching his.

In one swift motion, Lola licked the ice cream off his nose, giving him a warm smile.

Lincoln blushed as he stared on at Lola.

She went back to eating her ice cream, acting as if nothing strange had happened at all.

Lynn and Lana were both too entranced in their dessert to see anything happen.

It seemed that to Lola, that was the most natural thing ever.

Lincoln sighed.

Why question it now?

This is actually a welcome change, the way she's been acting.

She seems so much nicer; why change anything?

Lincoln wrapped an arm around Lola's arm, Lola giving a small "eep" in surprise.

She blushed, but happily accepted as they both continued eating their dessert in peace.

* * *

The next day Lola awoke with a small yawn, her hands outstretching outward.

This was possibly one of the best night's sleep she's gotten in a while.

She quickly made her way out of bed and into her clothes for the day.

Her morning routine was done just as fast as she could go; she only wanted one thing today.

Lola made her way downstairs, Johnny was already watching TV.

"Johnny!" Lola said in an almost sing-songy fashion.

Johnny turned, smiling right at her, delighted to see her.

Her heart fluttered seeing his smile.

"I was thinking. I need to go to the mall to buy some new clothes for my pageant show coming up. Do you want to go with me?"

Johnny sighed, not sure if he wanted to go.

Going to the mall and waiting for girls to finish shopping was almost as bad as a death sentence.

"I don't know. Last time I went to a mall with a girl I just sat bored waiting for her to finish her shopping."

"But it'll be different this time! I want your opinion on my outfits."

"Eeehhh..." Johnny kind of shrugged, turning back to the TV.

Johnny needed to come with her.

She rushed in front of him, hugging his leg, "Please Johnny! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

Johnny sighed, giving another smile "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Lola released Johnny, jumping back with her fists in the air.

Johnny got up, stretching, before finally heading out.

Lola excitedly ran to the door, her hand already outstretched as Johnny took it.

The duo headed out, making their way to the mall still hand in hand.

Lola was practically pulling Johnny like a dog on a leash with how fast she wanted to get to the store.

Johnny chuckled lightly, "Calm down. The store will still be there."

"I know, but I'm excited. I want your opinion on my outfits."

"Alright alright." Johnny said, following Lola to her favorite store.

Johnny followed Lola inside as she made her way to pretty much every Loud's favorite section in clothing stores: The bargain bin.

Lola ran to the bin, quickly sorting through everything they had to offer.

Johnny waited for her, going through some of the boys' clothes himself.

"Hmm, this could be good to go on dates with." Johnny whispered softly.

"Johnny!"

"AH!" Johnny jumped back

"Oh... What's up, princess?"

"Well, go to the changing rooms. I wanna know what you think of these!"

Johnny sighed, getting to the changing rooms.

"Lola?" he asked, looking back.

"Sorry, sorry." Lola said as she ran around the corner into the rooms.

She had a huge pile of clothes in her hands that pretty much blocked her entire few.

Lola carefully made her way into a changing room, a light "poof" being heard as the clothes hit the floor.

Johnny took a seat near the exit of the changing rooms, sighing as he waited for Lola to come out.

"Presenting, Lola Loud!" Lola introduced herself as she came out of the changing room.

Lola came out of the changing room, rocking a yellow sundress with white flowers on it.

Lola's hair appeared wet and let down; it was a good kind of look.

Johnny couldn't contain his smile as he looked in awe of his sister.

She looked cute!

The goofy smile on Johnny's face threw Lola off from her posing, blushing, "W-well what do you think?"

"That looks amazing! It's great!" he said, his hands being used almost presenting her to emphasize her look.

"T-thanks," Lola said, blushing as she used her hands to rub her hair.

"I was going for the casual look. It's going to be one of the new competitions in the pageant."

"Well I gotta say, you really nailed it." Johnny continued praising her look.

"If you say I look good enough in this, then I'll take your word for it. It's not often I get something on the first try."

Johnny felt a little relieved that it was over so soon.

"Oh! Wait!" Lola said, going back to the changing room.

Johnny waited a bit longer before Lola came back out, holding her sundress in one hand, and another pair of clothing in the other.

"Is that...?" Johnny began.

"Yep! I saw you looking at it. If you want it, try it on!"

Johnny sighed, a bit hesitant.

"Y-you know I don't need it... plus I don't have that much money on me."

"That's ok. I'll pay for it!"

"Wha? How?" Lincoln asked.

"Lori gave me some money. Now that she has that new job and no bills to pay, I figured she could spare some extra..." Lola said, rubbing her thumb and two fingers together with a sly grin on her face.

Johnny laughed nervously.

There was the Lola he once knew; he hadn't seen that Lola around for a while.

Johnny took the clothes, going into the changing room.

After a little while, he came back out, sporting a really nice button shirt.

"Ooh! That looks so good. You look so handsome in it!" Lola squeed.

Johnny blushed, "You think so?" he asked, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Yeah! You look great in your regular shirts too, but this one is really great! Oh! We can use it for when you play house with me!"

Johnny smiled, "Why not?"

Lola happily took the clothes back after Johnny was done getting back into his normal clothing.

After a quick trip to the cash register and paying off the bargain-bin clothing, the two kids headed outside.

Johnny carried the bag with clothing in it, Lola happily walking along-side him.

SNAP

Lola fell to the ground as her heel broke off.

"Lola! Are you ok?" Johnny asked worriedly.

"Yeah... Aww man.." Lola looked sadly at her shoe.

One of the heels broke off leaving a oddly shaped stub where it broke off.

"Oh... I can't walk home like this." she said taking off her shoe.

Johnny thought quickly and picked up Lola

The surprised Lola yelped quietly before throwing her hands around Johnny's neck for support.

Lola held on to Johnny as he held her on his shoulder, Lola giggling quietly.

"Thanks Johnny."

"No problem at all!" Johnny said as he marched forward, Lola snuggling on his shoulder as he made his way back to their house.

* * *

Nightfall was upon the Loud House, Lola looked at the ceiling as she lay in bed.

The only other noise to be heard was Lana's snoring, accompanied by all the animals she kept in her bed with her.

'At least those animals know not to come to my side of the room' She thought to herself.

A single sigh escaped her, as she tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep.

She got up, carrying a teddy bear by the arm as she dragged it along out into the hallway.

She quickly walked to the garage, stopping by Johnny's door.

Knocking gently, Lola pressed her ear to the door, wondering if Johnny was already asleep.

Quietly, she opened the door, peering inside.

Through the darkness, she saw Johnny in bed with Scooby resting near by.

"Johnny..." she whispered.

No response.

"Johnny!" she whispered a little louder.

"Hmm?" Johnny turned to face Lola, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Lola... what's up?" he asked.

"I can't sleep... do you think you can tuck me in?" Lola asked sweetly.

With a yawn, Johnny got out of bed, "Yeah, no problem"

Lola waited patiently at the door until Johnny got to it, taking his hand as they walked back together.

Lola quickly crawled into bed, covering herself with her blankets as Johnny sat in the small chair next to her.

Johnny groggily tucked her in, Lola giggling quietly as he did so.

"Are you comfy now?" Johnny asked her.

"Yes!... Do you think you can tell me a story?" she asked.

"Hmm, alright.." Johnny said. "Let's see..."

"There once was a beautiful princess, with flowing blonde hair who, umm... wore a tiara and a pretty pink dress."

Lola's mouth grew into a huge grin as she listened to the story intently.

"One day, a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon swooped down and kidnapped the princess, placing her in a tall tower.

Lola gasped along as the story progressed.

"Then, a knight in shining armor, riding a really cool white horse heard about this injustice! He set off, to rescue the princess!"

"Umm... is the knight you?" Lola asked shyly, blushing as she covered her mouth with her blanket.

"Uh... yeah, sure! It was me." Johnny said.

Lola's smile grew as she kept staring at Johnny.

Johnny continued, "The knight made his way to the tower, the dragon blocking the way."

"He rode his horse, fearless as the dragon breathed fire at the knight, blocking it all with his shield!"

"Ooh!" Lola said, admiring the bravery of the knight.

Johnny got really into the story, standing up as he acted the rest.

"The knight jumped off his horse unbelievably high. He took his sword as the dragon looked up, blinded by the sun and the knight..."

He looked at Lola, still entranced by the story.

"...he umm, whacked him really hard on the head. The dragon cried in fear as he ran away. The dragon knew better than to mess with the knight."

"Yay!" Lola cheered at the story.

"So the knight climbed up the tower and climbed through the window, the fair princess waiting for her knight."

"She went up to him, thanking him for coming to her rescue. Together, they both got down, the knight back on his horse as he carried the princess off into the sunset. And they lived happily ever after."

Johnny sighed, glad the story was finally over.

Lola yawned, the smile still on her face as she closed her eyes.

"That was a great story, Johnny. And... do you think I could get a... goodnight kiss?" Lola said with a blush.

Johnny simply smiled, bending over as he kissed Lola on the forehead.

Lola's heart fluttered, shuddering as she got comfortable.

"Goodnight, my princess." Johnny said, leaving the room and going back to his garage.

"Night my knight!" Lola yelled out to him as he disappeared through the door.

Lola sighed happily, as she drifted off to sleep.

 **End of chapter 10**

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, but I'm working on three stories right now so updates are gonna be all over the place.**


	11. Dirt Nap

**Copyright** **Declaimer I don't own The Loud House.**

* * *

It was 6:00 am in the Loud House, Johnny was catching up on some early morning training, he started with had done 100 sit-ups, 100 push ups, 100 butt raises and 100 leg raises, after he did his set he decided rest for 20 minutes before he went for his morning jog.

His body was glistening with sweat, he wasn't wearing a shirt, he only had on a pair of sweat pants. Even in the middle of resting though, he did some breathing exercises for stamina.

Lynn walked by the garage and saw Johnny. Her eyes widened, stunned at what her eyes were seeing. The older boy had his back facing her, she could see his backside form in his sweatpants. She blushed a deep shade of red, she sometimes got like this when she met or just saw a cute guy... But her big brother?

She must have been messed up to be interested in Johnny. A nice guy who cooks, cleans and who is adorkable, she thought as a bit of drool escaped her lips and her eyes became stars. She decided to wait a bit longer, checking out Johnny.

Looking at his bottom outlines through his pants, "Nice butt.~" She looking at his developed chiseled back, how long did it take to get those? His muscles hardening as he breath in, good gene, he have strong looking build. Good gene indeed~ She really wanted to stay and checking him out some more, but she had to get her jog in before it rained soon.

She took off on her jog.

Johnny wipes some of the sweat from his body with a towel before changing into his normal clothes, "Man I can hear the clouds on their way better book it." Johnny locked his room and once outside took a runner's stance and sped off.

After circling the block Johnny decided to make his way to the park, as he ran he could make out someone in front of him. What the person wearing right now. Dark brown or black sweatshirt, its hard to tell in these early morning, white undershirt and red shorts, the person seems familiar now that he could see her ponytail, it's Lynn, his fifth little sister, "She must be doing her usual jogging run", he didn't want to run her over so he slowed down his pace and did a light jog.

He inching closer, he could see her jog faster, "She must be thinking someone following her", he jog a bit faster, "On your left". Johnny smirked as he passed her.

At first, she didn't know who was it, but after thinking of the people that could pass her she absolutely sure she knew, "Big bro!"

He slowed his pace as to jog alongside his sporty little sister, "Heck yeah, who else can kick your butt in everything sport related?"

She suppressed a laugh, "Been awhile since we hung out, Lori's always hogging you like your her boyfriend or something?"

He casually jog faster as to see if Lynn could keep up. She tried to keep up, but found herself unable to keep up her big brother was maybe a good 3 feet ahead of her, "J, wait up!

Johnny laughed, "Come on Jockstrap, what's the matter can't keep up?"

That only made Lynn more upset, "Shut up! She blushed, but even tho she didn't want to admitted it she was having fun losing.

* * *

It was starting to pour outside Johnny and Lynn just barley made it to the house before get it started to pour, Lynn lose the little race they had to the house, but for once losing made her feel nice, she put her arms around her brother, "Thank you Jon, I needed that!" She feels her brother's back for a moment, then her chest feels his chest, _'He has some solid abs under there.'_

Johnny blushed, "Uh.. Lynn? You done massaging my back?"

She didn't appear to notice him as she still massaging his chiseled back, her flat-chest rubbed on his solid hard abdomen, "Your muscles are ripped bro, how do you do it?" She move from his back to his shoulder and massaging with passion.

Johnny blushed, "You know house work, morning workout the normal things." Johnny grew a bit worried, 'Why do these women want to get pants all the time?' Johnny preyed Lynn's arms off his body, "Hey why don't you dry off your really sweaty?"

Lynn snapped back to reality and sped off to her shared room after awhile the two kick back on the couch and watch a movie.

Johnny is seated comfortably on the one-person couch and gaze at his little sister, more specifically her sweaty jersey and tight shorts, _'Whoa when did Lynn get so hot?_ ' Not so little Johnny was staring to wake up. Johnny was starting to sweat bullets, "So who wants to hit the shower first?, cause we're gonna make someone pass out pretty soon."

Lynn stare at her big brother and growled, "For some reason, that seems like an insult."

Johnny giggled.

Lynn blushed, _'_ _This guy..sometimes I just wanna kick his butt, affectionately of course_ _.'_ Lynn got up, "Alright I'll hit the shower first, wanna join me big bro." Just then she realize the way she say it somewhat asking for him to join her in the shower, but before she could re-phrase herself-

Johnny smirked, "Aww, does my baby sister wanted to take a bath with her favorite bro.~"

Lynn crossed her arms and looked away, "I-I just don't want you getting wet from the rain stupid!"

Johnny laughed, "Relax, I washed you back when you were little...well more little then you are now so I'm fine with giving you a scrub down, but I'm only doing your back."

Lynn smirked, "That's all you gonna get to see perv."

Johnny snorted, "That's all there is to see."

Lynn's jaw dropped, _'_ _He's so gonna get it later._ _'_

Meanwhile upstairs Lucy and a few member of the Loud clans has awake and ready to face the day.

But Lucy is more a indoor girl than a outdoor girl, speaking of outdoor. Lucy has watched her roommate and older brother doing cooling exercise for almost half a hour now, but as long as she didn't bother them...they wouldn't bother her.

She just sat cross-legged on top of her bed..watching them..especially her older brother. She have two earphone in both her ears as she listening an uncharacteristically hits.

Wouldn't it be nice if we were older

Then we wouldn't have to wait so long?

And wouldn't it be nice to live together

In the kind of world where we belong?

You know it's gonna make it that much better

When we can say goodnight and stay together

Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up

In the morning when the day is new?

And after having spent the day together

Hold each other close the whole night through?

Happy times together we've been spending

I wish that every kiss was never ending

Oh, wouldn't it be nice?

Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray

It might come true (run run ooo)

Baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do

We could be married (we could be married)

And then we'd be happy (and then we'd be happy)

Oh, wouldn't it be nice?

You know it seems the more we talk about it

It only makes it worse to live without it

But let's talk about it

Oh, wouldn't it be nice?

Good night, oh baby

Sleep tight, oh baby

Good night, oh baby

Sleep tight, oh baby

She watch them doing some stretch on their thighs and legs, they must have been put too much pressure on their lower body to stretch that far. Then, she watch her older brother as he bent down and touch his toes.

Lucy's pale cheeks redden as she could see her older brother's firm butt clung tightly in his pants, "Wow, he has nice rear.~" She also could seen her roommate in the corner of her eyes is checking him out as well, "Leave him be Lynn he is mine to gaze at."

After they were done some stretching they went inside and Lucy rewind the song to her favorite part.

Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up

In the morning when the day is new?

And after having spent the day together

Hold each other close the whole night through?

Happy times together we've been spending

I wish that every kiss was never ending

Oh, wouldn't it be nice?

* * *

Cut to Johnny and Lynn in the bathroom

Johnny is in the middle of undressing when suddenly his little sister, Lynn came in - still in her soaked jersey, "Lynn! What give?" Johnny blushed thank God he didn't need to cover himself because there is nothing to cover.

Lynn however got a eye full of his solid six packed hard abs. If it's isn't clear...the Loud sisters are crazies for killer abs - Hugh's six packed abdomen is the proof. But out of all the Loud sisters.

Lynn is the biggest fanatic for solid abs, she have these fetish for a guy with ripped abs, that is one of the reason why she love to train Lincoln when they were younger, she wanted him to have killer abs so she could gaze without strangers shout and yell at her.

Johnny snapped his fingers in front of Lynn, "Yo sis my eyes are up here!" Lynn then did something so bold, she started rubbing and massaging her big brother's abs.

She could feel how taut his muscles are, his toned arms she massaged, his chiseled back she run her hands down and held his face close to her face - she rub his sharp yet soft jawline, he has turn into a stud of a man.

In a spur of the moment, she plant her lips against his - his eyes wide and his movement turn stiff. Her lips is soft, and her kiss is gentle - he felt a warm sensation in his crouch and he felt his one eye beast wake up again. He know it's wrong he already had Lori and Rita, but the feeling is too strong and her tongue feels nice when she brush it against his closed lips, so he let her explore his mouth, let her tongue massaging his palate and tasting his saliva after a few moment of intoxicate make out session, they let go. Johnny felt ashamed, but his erect member don't care what he feels.

Same couldn't be say about Lynn, she wanted him...so badly. So they let their lust consuming them..and a part of themselves didn't care of what those could of the watchers did though. However the two didn't notice there was someone watching them, the person was wondering why the two went into the bathroom together and was shocked at what she saw.

Lucy fell face first on her bed, she could never forget the scene that been played over and over in her mind.

Lynn's lustful gaze send shivers to Johnny's bones, he see those eyes before, not just in Lynn's, but in a lot of the women in the house in his family, especially Rita, _'OK brain I just made out with Lynn what do I do now?'_

 **'Well that's easy fuck her until she can't feel her legs.'**

Johnny rolled his eyes, _'Wow such great advise.'_

 **'Hey these Loud girls want to go black and never go back why shouldn't you help them?'**

Johnny grew angry, _'Look brain could you stop being a horndog and help me?!'_

"Johnny?" He is kicked out of his thoughts as his baby sister has his full attention, "I'm sorry."

Johnny wasn't expecting that.

"You are just so much.. of a stud muffin." Lynn started crying, "Please forgive me big bro."

Johnny didn't know whether to have his jaw hit the floor or hug her, he could forgive her easily Lynn's eyes showed him some regret and confusion, poor girl, did she even know what to do when you go to third base.

Johnny hugged her tight, "I forgive you." He then planted a soft peck on her nose.

She smile at that, her big brother knows how to put a smile on her sisters face - one of the qualities that she loved about him.

That and his killer abs. She gaze downwards to her toes, wiggling it, she felt like a something came out of her and she felt lightweight, then her gaze move to a more beautiful sight his pants are stretching to its limit as his huge junk fighting to pop free.

She began drooling, as a flashback lingering in her memories. When she was twelve, she learned from trusted resources that if men being hard, they would hold their junk with one hands and sometimes both, if they were bigger dogs and milked them out.

She also learned that men become extremely uncomfortable when their dicks were hard. In the last couple of days when she learned that, she kept thinking of Lincoln and dad and their wieners, she is not ditzy like Leni or curious like Lana, but she scare of having to touch one in the future.

She learned from the same trusted resources of how to 'help' men, those lesson never been put to use. After her memory stop re-playing the memories, she rest her right hand on Johnny's broad shoulder and slowly running down to his muscular triceps, then she move the same hand to his butt and pinch it.

He flinch a little,"Nice butt bro.~" She had her fun, now is time to put her stroking training to use on Johnny's one eye monster. She put both hands in the waistband of his sweatpants and slowly and seductively pulled down.

Then her eyes widened in awe, her big bro was a even bigger then she thought, she stopped thinking about his muscles now all that was on her mind was his massive baseball bat.

His velvet crowned head, and a pulsing vein running the length of the shaft and of course, the fact that its massive. She felt intimidate when his baseball bat stood still and point at her like a accusation finger.

Then, she look at his face, he has a crazy look in his eyes, almost looks like a star. She look down at his massive member and its twitching, the pulsing veins become very visible now. She began thinking this through, she is not in safe day and she didn't have condoms.

But she wanted Johnny's big salami to ravage her inside..and to make sure all the stroking training was worth her time, "Okay Lynner, you could do these..just do this like usual." She grip it softly and his feels him getting very hard in her grasp, "He wouldn't be mad at you if you do wrong Lynner, he too nice to doing that." She began moving her right hand up and down and it was hard to wrap her hands around Johnny's staff.

She look at her brother with puppy dog eyes and she only see a big star in his eyes.

Johnny gulped, "T-Try and use your saliva for lubricate," His voice sounded hoary...she love it.

Lynn did as she was told, she stored up some saliva, but before she could lube him, he grip the backside of her head and push his whole sausage in her watery mouth.

Lynn eyes rolled in the back of her head, "He's very hot and..tasty, just the way I like my sausage.~"

As he pull out his member from her mouth and slam back inside, she lustfully gaze at his face, he gaze downwards to the little tomboy too. She felt so happy right now that her big brother accept her, even if it just a spur of the moment and even if this is just was a one time thing.

But she would make these session worth every single time of it and judging by her big brother's huge third leg, he will have his balls straight into the goal. Which her way of saying She will get fuck hard.

As Johnny fuck L.J.'s mouth Lucy was spying on them in the vents, watching them in their other part of themselves; Lust. She, of course were watching them with wide and frightening eyes, she just witness her closest sister and big brother making out and then this. And she know where this would be heading.

* * *

Time skip one hour

Royal Woods was presently being battered and beaten down by rain. It wasn't something to anyone prefer, especially on a Saturday morning. For all of the Loud family that meant finding things to do to pass the time while waiting for the downpour to cease.

Lori was lamenting about her ruin plans for her and Johnny to ride their bikes around the lake at the park, Lincoln was talking to Clyde over his walkie-talkie, Leni was channel surfing, Johnny and Lynn were being forced to listen to Rita lecture them about the importance of birth control, Luan was trying and (failing) to make Lucy laugh with her latest batch of puns and Lola was practicing her curtsy in front of the mirror in her room.

That lift Lisa, who is standing by her barometric machinery and keeping constant updates on it, Lily who was content with waving her arms around and cooling from the safety of her crib, and Lana who is pestering Lisa about constantly giving her updates on her barometric reading to begin with.

Out of everyone in the entire house she was the most antsy about the rain. Lana may not have been a wizard at math, but based on her past experience she knew that "Rain + dirt = mud = hours upon hours of sliding in the mud" and that was one equation she desperately wanted to live out as soon as possible.

Unfortunately for Lisa that meant that Lana was constantly in her ear whining about telling her when the rain would stop so she could go outside and play in the mud in the front yard.

"How about now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No."

Before Lana could ask the same question again Lisa's fuse had run out and to decided that humoring her sister had run its course.

"No means no, Lana. Now quit beleaguering me with your impatience. I'd would like to resume my studies if that's okay with you."

Lana dramatically drop to her knees and grab Lisa by the color of her sweater bring her close until their noses were touching.

"Come oooooooooooon, Lisa! Help a sister out why won't you?!"

"Sigh Lana for the 16th time this hour according to the latest barometric readings of my meteorology readings equipment, this rainstorm will cease drub over the Royal Woods area in a matter of approximately..."

Lisa analyzed her barometric readings again and gave Lana the information that she was curious about but knew she wouldn't be happy with

"...7 minutes and 14 seconds. No matter how many times you pester me and badger me with the same query, the rain will not stop until then. I trust you can wait that long yes?"

predictably, Lana squealed in anguish again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! make the rain stop nooooooooow! There's a big mudslide right outside the house and I want to get down and dirty as fast as I can! You know how Mom and Dad say that I can't play in the mud unless it's not raining anymore! can't you just zap the clouds away with some laser or something?"

Lisa firmly released herself from Lana's grasp and gestured over to all of the machinery that was making her weather analysis possible.

"With my present state of barometric technology, I can only pinpoint the severity and type of atmospheric pressure that brings about certain weather-related incongruities. To force these rain clouds to dissipate with "some laser" as you put it would take..hmmmmm.. about a month."

how's your night been so wound up with irritation Lisa would have found long has just fell yet comical it over the top reaction of amusing.

"A whole month?!"

"Yes. A whole month and that's IF I can get my hands on those holmium and and terbium, which is a time-consuming endeavor in of itself. So as you can see your best bet is to wait out the next 5 minutes and 58 seconds."

"Darn it!"

Lana stormed off with a huff leaving Lisa alone with Lily. Lisa clicks her tongue in rebuke for Lana's understandingly myopic perspective of time and of patience.

"Honestly that girl needs a new hobby I could see geology being up her alley."

Lisa instantly brightened up when she looked over at the adorable baby sister who is amusing herself with her purple blanket. Lisa leaned over the crib to playfully interact with an infant that she knew couldn't really talk back to her.

"What do you think Lily?"

Lily stop her playing to look up at Lisa and blew a raspberry at her sprays saliva all over Lisa's glasses and going into a giggling fit.

"Hmph. Well who asked you anyway."

* * *

"Could you stop all that groaning already? I'm trying to get this crusty down pat and all your whining isn't help me concentrate."

After being told the bad news by Lisa, Lana was presently looking out the window in her room and moaning and groaning about being stuck inside. She just wanted to enjoy what Mother Nature had to offer and ironically it was Mother Nature that kept her inside to begin with.

Lana indignantly scowled at her sister lack of sympathy for her plight. Of course there was no way to explain how in despondent she was of current predicament. No way little "Ms. Pink perm and perfect" would understand how she was feeling.

"Ugh, who cares about your stupid curtsy? Look at all that mud Lola!"

She returned to pressing her face against the window and looked on at the giant lake of mud that decorated their backyard. Such a sight could bring a tear to a glass eye!

"Miles and miles of beautiful mud!"

"Yuck! I'd rather not. The only time I would like to think about mud is if I'm at a spa and Mom and Dad have ordered a mud bath for me. Otherwise, it's gross icky and makes your skin after it dries."

"But that's the best paaaaart! Oh, actually the best part when you're out there and you're barefoot you can feel so you can make big splashes when you jumped in mud, especially when you let the worms wiggles between your toes!"

That was it. There is no way Lola could go any further with the disgusting imagery her twin sister insisted on pounding into her head. She finally turned around and confront Lana determined to put an end to her moping once and for all.

"Ew, ew, eeeew! Are you trying to make me barf?! Seriously, Lana, Lisa said that all you had to do is wait for another 6 minutes or so. Can't you wait for that long?"

Lana separated from the window again to look at Lola

"But It's been way more than 6 minutes! I know it! And the rain seems to be getting even worse now! Look!"

Despite her sister's whining, Lola did have to admit the rain did seem to be pouring down even worse than before and if she was being honest, she lost track of time a while ago so maybe it has been more than six minutes. She supposed to have a legitimate gripe in all of this, but there is no way she about to admit that. Rather, she figured that Lisa could figure out what was going on and get Lana out of her hair.

"Well then, why don't you ask Lisa what the deal is?"

"Yeah, well, the thing is I tried and when I got to her room, she had the door locked and wouldn't answer when I called out to her. I guess she's really trying to keep up with her studies."

 _'Yeah and keep her sanity._

"Look, Lana, I know how much you loooooove mud and all, but I love crushing the hopes and dreams other contestants at beauty pageants more than that so if you don't mind, could I get a little bit of peace and quiet?"

Lana sighed. She didn't want to disturb her sister just because she wasn't getting her way, but it wasn't fair! The mud was practically beckoning to her to jump right in and have hours of fun in it, but because of mom and her silly rule she couldn't go outside and…

 _'Wait a minute mom I think she's in her room and I'm pretty sure the only person downstairs right now is Leni that means..'_

With her back currently turned to Lola, the most devious of grins spread across her face, rivaling that of her twin.

She knew exactly how to get her mud fixed and there is no way she's going to let Lola in on her scheme. She would rat her out just to get brownie points. Pretending to be still be moody, Lana shuffled slowly out of their room, shoulder slump and head bowed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll just go watch TV or something. Good luck with your curtsy."

* * *

As she predicted, Mom was still in her room. By the sounds of it, Johnny and Lynn were in there too and she was arguing with her mom and Johnny about God or something. With the biggest obstacle of her plan stationary all that was left to do was sneak quietly downstairs, all while hoping that Leni would be too entranced with whatever she was doing to notice as she went outside to play in the mud for just a few minutes. What was a few minutes in the rain what was the few minutes in the rain going to do anyway?

She tiptoed down the stairs, shushing the in inanimate floorboards as they creaked and shrieked beneath her light steps, almost as if they wanted to alert the entire house to her getaway.

When she was halfway down the stairs and was able to see the living room in full view, she saw a sight that made her heart sink and her skin turning clammy and ice cold. There was Leni sitting on the couch watching her favorite movie, _Lawfully Flaxen. W_ hy?! She's seen that movie at least 50 times by now! Lana had been hoping that she would be in the kitchen making a weird smoothie or something. There was no way she'd not notice Lana walking outside!

 _'It can't be that bad Lana. It's Leni we're talking about here. She's probably way too caught up in her dumb chick flick to even notice anything around her. I just have to be as quiet as a mouse.'_

More tiptoeing and floorboard creaking ensued until at last, Lana had made it to the bottom. She looked over at Leni again, who still seemed engrossed enough the movie to not realize that she was there. Sighing in relief, Lana casually stroll over to the front door, Her hand firmly grasped on the door knob and ready to turn it...

"Lana?"

"…."

"Lana, what are you doing?"

"…."

"Why do you have your hand on a doorknob? And why are you look at the floor like that? And why aren't you anything? Oh my gosh! Did Lisa make you drink something that made you lose your voice?! O-or are you pretending to be a mime?! But then, where's your face paint and costume? Plus, why are you so sweaty and nervous?! Wait you don't have a crush on someone, do you? Gasp OH! EM! GEE! That is the cutest thing ever I have to go tell Lori!"

Before Leni could jump out of her seat and run upstairs and tell Lori about Lana's apparent crush, Lana quickly darted over to her and grabbed her by the leg looking up at her with pleading puppy dog eyes. Leni was one thing, but if Lori caught wind of what she was doing she wind up chained to her bedpost to prevent her from escaping.

"Wait! Don't tell Lori! Please!"

"Awww, it's okay, Lana! I'll go make you the cutest outfit that no boy will be able to resist! So lemme guess.."

Leni leaned down To whisper to Lana.

"...It's Johnny isn't it?

Lana felt her cheeks redden at the thought of her pining over Johnny. She was quick to deny any romantic affiliations with him

"What?! No! Gross! Leni, I don't have a crush on anyone! It's just that I..uh...well, you see.."

Lana fumbled about nervously as she looked up at Leni's expectant look on her face. This was going to be tougher than she thought. Sure, Leni wasn't the brightest bulb there was, but that could only makes things worse. Getting her to believe a lie was easy, but she needed to make sure that Leni didn't react in a way that ensure that she could make a quiet escape.

"...I want to go outside for just the tiiiiiniest amount of time. Just a teensy-ensy bit so that I can.."

At the sounds of her plans, Leni was quick to criticize.

"Lana, that totes against the rules! You know Mom says you're not allowed to go outside until it stops raining."

 _'_ _Dang it! I should've known not to open like that! Now what do I do?!'_

"Um, w-well, you see, Leni, the thing is.."

 _'Think, Lana think!'_

"I, uh, I..ummmm...have to go outside so I can stop the..the, um, spider army from invading our house."

Leni's hard and angry stare finally broke and she be came a stuttering, scared neurotic mess at mention of the "s-word".

"S-s-spiders?!"

Lana was ecstatic! This was her chance! "Uh huh! Spiders hate the rain so they like to sneak inside people's houses until the rain stops and since I knoooow how much you hate spiders, I'm going to get a bunch of traps outside so that they can't get in here and scare you. But just in case I fail, you should go upstairs to your room because if there's one things that spiders like more than staying dry, it's staying dry and watching chick flicks."

Leni didn't need to hear anymore. Just the thought of spiders sitting on the family couch to watch movies with her was enough to make her jump out of her skin.

"EEEEEEEEK! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, eeeeeeeeew!" She screamed as she bolted upstairs to her room and close the door behind her.

 _'Perfect! Look out mud, here comes Lana Loud!'_

Just to make doubly sure that she wasn't going to get discovered, she went to the kitchen and unlock the door that led to the backyard. That way, she could sneak around back and find her way back to the house just in case someone just happened to be looking for her if I could look out in the front yard first open the front door and gasped.

It was almost as if Christmas came early for her. There was a wide stream of mud that seemed to go on for miles, the same one that she has been earlier and explained about to Lisa. It wouldn't be as much fun without the rain stopping and letting the mud harden up a bit, but it'd be fun nonetheless. It's almost looked like a slip n' slide but with mud. Sh knew she had to try that out first.

Running out, she guffawed and chortled merrily as the cascading rain poured down her face. She tossed her shoes aside, wanting to feel as much mud between her toes as possible. She paid no mind to her damp, cold clothes. She came out for mud and she was going to get it if it killed her!

The river of mud seemed to start at the far end of the front yard so she made her way to the sidewalk, just a few feet away from where it started. She then made a run for it laughing and chortling at the top of her lungs as she ran towards the mud river and belly flopped into it, thinking that she'd could slide all the way down with ease.

She did...much too easily.

She misjudged the steepness of the mud river. It had flowed so easily because of the short, but steep hill that was their front yard and by the time Lana realize her mistake it was too late. She looks on in horror as she picked up in speed, whooshing down the hill with ease. She tried to turn her body away and roll into comparatively harder ground to make her stop but it was no good, the rain had made that impossible.

What she saw next made her heart sink. The mud river ended in a pool...right in front of the giant tree that was in their front yard. Knowing what was about to happen, Lana shut her eyes frozen in absolute fear as her tiny body collided face-first into the hard wood of the tree.

Her head was racked with pain and dizziness and her body was almost completely limp. She was lucky enough that the pool was shallow enough so that water didn't rush into her nose, but she was otherwise near the point of blacking out. She felt something warm trickling down her head and sure enough, her weak, straining vision was able to figure it was as the brown, soupy mud darkened with crimson. One of her eyes stung as the trail of blood seeped into one of her open eyes and she let out a weak moan of pain.

"M-mom...h-heeeeel...p..."

Her faint, fading cry for help was further drowned out by the thundering, booming sky and patterning rain and it didn't take long for a brain to finally give in to the torture of what felt like a thousand of needles prickling and poking into it make you want to black out in the cold and rain.

* * *

 **End of chapter 11**


	12. The Reptile House

**Copyright Declaimer I don't own The Loud House.**

* * *

Lola's knees were starting to hurt at this point. She didn't know how long she had been keeping her curtsy up since Lana left the room earlier, but combined with her interest in seeing how her twin sister was coping with her mud withdrawal, she supposed it was time for her to take a break and check up on her. besides…

 _'Something isn't right I just know it.'_

She had heard her family playfully mention how she and Lana had some kind of psychic connection with each other, having a bond and mutual understanding that was supposedly common among twins and even if she didn't believe it entirely, she supposed that the more she thought about it, the more she had to admit that there was at least some semblance of reality that was there this feeling of foreboding that was stirring within her.

Lana's demeanor it has gnarled at her ever since Lana had made her exit. Something just didn't feel right. That wasn't how she felt Lana would react to the situation staying inside all day. She didn't even make attempt to play with the family pets, any of the frogs that she collected in their backyard, or even keep herself occupied with working on her plumbing, things that she knew she liked to keep herself busy or entertained. Lounging around on the couch and watching TV out of bored I was definitely something very "un-Lana" for her to do.

And if THAT wasn't enough to pique her interest, her curtsy practice have been momentarily interrupted by Leni run upstairs and screw the top of her lungs about something she didn't care to know about. Like usual, her family assume that whatever Leni was afraid or worried about wasn't something urgent that needed their attention right away. Besides, Lori had gotten the brunt of her hysteria, since she ran into a room and immediately start freaking out to Lori, and quickly informed everyone about Leni mumbling something about "a spider army or whatever" so everyone went back to their activities without missing a beat thinking that Leni was just imagining things. But seeing as how Leni had been doing fine by herself and didn't come running until after Lana had went downstairs was enough to drive Lola to action.

"I swear Lana, you better be downstairs when I get there." Lola muttered under her breath as she walked down the steps, her knees protesting with each descending movement. Once she made it all the way down, she looked over at the couch and felt her heart sink as she found Lana absent where she said she'd be.

 _'But then where is sh-'_

Her train of thought was violently derailed as a flash of lightning made her jump. She grown with irritation as she realized that wouldn't have had happened had the blinds to the living room window is not have been open. Moving to the correct the issue at hand, she had one hand on the blinds and froze as soon as our vision just so happened to catch something right in their front yard something that looks oddly like the person she had been looking for all this time!

 _'I_ _s that...it is! It's Lana And why she outside in this weather? Doesn't she know that she'll get in trouble if Mom find her? Maaaaaaan, I can't wait to tell mom about...wait...why isn't she moving?'_

She focus her eyes on Lana a bit more to see why she wasn't moving at all with a giant mud puddle she was lying in...a mud puddle that was also darker than any mud puddle she'd ever seen.

 _'Wait a minute, what's that all over Lana's face? Is that?'_

The pieces fell into place and it didn't take long for Lana to respond to the horror that befell her sister, screaming at the top of her lungs for help. Unlike with Leni, the response from the entire house was immediate. Being the most athletic of the entire house, Lynn was the first to get there. The rest of the family soon followed except for a Luna who was sleeping despite all the racket coming from outside her closed room and Lily, who was still in her crib. They were all quick to bog Lola down with questions of concern, creating a chaotic atmosphere that Lola had no patience to diffuse at a snail's pace. Rather, she simply yelled over or they get their attention.

"ENOUGH! JUST LOOK FOR YOURSELVES!"

Lola point out the window, just in time for another streak of lightning to illuminate the horrible sight before their eyes and alert everyone to Lana's predicament. Most of them shouted Lana's name in unison, but Johnny was the first to truly act, running outside as fast as he could until he had Lana secure in his arms. Rita shooed her children away from the doorway as Johnny came running back inside. Despite doing her best to keep her children calm and collected, Rita was visibly shaken up herself and did everything she could not to cry out in anguish at the sight of her bruised, bloody daughter. Johnny gently placed Lana on the couch and called Rita over to him by the sounds of his voice he was doing everything he could to keep it together himself.

Rita, go get some towels to help dry her off. Lisa go get your medicinal. Lori, tell everyone else to go to their rooms and meet me back here. I'll watch over Lana!"

Lori quickly got her protesting siblings in line as she marched them up the stairs into the rooms. While that was settled, Rita was in a hurry to get to the kitchen, grabbing at a handful of paper towels and running water over them before running to Lana's side. She gingerly wiped the blood off of Lana's face, taking care not to jostle her body around or agitate the gaping gash running across Lana's forehead. Although she tried to keep to together, she found that she didn't care to fight back tears and let them fall from her eyes as she wailed in despair. She's seen her children get into rough shape before, most of the result of horseplay, and the worst she'd had seen was a broken limb or a few scrapes couldn't get healed with a little R&R.

But this accidents of this magnitude were something that she'd seen countless times on the news and she was thankful that something like those stories never happened in our family...until now and seeing it happen to someone as young as Lana was enough to break her heart. A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and she was covered by the familiar sensation of her oldest daughters loving embrace. She must have gotten back from upstairs. She could tell even without looking at her, she was trying to keep her composure for her sake.

"Everything's going to be okay, mom. Lana _will_ pull through. I promise."

Rita turn around making sure that the break away from her daughter's hug reciprocated the gesture with as much effort as she could muster in her present state of mind.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

* * *

 _25 minutes later..._

Johnny and Mom found their current situation to be agitating and frightening to say the least. They had waited good while after they brought Lana over to Lisa's room and reported what they discovered to the little genius.

She had told them that they had to wait as she examined Lana. What she had to examine her for was something that they had no knowledge of, but the longer they had to wait, the more they both thought that something horrible had been discovered and intensive medical treatment had to be administered to keep her alive. Lisa had periodically told them to continue having patients as Lana need to undergo a few more evaluations before she was allowed to have visitors in Lisa's room.

They both look looked at the shared room between the youngest sisters in the family, Lisa was there to meet them and give them an update.

Rita spoke to her daughter nearly as soon as she approached her, "Lisa, how's Lana?"

Lisa pulled out a clipboard, "Well she's doing fine...comparatively speaking to what could've possibly happened to her according to the incident that you gave me. As soon as I was able to scan her brain via CT scan, I detected no signs of brain injuries or any sort nor any abnormalities that needed immediate treatment save for some cerebral edema. Luckily, there's wasn't enough accumulated to present serious life-threatening issues for her and she's currently being administered mannitol Via IV drip to combat the swelling. It should only take a couple hours for her to reach homeostasis. Now."

Lisa looked over her clipboard and flipped over to next page of her report.

"...As far as the deep laceration in her forehead, I was able to sterilize the wound and ensure that there was no infection that could've cause complications. It did require stitching, however and in addition to that, my X-rays were able to expose a hairline nasal fracture, something that I suspected with all the swelling around her nose. I've currently set it in placed with splint."

Both adults were elated with the news, but were soon filled with dread as Lisa's face hardened in contemplation.

"This...this where things get a tad more complicated, I'm afraid. As soon as I had her health as stabilized as I could, I administered what's called the Pediatric Glasgow Coma Scale or PGCPS."

Rita's skin peel at the word "coma". Johnny's stepped in to ask Lisa what she meant with matters being complicated.

"Fortunately, Lana was responsive to most of the assessments that determine consonance, but she's still not fully conscious and her level of responsiveness was stronger than what we saw when she first was left in my room, which means that there are signs of improvement. She consistently scored a combination score of 10 out of possible 15 with a 'v' value of 3, an 'm' value of 5, an 'e' value of 2. The higher the score, the closer to consciousness the patient is in. A score lower than 8 usually means of the rate of mortality is more assured than not. This, however is only a convenient measurement that allows doctors to monitor improvement or even deterioration of her mental state. In short..."

"In short one is in a coma?" Johnny couldn't take the suspense and wanted to get on with the affirmation that he dreaded by expected.

"Yes, Lana Loud, is it a coma."

"Oh my God." Was what Johnny heard lover say in a trembling voice as she reached over to sob into his shoulder.

As far as how long it will take for recovery, it all depends. It and may last a few days, a few weeks, months or even years. There's no way to predict when the patient will come around from a coma and as I said earlier, our best way to keep track of any progress is with the PGCS."

Johnny looked to Rita, "Rita, you should go check on the others, I-I need to talk to Lisa."

Rita slowly nodded and walked away from Lisa and Lily's room heart broken.

Johnny walked over to the scientist, "Alright Lisa, you got to wake her up."

Lisa looked up to the towering figure she called her big brother, she clench her clipboard into her chest, "I'm sorry brother, I do not know what I can do to decrease Lana's recovery."

"Lisa that's bull and you know it, you've created robots, you've created a monster out of garbage and you have created a way to go backwards in time!" Johnny yelled in a loud whisper.

"How did you know of that, no one should remember my time traveling but me."

"I know cause, you just told me Lisa."

"Curses I've being outsmarted by my slightly intelligent older brother. Sigh, very well though I'm afraid I do not have access to my time machine nor do I think garbage will help our current predicament. I can however heal Lana in a quick manner perhaps even waking her up in a mere matter of hours."

Johnny cross his arms and look downward to the little genius, "I'm listening."

"I've been working on a special serum of which contains reptile DNA, you see certain species of lizards are known to be able to grow limbs back so with a little sampling of their DNA, I may be able to harness their healing power and implant it into our sister."

Johnny gave Lisa skeptical look, "Are you telling me you want it implant lizard DNA into your sister?"

"I know it's a rather rash decision, but I truly worried about my seventh eldest sister and I can't imagine a world where she's not part of it."

Johnny notices the strain look in Lisa's eyes however filling someone with lizard DNA sounds like something straight out of a comic book and usually comics have people that misses their DNA turn into horrible implanting Lana with that DNA worth the risk of her becoming some sort of reptile mutant.

"I understand this may be a tough choice eldest brother sibling, but rest assure I've also created an antidote in cause which Lana where to turn in to a mutant of the reptilian family."

Johnny sighs, honestly he's was going to regret the words that were gonna come out of his mouth, but he would rather Die a million times then see his family sad ever again.

"...Lisa.."

"Y-Yes?"

"Inject Lana with the lizard DNA."

Lisa was quiet for a moment, but then she nod her head, "I'll begin work on prepping Lana for her DNA transfer."

* * *

Johnny and Lisa watch the DNA process commenced, Lana was placed on a table which had stepped her down and had needles which were attached to tubes fill with lizard DNA. Which quickly went into her blood stream, Lana herself was starting to twitch in the process. Both Johnny and Lisa quietly observed the transfer and prayed to God that Lana would come out alive from it.

Lana's eyes shot wide open

" Huff..huff...huff..aaAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Lana screams in pain her body began to grow taller and her flat chest grow to a double D cup, her clothes rip from her growing she became as tall as Lori.

Johnny's jaw dropped in shocked to see the little grease monkey turn into a hot mutant babe. Lisa was shunned by the transformation, but quickly started to take notes.

Lana began to grow a long powerful alligator tail, her new body grow little soft spikes in her back and both of her eyes slowly turn into an alligator eye's with a green and black color on them. As her mouth began to bleed as all her old teeth fell out from her mouth and grow very sharp teeth that looked to be able to throw metal and glass. After the transformation is complete Lana starts breathing very heavy.

"HUFF...HUFF...HUFF..Li..sa..?"

Lisa quickly runs to her older sister, "Sister you are currently in my shared dwelling, are you in need of help?"

Lana slowing sat up, she took a nice long look around the room and grew confused. The last thing she remembered doing was running outside to play in the mud, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what came after.

Johnny approached the two, "Lisa what kind of DNA did you put in her?!"

Lisa looked at the notepad she used as references and looked for the DNA she used.

"When gathering the reptile DNA I wanted to use, I selected powerful reptiles, the alligator, the spectacle caiman and the Gavial. Those three were then placed into Lana's DNA to used to awaken her from her unconscious state."

Johnny jumped, "Lisa, why did you use such dangerous reptiles?! You could've used, I don't know anything that couldn't kill a person!"

"My apologies older brother I simply figured if I were to use the most powerful of reptiles it would aid in my project to help Lana heal quicker."

Johnny sighs and put his hands to his face where he's slowly drag them to his mouth.

"Okay okay, it's not the end of the world you said he had a antidote so let's just wait for Lana to heal everything she broke and then we give it to her okay?"

"Affirmative."

Lana look two the as the talked, more so she looked to Johnny, she started to feel something strange happened to her. Whenever she looked at Johnny before she always had butterflies in her stomach, but now her heart was beating beating fast, she didn't know what had come over her, but something was telling her to hold Johnny and never let him go.

Johnny look to Lana, "Don't worry Lana we're gonna heal you okay? You'll probably be better in I don't know an hour from now. For now tho let's just keep you in the house so no one freaks out."

However Lana doesn't give an answer, she just slowly got up from the table she was laying on it and began to stare intently at Johnny.

"Um, are you okay grease monkey?"

Lana them jumped onto Johnny bring him down to the ground at Lisa gasped from the sudden attack.

Johnny let out a "manly" scream and try to pull the not-so-little Tomboy off of him before feeling something wet and slimy rubbing against his cheek after prying the Tomboy off, he looked to see that she was licking him and had a rather love filled gaze pointed directly towards him.

 _'Oh boy, it's that look again I guess the DNA transfer made her get in heat, which is weird cause she's technically cold-blooded, but the point is I have a crocodile girl looking ready to get in my pants.'_

"J-Johnny...I don't know why I'm a crocodile now, but what I do know is I want to never leave your side."

Lana gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder as she purred into the teenage boy as a cat would to it's owner.

Lisa adjusted her glasses, "Fear not brother with my calculations, I can safely say that in the next 55 minutes and 47 seconds will simply fly by and then we'll be able to inject Lana with the cure."

Johnny look to space as Lana kept cuddling with him, ' _Great I got to avoid a 6 year old turn to a hot crocodile chick for close to an hour, why does my life have to be so hard on my crotch?'_

* * *

So with Lana now transformed into reptile mutant both Johnny and Lisa knew they day had to drop the inevitable bomb that was what she had become, naturally the family responded by screaming in fear at the newly transformed Lana. But after a bit of convincing stating that Lana wasn't a threat to any of them the rest of the family soon started to relax and tried to get used to the temporarily transformed Lana.

Of course Rita was not having a good time deal with her newly transformed daughter so naturally she punished all three for causing all this trouble, Lana for obvious reasons, Lisa for transforming her sister into the abomination that she was.

Johnny gave a disgruntled sigh as for only allowing Lisa to transform Lana into what she become, and also for not informing Rita of his actions he sent to sleep on the couch for 2 months and Rita whispered to him that she was not going to sleep with him at all during those two months.

Whoever things only got worse when after revealing the news to the family the ingredients that would help Return Lana to her childhood form had mysteriously disappeared. Which of course left Lisa to state, it would take a month to gather the ingredients again. Which of course added in an extra month to Johnny's punishment.

As a month passed the family grew used to Lana new form, Leni had even made her some water proof clothes for her to wear as she needed new clothes for her new body. She often was seen playing with the family pets in the basement and run around door on all fours.

Lana also started to spend more time with Johnny and Lily as they playing around with some stuff toys, Lola would suggested that they should play house and that Lana and her should be the moms and Johnny would be the dad leaving the baby as Lily.

Surprising everyone Lana agreed no questions asked and dragged the three upstairs. She would grab a teddy bear and move it around with her long alligator tail as Lily giggled and Lola made cookies with Johnny's supervision.

Johnny however was having a harder time watching Lola due to Lana's new body, she may have mentally be 6, but physically she was around Lori's age. The same Lori that he blow a load in not so long ago. Johnny didn't like it, but whenever Lana would rest on her stomach and raise her big butt in the air all he could think of was unzipping his zipper and slam his monster cock in her.

"J-johnny?"

Johnny quickly looked down and blushed at the sight, he had made a mighty tent in his pants and it had hot dogged in between Lola's cheeks.

"J-johnny...I.. think w-we should..wait for the baby to g-go to bed."

Johnny blushed harder, _'Did Lola just offered to let him fuck her later?'_

While mom and dad were distracted Lana left the room and walk down the stairs to see Luna walking out of the kitchen with a big fresh fish in her hands, her mouth drools from seeing the fish as she wags her long alligator tail around the air.

Luna takes quick notice, "Are you hungry sis, cause mom is cooking right in the-," Before she could finish Lana knocks the fish high into the air and then jump to catch the fish with her mouth, she got to the ground as she swallows the whole thing in one big gulp.

Luna glares at her, "Dude get your own grub!"

Lana sticks out her tongue and dashes into the kitchen.

Luan then pops out of the kitchen, "Hey Luna, looks like you got "baited!" Ha ha ha ha ha, get it?"

As Luna is annoyed by her joke Leni walks inside the house to see Luna and Luan in the living room and wave hi to them as she got some bags in her left hand.

Luan looks to Leni, "Hey Leni, what you got there?"

Leni put the bags on the living room table and open them, "I got this tots cute baby dress for Lily, it was on sale today and I also got some chew toys for Lana to chew on."

Leni showed them the baby dress and the dog toys.

Luna stomped her foot, "Dude! She's not a dog, but she does act like one when we play catch with her and Charles in the basement."

Luan and Luna remembered Lana having so much fun playing ball with Charles. However the two noticed that Lana liked being part reptile now.

Luna sighed, "I hope Lisa can fix Lana up she can't stay this way forever, the little dude can't even go outside."

Luan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, people will freak out and call the cops and capture her to do painful experiments on her or cut her open like a frog or put her in a very tiny cage and leave her in a cold dark room!"

Leni gasped, "We can't let that happen, but how can we cover for her? The school is tots getting angry."

Luan was gonna give a answer, but was cut short due to a angry scream.

 **"LANA MARIA LOUD! YOU GIVE BACK THE FAMILY'S LUNCH RIGHT NOW!"**

Lana then took off from the kitchen like a bullet and ran up the stairs carrying a butch of fish in her month.

"Rita then ran out of the kitchen and whistled to everyone upstairs, "The first person to stop Lana will get a raise in their allowance!"

Several doors from upstairs opened and feet were heard rushing to the tomboy crocodile

Lana soon found herself surrounded by Lincoln, Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lola and Johnny.

Lynn Jr then cracked her knuckles and slowly approached her younger sister, "Alright Lana, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the fun way."

The other slowly approached the tomboy they were beginning to surround her each passing step.

Once they were completely around her, Lana did the the only thing she could think of, she scarfed down the entire meal of fish she was holding on to and blew a raspberry at them.

Everyone then decide to tackle the tomboy crocodile in a flurry of arms and feet went everywhere, yelling was heard, feet were kicking, arms were punching hopefully the bites that people receiving we're not from Lana. During the scramble Lana was starting to slip out of her new clothes which didn't go unnoticed by the Loud men.

Once Lana's clothes were rip off her slip through the many hands and showed off her naked body. The others were shocked by Lana's naked body and blushed.

Both men get stupefied, "Bah..bah..." Lincoln said as he sees Lana's naked body while Johnny grows a tent in his pant.

Lana smirked and turned around to show off her butt to the others. Both boys get nose bleeds and past out landing on the girls while Lana makes her get away to the basement.

If it wasn't bad enough that Lana got away it was certainly bad for the group for how they were positioned, as the boys fell on them.

Lincoln fell on the Lola and Lisa, who were both trying to push their older brother off of them and were having very little luck in succeeding while Johnny fell on Lori, Lucy and Lynn Jr.

Johnny ended up dragging Lori down and had her face close to his crotch, while Lynn had Johnny's hand fall onto her chest and Lucy had Johnny's other hand fall on to her crotch. Of course cause an embarrassing moment for all three sisters especially Lori who can fill Johnny's dick twitching.

Lori taps her hand to the ground in annoyance, "This is great." She says sarcastically as she feels Johnny's budge smacking her in the face.

* * *

 _Time Skip to late a night._

Johnny groaned. His dreams were heavy, yet, his slumber was light enough to hear his door crack open and wet footsteps walking their way to his bed. Unconsciously, the boy tried telling himself it was simply part of his dream and there was no one in his room. After all, who would be in his room at 11 at night? Everyone was already asleep by then.

Quite unfortunately, his subconscious was correct. Johnny suddenly felt a heavy body nestling itself cozily against his, and it was enough to wake him from his sleep. Within seconds, he sat up and pulled the covers up. The sight made him yelp in both anger and surprise. A busty blonde in a too big shirt, just a shirt.

"Lana! What gives? I was sleeping here!", Johnny loudly whispered. His voice truly sounded frustrated, at both the fact that she had disturbed his sleep and was laying on him with her sexy body.

The blonde sleepily sat up and with a very child-like pout in hopes of erupting some compassion from her older sibling, she whimpered "I had a nightmare."

Lincoln's face turned into a dead pokerface. Great. Only when he started reasoning why she had chosen specifically his bed instead of any other bed, his expression softened into a caring smile.

Lana couldn't go to her elder sisters' room. She may had be 6 mentally, but was in a older girl's at the moment. There was no way the others would allow Lana to rest in their beds Thus, Johnny would try his best to ensure Lana could sleep alright again.

He laid himself back down and whispered "Keep your tail of the bed and cuddle up." Lana didn't need to hear that twice. She clung onto Johnny's side and nuzzled his chest. If she listened well enough, she even managed to hear his heartbeat. It was calming and provided some form of comfort Lana appreciated.

"Now, feel better? All comfy?", Johnny carefully asked her while reaching for the covers to tuck them both in. Lana nodded and mumbled a sweet "Thanks, Jon." as she felt the warm bed sheets land upon her body. It made everything even more snug than it already was.

The two soon dozed off while still pressed against one another, and the rest of the night was spent completely peacefully.

It was an early, sunny Saturday morning when Johnny woke up with a loud yawn. Last night Johnny hadn't slept better perhaps him and Lana should sleep together more often, however much to his disappointment, Lana was nowhere to be found anymore. Or was she? It took Johnny a moment to realize his cock felt warm. Wet, too. With a sudden anxiety coursing through his veins, he reached for the covers of his bed and pulled them up, only to see his younger sister slobbering on the hardened length.

"O-Oh god, Lana...", was all Johnny managed to mumble in both shock and surprise, but he made no moves on making her stop. His face had pleasure written all over it. Lana noticed so as she glanced up to him while he held up the fuzzy bed sheets.

Maybe Johnny was convincing himself this wasn't real, and that's why he refused to even stop her on sucking him off. But the way the tip moved into her throat, the way she sucked and the way her tongue lapped eagerly against it... It was simply too much to Johnny and undoubtedly, it was all real. He released the bed sheets by tossing them to the end of the couch so he could still look at his sister, and slowly started moving his hips up and down.

As he thrusted up into her mouth, quite frequently erupting some gagging sounds from the blonde, he reached down and gripped her hair. While it must've looked like he wasn't cautious with her, he was. He'd stop his movements and actions whenever he'd notice Lana couldn't keep it up anymore. But at that moment, he was so lust-driven, he needed his sister slobbering on his thick cock.

Lana kept up her act of sucking and licking, drooling around his length while she had to endure her brother using her mouth like some toy. And she even seemed to enjoy it that way. Her eyes fell half shut and rolled back as she listened to her brother's grunts and the recurrent "Fuck... Ah, Lana..." that fell from his lips.

They kept it up for at least 10 more minutes before Lincoln felt like he was close to reaching his climax. He pushed himself up on one of his elbows and took a decent look at Lana's blissful face. The way the morning sun shone through his window, even made her look angelic as her mouth was full of cock. Her skin appeared to be silky smooth, as if true craftsmanship created by the heavens above, and her hair looked like pure gold.

Johnny stared at her, witnessing her beauty before he suddenly released a fairly loud "Ngh, c-cumming!" and glob after glob of cum freed itself into her throat. Lana had no other choice but to swallow, and she quite liked the taste of her brother's salty load. She dazedly smiled around his shaft, delivering a last portion of teasing licks while she helped her brother through his orgasm.

Once his high completely subsided, Lana moved his cock out of her mouth, licked her lips and proudly smiled up to him. "Best breakfast I could ever wish for.", she then huffed while sitting up.

The teenage boy was still deeply panting and he cupped Lana's cheeks while seeming transfixed on her facial features.

"You... You really didn't have to do that... In fact, you shouldn't have done that at all.", he silently spoke before pecking her forehead.

With wag of her tail and a semi-devilish look on her face, the grease monkey turned herself around while seductively pulling her shirt up her thick thighs and past her buttocks, then rested her head on the couch. The Reptile girl aware of the brown eyes watching her every move, anticipating a next action.

Those brown eyes caught notice of the bum in front of them, and again, the owner of those eyes found himself awestruck.

"Come on! All you gotta do is move forward and I'm all yours.", Lana said she even swayed her behind from side to side.

 _'_ _Why do all of the women in this house want my dick_ _!'_

 **'** **Cause your in a M rated fan fiction of course** **.'**

 _'_ _Fan fiction_ _?'_

 **'** **Oh right I'm your brain forget I said that** **.'**

His hormones lead him. He placed his hands on Lana's bubble butt and found himself staring once more. His sister's core glistened with arousal, making him subconsciously lick his lips.

A whispered "Just do it, Johnny..." was all the encouragement Johnny needed in order to inch his hips forward and bury his length between the tight, wet walls of his sisters's sopping slit. Not that the others wasn't good enough, but Lana felt like newfound bliss. He very slowly started thrusting into her and his rather big hands calmly got a hold of her waist while he mumbled quite the soft and pleased "L-Lana..."

The grease monkey couldn't even find the words to respond. Her upper body pressed to the couch while her eyes fell shut and her mouth agape. With each tender, gentle thrust Johnny delivered, Lana gave off the most symphonic sounds her brother had ever heard. Not even Rita sounded like that. And once the sounds of her moans died down, he simply thrusted just to hear those sweet "Nhh..."s again.

Things started out slow, but that most certainly didn't last. The thrusts Johnny offered, sped up after several minutes. The pace was still acceptable to Lana, despite it making her awfully noisy. It felt almost intoxicating to feel Lana so close to him and to watch her do her thing. She rode Johnny's length like no other, and as if that wasn't hypnotizing enough for him, the way her buttocks slightly jiggled and her back arched only added up to that. He wrapped her arms around her torso and pressed his face against the crook of Lana's neck. Momentarily, he considered pressing a hickey to her skin. But he didn't, as it'd only give her a hard time covering it up.

"J-Jon...", Lana whimpered as she felt herself getting close, a certain pressure building up in her crotch. She continued to get pounded by Johnny and within the following minutes, she teetered over the edge. The blonde could've sworn she saw stars for a few seconds and Johnny held her shivering figure against his own body. The way her inner walls clenched around his length even made him find himself issued to still his own orgasm from floating up.

Her mouth hung open as she let out a way too audible "A-Ah! Johnny, yes... Hnn..." in pleasure while she tried her utter best to hump along. But it was hard to keep up. Johnny eventually moved her that much, it sent her straight into quite the violent orgasm.

She yelped a far too loud "J-Johnny! Johnny, I'm- Mhh!" as she came and her whole figure quivered against Johnny's. Lana endlessly cried out as she felt pure bliss course through her veins at the speed of light.

Feeling her walls clamp around his cock was enough to have Johnny cum shortly after. With a hoarse "H-Hah, Lana!" falling from his lips, he could feel himself filling his sister's womb with his load. Thick globs of pure cum spilled from his length and he heavily panted, holding Lana exactly in place.

"T-That was...", she murmured, only to have Johnny finish the sentence with a lightheaded "...fantastic."

"Fascinating."

The two turned to the side of the couch and were in shock as Lisa was sitting on the armrest holding a vial of some type.

"It seems though even with animal features Lana still attractive to genders of the opposite sex."

Johnny started to sweat nervously, "Lisa..how long have you been watching?"

Lisa blushed as she turned away, " I was watching you...adult activities for merely a couple of minutes, I wanted to inform Johnny that I have manage to get the ingredients and had made the cure in record time. Tho I must say I was surprised to stumbled upon the two of you performing coitus."

Both Johnny and Lana felt like they could die of embarrassment at the realization that their privet moment was watched by a four year old.

* * *

 **End of chapter 12**


	13. The Louder Family

**Hi guys so I'm ending this story now, I know this out of the blue, but don't really feel like updating this story anymore.**

 **So I figured why not give you us proper ending. So hopefully this is good enough to anyone who still has this story in their follow/favorite.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **The Loud House is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Time Skip 19 Years.

The story starts in the Loud House, a blond young adult was dancing in the second floor hallway with a VR device in front of her face fighting zombies. The blond was Lily Loud her hair reached her shoulders with bangs covering her forehead, her body was similar to Lori and Leni. She was wearing a lavender blouse with a black collar and short black sleeves, a skirt that was a slightly darker lavender, lavender stockings and black Mary Janes, and pearl earrings.

From downstairs, Rita Loud calls out, "Lily, honey! Could you get Johnny to come downstairs?! Your big sisters are on the way!"

"OK, Mom!" She calls back.

Lily knocked on the door that was once Lori and Leni's room, after waiting for a moment Johnny opens the door, Johnny Velazquest now 37 has grown quite tall, he over towered the rest of the family and has become very handsome over the years, he had huge muscles and it showed with his buff chest and tree trunk like arms. His dreadlocks were still short as they were when he was as a teen and he wore the same outfit he always wore.

Johnny looked down to Lily and smiled, "Hey Lily-bug, guessing mama Loud wants us downstairs?"

Lily nodded, "Yup so get everyone else up while I help mom set up downstairs."

Johnny bent down to kiss her on the lips, "No prob honey, leave it to me."

Lily blushed from the kiss and ran downstairs.

Johnny then went back into his room and walked up to some sleeping on his desk, "Come bro wake up, our sisters are coming." Johnny gently shook his little brother.

Lincoln Loud now 21 had grow up quite tall and handsome as well, his snow white hair grew in a mullet and tho he wasn't as tall as his older he still was a heart throb. Thanks to the help of Lynn and Johnny he had well toned body and plenty of stamina.

He wore a red shirt with the Ace Savviy symbol and a orange jacket with blue jeans. He also finally found his talent as he grew up to be a comic book artist and writer for the Ace Savviy series. He was able to get his foot in the door of being a artist thanks to winning a comic book contest back when he was a preteen.

Lincoln started to wake up, he looked up to who was interrupting his slumber and gave a yawn, "Heeeyyy, bro got any coffee?"

Johnny let go of Lincoln as the white haired man stretched his back, "If you want coffee you got to get up and get yourself."

Lincoln let out another yawn and proceed to get up from his desk and walk to the shared closet.

Johnny gave a small chuckle at his little bro zombie like movement. He remembered when Lincoln hated drinking coffee, but now since he works on his comic all the time he drink the stuff nonstop.

Johnny then made his way out of the shared room he had with his little brother and put his hands to his face, "Kids wake up! You're sure your moms and aunts are coming!"

After a moment the sound of feet hitting the floor was heard and doors began to open.

The first that opened showed a tall some what chubby dark skin women with black dreadlocks hair which was made into a ponytail, she wore a green and black sweater vest with red pants, white earrings, high socks, and black sneakers. She was Jakira, age 18 also know as Johnny and Lisa's daughter.

Following her was a slightly shorter girl, she wore big glasses and had blonde hair, she wore a seafoam green shirt mixed with black with blue jeans and seafoam green sneakers on top of her head was a seafoam green beanie. She was Jalis, age 16 also know as Johnny and Leni's daughter.

Jakira looked at her little sister, "Are you still working on models till midnight Jalis?"

Jalis looked to her big sister, "I can't help it! Making things it's so much fun remember when Mom made that new bed frame for the twins? I want to grow up and be just like her!"

Jakira rolls her eyes, "I mean you're mom is a big shot now, naturally you want to be like her." Jakira then puts her hand on her chin and rests her elbow on her other hand, "Speaking of mom's I wonder how far my mom is on her newest projects?"

Johnny walked up to his two daughters, "Jalis, I told you this before you don't need to be like your mom, none of you do the only thing you guys need to be is yourselves." He then ruffles their heads.

Jakira chuckled, "Dad that was cheesy and you know it."

Johnny smiled, "I know, but I hate seeing my kids upset. It's a parent thing you guys will understand when you grow up and have kids of your own."

Jalis gave a great big smile, "My models are like my kids and I have tons of them, cars, boats, planes, heck you even helped me make a model rocket ship that was real fun to make...until It kept exploding."

Johnny then scratched the back of his head, "Yeah making models is more of your thing, but hey at least our eyebrows grew back quickly."

Jakira and Jalis giggled at the memory of they without eyebrows before they walked downstairs in anticipation for waiting for their moms.

Another door opened and a girl with thick brown hair walked out. The only things you could see of her was a bit of hair and her eyes because what she wore was a ninja tagging outfit. It was in a red camouflage color and she was decked out with spray can bottles and backpack probably carry more of her supplies. She was Jenae, age 15 also know as Johnny and Lynn's daughter.

Following her was a younger girl who has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, she wore a dark blue jacket, light blue tank top and brown cargo shorts. She had three cameras and carried with her a backpack. She was Jennifer, age 14 also know as Johnny and Lori's daughter.

"It's about time that Mom finally decided to show up, I mean I get it it's hard being a businesswoman, but she could at least free pull herself from work more often." Jennifer said as she was checking one of our cameras.

Jenae threw her hands up in frustration, "I know how ya feel now that my Mom's a big sports star she has even less time for me! I mean dad's always there, but sometimes a chick just wants to see her mom you know."

"I'm surprised you want more attention being that your Royal Woods best tagger. Everyone loves your work, you know except our parents." Jennifer said looking up for her camera while smirking at her big sister.

"Well Mom's cool and couple of my aunts are on my side, but Dad just thinks I'm going through a phase." Jenae said while clenching her fist.

Jennifer noticed the anger in her body language, "I can't blame him, I mean having to raise 12 kids isn't exactly easy specially since all of our moms are working all the time."

Johnny walked over to the two daughters and smirked at them, "So what are you two talking about?"

Jenae glared at her father and even though he couldn't see it, Johnny heard her clenching her teeth, "We're talking about how our mom ditches us and you not believing in my gift."

"Look sweetie, it's not that I don't believe in your gift it's just that I wish you pick something...you know less likely to get you thrown in a jail cell." Johnny said trying to defuse his ticking time-bomb of a daughter.

Jenae got on her tippy toes, "Like you're one to talk dad, mom told me all about the times you scammed people."

Johnny started to sweat, "Yeah, but I was a kid then now I'm a grown up which means I got to be mature and responsible."

Jennifer snorts, "Says the dad who helps us in our slumber parties and still watches cartoons."

Johnny blushes, "Hey cartoons were originally meant for adults so zip it and secondly slumber parties are hard to manage I can't tell you how many your moms ruined!"

Both teams rolled their eyes and walked downstairs while simultaneously saying whatever.

Another door opened and out came a dark skin girl with black dreadlocks hair. She wore a green long sleeve jacket with brown boots, a black sweater and green cargo shorts. She was Jacky, age 12 also know as Johnny and Lucy's daughter.

Following her was a dark-skinned girl with a mo-hawk and she wore headphones on her head. She wore fingerless gloves, a purple jacket with the sleeves cut off, black and purple jeans with a gold chain come out of the pocket and purple boots. She was Jolee, age 10 also know as Johnny and Luna's daughter.

"Yo yo yo what's up loud house It's a ya girl Jolee and she is ready to see her mommy! The loud kids are going to hang with their mom we're going to chill in the backyard and we're going to grab some chips and dip and party hard!" Jolee tried to rap, but she was still new when it came to rapping.

Jacky glared at her older sister, "Just what we need. Another lame suburban kid who loves rap."

Jolee glared back at her little sister, "So? You like goth music."

Jacky crossed her arms and smiled, "Yeah, but half the world loves Goths."

Jolee gives The Slim Shady Chop, "Man, are you illin."

Jacky gave a deadpan look, "Rappers stopped saying "illin" 26 years ago."

Jolee gave the Tonedeff Fast-Finger Piano-Playa, "I'm keepin' it real!"

Jacky put her hands behind her head, "They stopped saying "keepin' it real" 17 years ago."

Jolee grew annoyed, "Dad! Jacky's dissin' me!"

Johnny gave a confused look, "Dissin'"? Do rappers still say that?"

Jolee's face started turn red steam stared to come out of her ears, but Jacky just chuckled that she was able to successfully day one of her sisters upset.

Johnny pointed his thumb to the stairs, "Come on kids, I'm serious when I said I need your butts downstairs."

The next door that opened greeted us with a puff of smoke out came a little dark skin girl with a buck tooth and long black hair. She was dressed as a wizard, her robe was white with yellow sleeves, she wore a yellow wizard hat to complete her look. She was Jenni, age 8 also know as Johnny and Luan's daughter.

Following her was a pair of twins the resembled Lola and Lana respectively. The older twin wore a white shirt with a pink overall dress, she wore black shorts and green shoes pink shoes and she had blonde hair with white earrings. She was Jacala, age 7 also know as Johnny and Lola's daughter.

Her younger sister had a Luchador mask with black hair she had two downward pigtails tied down with murky green scrunchies white sanitation gloves and wore a murky green turtleneck with light blue jeans She was Jyll, age 7 also know as Johnny and Lana's daughter.

"All right mommy is coming home!" The two twins yell.

"What do you think we're gonna do Tomorrow? Go to the movies, Dairyland, a mega slumber party?!" Jacala asked her younger sister while jumping up and down like the little girl she was.

Jyll played with ponytails, "I don't know, but I do know I want Mom to show me some more wrestling moves, mom only taught dad a couple and he's already showed me all of them, but I wouldn't mind going to that new place which is a restaurant, arcade, and indoor place mixed together."

"Wow! Is my germ fearing sis getting out of her comfort zone?" Jacala asked nudging her twin on the shoulder.

Jyll starting to get scared, "What do you mean?"

Jenni smiled then walk over to her sisters and put an arm around Jyll, "Don't you know how dirty a restaurant arcade and indoor place is? I mean seriously you got germs from making the food, everyone's touching their money all over the place and then you got germs from everyone's gross feet walking over the play zones."

Jyll started to turn pale, "You're right we don't know what kind of germs are flowing around in a place like that, what if I catch rabies and get sick, what if I give it to all of you, what if I die, what am I gonna do, what if-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down little sis." Lance just messing with you, don't let this bucktooth wizard get to you." Jacala said while rubbing Jyll's back.

Jenni then snarled, "I'm not a wizard, I'm a witch, wizards are boys, perhaps I should show you some of my magic!" She then threw some dust on to the twins who had separate reactions.

Jacala crew angry while Jyll started to shake in fear. Jacala cracked her knuckles, "Jyll, tell daddy we're about to have one less sister."

Jenni of course knowing that she may have crossed the line then did the rational thing and ran for it, "Catch me if you can sucker!" Jenni made break for it and ran down the stairs.

Jacala quickly gave chase after her, "Get back here you overgrown beaver!"

Johnny watched his kids acting up, but he didn't intervene so he could to see if they could reasonably work things out. He was wrong and being wrong meant he had to take care of things so he decide to first take care of Jyll.

He walked over to his little girl and started to dust her off. Jyll looked up to her dad and smiled at him it was hard to tell though due to her Luchador mask, but he still felt the smile coming his way.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll punish Jenni later, today is all about you guys getting to spend time with your moms." After he finished dusting off Jyll she gave her that a kiss on the cheek and walks downstairs with the rest of the sisters.

The last door to opened showed a little girl in a lavender beret with light blonde hair with a pink oval lavender clip in her hair. She wore blue jeans with lavender shirt and a red scarf. She was Jacki, age 6 also know as Johnny and Lily's daughter.

Holding her hand was a little boy dark skin boy with a green jacket, black shirt, gray sweatpants and sneakers. He had dreadlock hair and he wore bag on his head for a hat just like his father Johnny. He was know as J.J age 4.

"Morning Daddy, I love you!" The two youngest members of the family yelled and jumped into Johnny's arms.

"Aw there's my little small fries! Johnny snuggled his kids close to him, "I love you kids too, did you two have a nice sleep?"

Jacki nodded her head, "Sure did daddy."

J.J then took notice of the smell in the air, "Hey Daddy, what's that smell?"

Johnny smiled, "Well since it's been a while since your moms have been around, I decided to whip up a special family breakfast so can you smell what I whipped up?"

The youngest Loud took another sniff and rubbed his chin, "I smell bacon, sausage, omelettes, waffles, pancakes muffins, fruit and Uncle Lincoln's favorite sandwich, a Peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich."

Johnny's eyes then started to water, "I don't believe it my son, my son has the gift!"

Jacki giggled, "Come on Daddy! We need to go downstairs and wait for our mommies and aunties!"

Johnny snapped out of his thousand yard stare and turn to the bathroom door, "Lincoln, when you're done in there come downstairs okay?"

Lincoln open the door and was brushing his teeth and spoke to Johnny, but he couldn't understand due to the toothpaste.

Johnny laughed, "I'll take that as a yes, come on kids!" Johnny then carefully, but quickly ran downstairs after reaching the final step he put his two kids down and saw Jenni and Jacala fighting.

Rita walked into the room. Her overall appearance was the same, save for a few white hairs and crow's feet, "Alright, you two settle down! I just got off the phone with Lori! They're all pulling up as we speak, so let's head outside!"

* * *

Jonathan, Rita, Lily and the children gather outside as a mess of vehicles pull up. From the front porch, they look at the line of cars pulling in: A light blue minivan, a seafoam green convertible with the hood up, a purple tour bus that had a logo on it spelling L2S2, a yellow Volkswagen which blew a horn that sounded like an old jalopy, a red SUV, a black funeral hearse, a junky blue van, a pink limousine, and green hybrid vehicle.

From out the blue minivan came Lori Loud, now 36. Lori's height and body were similar to Rita, her hair now fashioned into a pony tail similar to Lynn's, her face wearing her signature blue eye shadow and red lipstick, and dressed in a light blue business suit with matching heels. She speaks into her cell phone, "I don't care what the problem is! I planned to take this day off literally months ago! I didn't make you Vice-President to come to me with every problem. Now, do you job, or I'll find someone else who will!" She hands up the phone and smiles, sighing, "I love my job."

Leni Loud, now 35, steps out of the driver seat. Just like Lori, her height and figure resemble their mother, with Leni being a few inches shorter. Her hair was still the same, but her wardrobe had changed. She now wore a sea green blouse with a matching shirt and sandals, a pearl necklace, eye shadow that matched her outfit, but she still wore her sunglasses on her head. She waves, "Bonjour, everyone! Paris was nice, but I missed my Johnny.~"

Onto the purple tour bus. The door swung open showing Luna Loud, 34. She wasn't much different, except she was taller, her booty grew to be the biggest in the family and had her hair done in a Two Level Shaved Bob style.

Out of the bus came Luna's old roadie, Chuck, who wasn't much different, but certainly looked a bit older, "Thanks again for the ride, luv. If you and your band hadn't come along after me van broke down, who knows where I'd be?"

"Anything for an old mate, mate." Luna said.

Luan, now 33, exits the Volkswagen, Mr. Coconuts in her right hand. Luan's height was like Rita's when her and the late Lynn Sr. started dating, and she became the surprising barer of the biggest bust of the elder Loud sisters, including Lori and mother Rita, her outfit consisting of a long sleeved white shirt, a skirt that looked like her old one, and brown shoes with yellow ankle socks in place of her old knee highs. The second biggest change was that her braces, and her hair was now straight and reaching midway down her back.

"Man, this house is a sight for sore eyes. Eh, Mr. Coconuts?" Luan asked.

"I'll say. My eyes are sore just looking at it." Mr. Coconuts said.

Lynn, now 31, exits the the red SUV. Not surprising, she still looked like herself, only taller with a Undercut Pompadour hair cut and wearing a red tracksuit and wearing several Olympic gold medals around her neck. She wore them to show off, of course. She pumps her fist, "VIM in the house, baby!"

"VIM?" Lily asked confused.

Lincoln walked up from behind his youngest sister, "Very important mom." He said ruffling Lily's head.

Lynn holds up her one of her gold medals, "And don't you forget it!"

The trunk of the hearse opened up, causing a coffin to slide onto the ground. The coffin opens, and Lucy, 27, rises from it like a vampire. Her hair had grown out, draping over her shoulders and still covering her eyes. She wore a long sleeved Gothic dress that fit to her slim form. She pulls out a black parasol and opens it, covering herself from the sun. "Sigh." She steps out of the coffin, showing the lower hem of her dress dragging bits of cloth that resembled tentacles. As she walked forward, the tentacle-like cloth moved while the rest of her body seemed motionless, "I'm so happy to be here."

"I've never seen mom so happy. It's kind of scary." Jacky said.

Next, the junky blue van driver door open showing Lana, 25. Dressed in a pair of overalls and a hat similar to those from her youth, it was hard to tell that she resembled her mother from her early 20's. In van, one could see a blanket and pillow, a plunger, a mess of pipes, and a small frog. "Man, that was a long trip." She picks up a bucket, "Where should I dump our bathroom bucket?"

"Dump it in the toilet! Dump it in the toilet!" The others yelled panicking.

Lana smiles then picks up the frog in the van and places it in the front pocket of her overalls, "Come on, Hops 2! I can't wait to introduce you to my family!" The little frog popped his head out, looking happy.

At the limousine, a chauffeur opens the back door. Lola, 25, steps out of the car. Just like Luan and Lana, she was blessed with her mother's younger figure, which was currently covered by faux fur mink coat. Good thing it was a Spring day, or she would be burning up. She also wore a pink shoulder-less Maxi dress with matching heels. Her hair was fashioned into an updo, and she wore pink eye shadow and lipstick. She speaks to the chauffeur., "Thank you, Jeeves."

Johnny walks to Lola and asks, "Would you like me to hold your coat, Princess?"

Lola giggles, "Oh, Johnny! You're such a doll, but remember we're married now, I'm a queen." She allow Johnny to remove her mink coat, revealing that Lola was wearing a Miss Universe sash. She gasps, feigning surprise, "Oh, goodness. How did this get on me?" She shrugs, "Oh, well."

Johnny bring her into chest and whispered into her ear, "Want me to help you get it off?~"

Lola giggled some more, "Oh, Johnny! You're such a animal too!"

"Ew!" The teenagers yelled while the kids looked confused.

Out of the hybrid stepped Lisa, 23. She was dressed in a lab coat, which was opened up to show her normal outfit, wearing her signature glasses, and her regular hair grown back pulled into a bun. She takes a deep breath and sighs, "I positively adore the aroma of freshly cut poacher and the reverberating contraction of the diaphragm from my fellow blood relatives. It makes me nostalgic for my old dwellings."

The others had confused looks on their faces.

"The smell of grass and the laughter of the family reminds her of home." Johnny translated.

"Oh!" Everyone yelled.

Lisa dreamily smiles, "I love that man."

* * *

Time skip to the Loud family in the backyard everyone was talking to one another about what's a going on with their lives from the kids telling their mom is about the school life to the sisters asking each other what's been going on in their careers. Even though the Loud family was a rather large one eventually time starts flying by when one after another the siblings started focusing more on their career. Of course they found love in the end, but Johnny being the caring older brother/husband didn't want to slow his wife's down so he took the burden of raising 11 kids.

It wasn't easy at first but eventually with the help of Lincoln, Lily and Rita, Johnny was able to give all of his kids time attention they need while cheering on his wives careers.

Back to the party Johnny was handing out some food to his tomboy wife Lynn, "So I remember seeing you kicking some serious butt in the Olympics got to say never though I ever get to sleep with a Gold Medal winner?"

Lynn laughed then punched Johnny in the arm, "Shut up dork I didn't win these metals to up your cred, I won these babies off of hard work, dedication and well…" Lynn then blushed she wasn't the type of person to show off her emotions, it took her til she was about to graduate from high school to confess her feelings to Johnny. "Your support..I probably wouldn't even had made it to the Olympics if it was just my family supporting me."

Johnny wrapped a arm around Lynn and closed his eyes, "Look jockstrap, I'm sure you would be a Gold Medal winner even without me in your life, don't doubt yourself or your family's love cause I know for a fact when I first saw you win your first-ever sport trophy you were going places."

Lynn looked up to her husband her eyes had sparkles and her face was becoming red, "Really you mean that?"

Johnny rested his head his chin on Lynn's head, "Why would I lie to you ponytail?"

Lynn snorted and was about to give Johnny another punch, but she quickly stopped and got on her tippy toes to kiss Johnny on the lips causing the man to start blushing.

Lynn smirked, "Never change you got that loser?"

Over at the back porch Lola and Jacala we're sitting on the steps and we're painting each other's nails.

Lola gasped in horror, "I can't believe you don't paint care your fingernails, are you sure you're my daughter?"

Jacala giggled, "Mom just because I'm not pageant winner like you doesn't mean we're not related besides I like being a bit dirty."

Lola glared at her daughter, "You mean you like to be covered in dirt, watch your mouth!"

Jacala gave a confused look, "Why should I watch it, what's wrong with what I said?"

Lola blushed and tried to think of a way to answer her daughter, " Look just don't say that kind of stuff until you're 18 promise me that please?"

Jacala didn't understand what her mom was getting at, but she nodded and agreed anyway, "Sure Mommy, I won't say I like be a little dirty until I'm old lady with hair coming out of my ears!"

Lola gave a deadpan look, "Thanks for that visual."

The two girls then shared a laugh as Lola started to paint a second coat of pink nail polish on to her daughter's fingernails.

* * *

Lisa and Jakira were talking about Lisa's latest inventions, however to make sure government spies didn't try and manufacture any of her projects they had to be talk in Lisa's bunker in the backyard.

"No way Mom, you didn't invent a invention that lets you hop into your favorite shows." Jakira said in disbelief

Lisa put her hands behind her back, "Indeed I did my female offspring, I was working on that project for a good number of years and now we will be able to visit any program we wish with my new technology attached to their telecommunication medium street named: Television."

Jakira put her hand on her hips, "Mom you are so cool, you have got to show me how you make all this stuff!"

Lisa adjusted her glasses, "I perhaps could use your assistance on a future project of mine."

Jakira squeezed her fist in excitement, "Sure I'll be more than happy to help you with any project!"

Lisa smiled, "Great cause you see with your knowledge on Food science we could join forces and cooperate on a scientific recipe on making the world's best chocolate milk."

Lisa gave her mom a smirk, "Chocolate eh, you sure you won't get distracted while working on our little science experiment?"

Lisa blushed remembering when she was a child she couldn't quite control her love of chocolate, but to be fair she was four at the time, she would really jump off the walls for chocolate. That being said her sisters even the ones older than her are quite the well-known chocoholics as well, "I'll have you know I've grown out of my obsession of chocolate my female offspring."

"Right Mom, you're totally over your obsession just like how I'm totally over midnight snacks" Jakira said as she leaned back in her chair.

Lisa coughed in her hand, "Any who I most appreciate your assistance in making the world's best chocolate milk, can I count on your cooperation?"

Jakira then got up and hugged her mom, "Of course mom, whenever you need me just let me know okay?"

Lisa started to tear up, "Now I am not one for showing my emotions. Lisa started to cry and return the hug to her daughter, " I want you to know I am proud of you, no matter what career path you decide to take and I will always love you!"

Back outside Luna and Jolee were acting as DJs to this family reunions while everyone else was talking and dancing to the music.

Luna scratched the record and gave the devil horns, "Come out, guys let's rock this house and send the neighborhood packing!"

"Yo, yo, yo, mama your music's pumping you can go anywhere you gotta give me you're music powers!" Jolee yelled scratching her own record.

Luna than brought her daughter into a hug and kissed her on her forehead, "You keep up your sick beats and you'll go just as far as me luv."

Suddenly Jolee was snatched out of her mom's grip and brought into another hug.

"So we finally get to meet in person and I got to pull you away from your mom, not cool twinkle."

Jolee looked up at the person that was holding her and let out a small gasp, "Wow! Sam what are you doing here?"

Sam giggled, "Do you think your mom's a one-man show she needs me around to help her get gigs."

Ruth and George walked up to the group.

Ruth smiled, "Don't forget about us, I play the drums."

George pulls out the devil horns, "And I play bass."

Luna walked up to her friends/bandmates, "Yeah luv, we're a team if even one of us couldn't play we wouldn't be were we are now."

Jolee jumped up from Sam's grip, "Yeah! Now your rock stars playing at sold out arenas and get to wreck hotels."

The band laughed, well she was entirely wrong they did end up having after parties at plenty of hotels which later Kicked the band out.

Luna then kneed down to her daughter, "Just remember luv no matter where I am as long as we both music lovers will never skip a beat."

Jolee gave a confused look, "What does that mean?"

Luna sighs, "I was trying to be profound and say no matter where I am I'll always find my way back to you."

"Oh well why didn't you say that then?" Jolee asked.

Luna grabbed her daughter and started giving her a noogie, "Cause I wanted to sound fancy for once, that too much to ask, you little booger."

The rest of the band members laughed as they watched the mother and daughter bond.

* * *

Away from the music lovers Luan was making herself a omelet and bacon sandwich from the food table however she felt someone grab her shirt, she looked down to see her daughter smiling up at her.

Luan gave a great big smile, "Hi sweetie, how have you been I see you're a witch today. Try not to have any houses falling you." Luan laughed "Get it?"

Jenni giggle at her mom's joke and decide to throw some back at her, "Hey Mom, want to hear acouple of jokes about witches?"

Luan smiled, "Sure I bet these jokes will be spellbinding?" and laughed again. "Get it?"

Jenni then pulled out a small joke book from her wizard hat, "What's a witch's favorite subject in school?"

Luan rested her hands on her knees, "I don't know, what is it?"

Jenni let out a snort before finishing the joke, "Spelling."

The two bucktooth girls started laughing like crazy.

Jenni stop laughing and moved on to the next one, "Okay here's a good one, Who turns the lights off at Halloween?"

Luan looked ready to blow, "Who?"

Jenni giggled, "The lights witch."

Both girls fell on the floor with tears in their eyes

Jenni then held her chest, "Okay here's the last one before we bust a gut, How did the witch get around when her broomstick broke?"

Luan jumped up like a little girl, "How?"

"She witch-hiked!" Jenni yelled.

At this point both women we're practically dying of laughter. Luan was so happy when Jenni started making puns of with her.

Tho unlike her, her daughter tried to save her best puns for certain moments rather than throw them out as much as she did nevertheless whenever her daughter told puns to her when felt her heart pump in excitement.

Elsewhere Lori and Lana we're talking with their daughters.

Lana was letting her daughter sit in her lap while Lori was texting Jennifer with their phones.

 _So I hear that you were getting straight A's in school, how did you change your C average so quickly?_ Lori texted her daughter.

 _O_ _h you know little hard, little bit of studying and plenty of motivation._ Jennifer text back with a winky face.

 _What kind of motivation?_ Lori texted with a confused emoji following the text.

 _Well Dad said if I were to get all A's on my report card he would convince you into staying for the summer._ Jennifer texted with a smiling emoji.

Lori quickly looked up from her phone and started staring at her daughter, "You want to use your all A's just to get me to stay for the summer?"

Jennifer laughed nervously and it started playing with her hair, "Well yeah, I mean sure I could have got dad to take us to the movies or buy me a new computer or something, but I rather spend some time with you, you know you're hardly around."

Lori started to cry, her daughter just wanted to spend some time with her and here she was being awful mother by working all the time. She quickly ran up to her daughter and picked her up.

Jennifer got nervous and tried to push her mother off, "Mom not in front of Aunt Lana!"

J.J. then walk over to the crying mother, "Mommy are you OK?" The boy asked in concern.

Lori then cried hard and brought her baby boy into the hug.

Lana and Jyll laughed at Jennifer trying to pull away from Lori while J.J. tried to comfort Lori.

Lana brought her daughter to her face, "Say did your pop run out of wrestling moves to teach you? Cause I've been itching to teach ya some more!"

Jyll nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah, Dad ran of moves ,teach me, teach me teach Me!" The seven year old was itching to learn some new moves.

Lana smirked, "Great let's go find your dad, he always fun to try my moves on."

As the two tomboys left to inflict pain on the father of 11. Jennifer was still trying to get her mom offer, "Okay Mom, we get it, we love you too just let go!"

However Lori wouldn't let go and just kept tearing up and rubbing her chin in her daughter's hair while kissing her baby boy's cheek.

Jennifer eyes readers, "This is why you don't share your feelings in this family."

"Ow Lana!"

* * *

Over by the big tree in the backyard Lucy and Lucy were sitting under said tree and we're looking through Lucy's old book of poems.

Melancholi night before a hopeless dawn. The sun is rising soon, but all my joy is gone."

"Mean little blonde, you throw stones and sticks. But what would you know? You're only six."

"The end is near, give up all hope."

"Warm eyes and anchor tattoo, blends his food, no need to chew, orange suspenders, he's got style, he'll lift your soul with just a smile."

"Dreams burnt to ash, hope tangled like laces, till love swept in, with puns and funny faces. Where my path will lead, I can't be sure, but if ever I'm lost, I'll look up to her."

"Wow not bad mom, no wonder your where you are now all that stuff was about Aunt Luan? Jacky asked as she put her hands in her pockets.

Lucy gave one of her rare smiles, "Yes Luan help me in my time of need. You see once I was depression due to my best poem being rejected, but Luan showed me all careers start out rough and later helped me to becoming what I am today.

"Well for being a goofball Aunt Luan sure is a pro of getting serious." Jacky suddenly remembered something and dug into her jacket pocket, "Speaking of poems for awesome people I remember I wrote one for you."

Lucy looked to her daughter, "Gasp, you wrote a poem for me?"

Jacky blushed a little, "Well it's more about you, but I hope you like it." Jacky then pulled out the paper and coughed into her hand,

 _You brushed my hair and tucked me in,  
_

 _Made me laugh for hours on end._

 _You kissed my boo-boos when I fooled around._

 _Mommy, you never let me down._

 _You held my hand as I got my shots_

 _Then took me for ice cream that hit the spot._

 _You bought me Polly Pockets and Barbies, too._

 _Mommy, there's no one quite like you._

 _You held my hand as I walked through the door,_

 _Then you met my teacher as I stared at the floor._

 _You told me it'd be fun and I'd make friends too,_

 _And for that reason, Mommy, I love you._

Jacky looks up to her mother after finishing, "So what do you think?"

Lucy cries over what her daughter read to her and wipes the tears off her face, "My child, thank you for reading me your pomem. You made my darkness filled heart gain a little light. I've never been happier." Her face shows a little change in the emotion.

Jacky looks to the readers, "Trust me." She points to her mom, "She's happy."

The two then shared a hug.

Upstairs in Jakira and Jalis's room, Leni and her daughter we're looking through all of the models that Jalis made over the years.

"Wow! Sweetie you make so many cute little toys, reminds me when I made new dresses for Lola's dolls back in the day." Leni said as she examined a ship in a bottle.

"Thanks Mom, say mom do you ever get this feeling of joy whenever you make outfits?" Jalis asked as she sat on her bed kicking her feet back and forth.

Leni jumped up and down, "Oh sweetie do you feel that way when you make your models?" Jalis answers with a nod, "Ehhh! I'm so happy you feel that way, it's great to do something that makes you feel special cuz then you can toots use your skills to make someone else happy."

Jalis smiled, "Well I did enter a contest to see who could make the most impressive model rocket, I lost, but it was really fun to make except for when Dad and I lost our eyebrows."

Leni giggled, "Yeah that happened to Lori once, Luan thought it would be was funny if Lori didn't have any eyebrows I don't see why though Luan can be weird sometimes."

The mother and daughter laid on Jalis's bed and look up to the ceiling.

LenI smiled as she looked to the ceiling, "Hey you have my stickers up here!"

Jalis shyly smiled, "Well one night I couldn't sleep and Dad suggested your old stickers, looks like we're staring at stars inside our own house."

Leni held her daughter, "That's funny your grandpa suggested the same thing when I was your age."

Jalis smiled, "Grandpa sounds very nice."

Leni nodded, "Yu,p your grandpa was a very good daddy just like your daddy, they both watched out for you when you needed them the most."

Jalis moved her head to her mom's shoulder as the two continue to stare up at the ceiling.

* * *

In the backyard J.J. and Lincoln we're reading a new issue of the Full House Gang. J.J. loved his uncle he was like a second dad to him, whenever Dad was busy uncle Lincoln was there, whenever Lincoln had the time he would read him stories that he made from work.

When the two of comic book lovers we're done reading J.J. notice that his uncle was starting to get sleepy, he knows Lincoln works a lot to help provide for the family along with his mom and aunts.

What confused the youngest Loud was why were his mom and some aunts of his sisters crying were they happy tears? J.J. had a hard time understanding since he referred to hang out with his dad more than his mom Lori, not that Mama Lori wasn't mean to him, but that she was always busy talking on her phone.

However J.J. was happy that his sisters got to spend time with their moms hopefully his birthday wish will come true and that Mama Lori and the other moms would stay around longer and come home more often.

J.J. didn't notice his father walking over to the two, "Come on guys we need to keep this party going everyone's getting old teary eye up in here."

J.J. jumps to his feet, "Can I play with DJ stuff?"

Johnny ruffled his son's head, "Sure just ask Aunt Luna okay?"

J.J. nods and the runs off to go look for his musically talented aunt.

Elsewhere walking to the garage Lily and Lynn were walking blindfolded as their daughters guided them.

"Okay so remember how the garage had a big tarp over it?" Jenae asked.

Lynn snorted, "Yeah, it was pretty hard to not notice, what are you getting at?"

"Well big sis and I were working on an art project for you and the other mommies so we want to show you first since you're our mommies." Jacki said as she skipped.

Lily smiled, "That's sweet, but why do you want to blindfold us if there's already a tarp covering your Drawing?"

Jenae glared at her mom and aunt, "Cuz blindfolds are a tradition don't you know, now quit yapping and get ready to be amazed."

The four women made it to the garage and Jenae and Jacki went to where the tarp was and got ready to pull it down.

Jacki jumped up and down happily, "Get ready for your surprise Mommy and Aunt Lynn." The two girls then pull the tarp down.

Jenae smiled at her work and Jacki jumped up and down as she went to her mom, "Take off the blindfold, take off the blindfold!"

The two moms remove their blindfolds and their jaws dropped when they saw what was it front of them the two women let out a mighty Screech which got the attention of everyone else in the Loud house.

Lincoln was the first one to make it to the backyard and look to the two moms, "What's wrong?"

The two women just point ahead of them, Lincoln had a confused reaction so he decided to follow where they were pointing and as soon as he saw what he saw his jaw dropped to eventually everyone else made it to the garage and I'll let out the same reaction, "Whoa!"

 **Flash back to the night before.**

The 11 kids snuck out to the front yard when the adults went out for the night

Jenae smiles, puts out two to spray paint cans. Jacki smiles pull out a can of paint from her bag.

Both sisters use their artist skills in different ways Jacki was gentle and moved her brush against the outside walls of the garage like a ballerina were Jenae was much like a caged gorilla mixed with a ninja she's mostly spraying wherever she pleased, but could also be fast and accurate.

At a certain point Jacki was lifted on to Jenae's shoulders. Afterward, they paint together.

The other kids watched in amazement at the two artists in the family, the younger kids couldn't help a cheer while the older ones start taking pictures with their phones except for Jennifer who took pictures with her camera.

Jenae uses her cans of spray paint to trace over each sibling and make silhouettes of the family while Jacki paints the background with her brushes.

The two then step back, admiring their work. A STRIKING PIECE, built around the kids silhouette each colored to match their parents themed color. (The poses the kids were in looked like the show's first promotional poster.)

 **Flashback to present.**

"So what do you guys think?" Jenae and Jacki asked simultaneously.

Lynn was the first to respond," What do I think, what do I think? This is amazing I had no idea you two were such great artists!

Jacki jumped up and down at the other adults started to compliment their work Jenae on the other hand pulled out a can of spray paint, "Technically this picture isn't done we need to get the adults in it."

The adults grew a little worried especially Lola.

"This won't ruin my outfit will it?" Lola asked poking her fingers together.

Jenae gave a evil smirk, "Not as long as you stay still."

One by one all of the adults stood still and let Jenae trace around them to make a silhouette of themselves on the garage.

Lori made sure to snap a picture of the finished artwork once everyone's silhouette was done and promised to send copies to everyone.

* * *

After making sure that no paint was on their clothes the family headed inside and let the kids play while the adults started to chat.

"So baby brother, are you still working on your comic?" Lori asked as she drank some coffee.

Lincoln puffs his chest out, "Yes and I'll have you know the Full House Gang has sold three million copies."

Leni ran over and hugs her brother, "I'm so sorry Linky, I can't believe your comic is doings awful you have to give them away for free!"

Lincoln laughed, "No not that kind of free Leni I meant the number."

Leni face palmed, "Duh I'm so sorry Linky, I guess some things you just can't outgrow huh?"

All the adults in the room laughed at Leni just being herself.

Luan then coughed into her hand, "You know I like laughing as much as the next gal, but I think we have an important thing to talk about."

Everyone grew curious at Luan's serious tone.

Lana decided to speak for the group, "Would we have to talk about?

Luan rested her hands on her knees, " I think it would be in everyone's best interest is if we moms took the summer off to spend time with our kids."

She was then met with multiple nods.

Lori stood up from her seat on the couch, "With what Jennifer shared with me, I want to spend every summer off with my kids." Some tears started to leak out before she wipe them away.

Rita decide to speak for the group, Well, it's true you girls are busy working on your careers and all, but the few of us that do stay here don't mind watching over the kids, heck over the years I've changed more diapers then I could count."

Luna slammed her hands on the coffee table, "No dudes, I want to spend time with my kid from now on we are promising we are going to spend every important part of the year with our kids, from spring break to Christmas!"

The moms then all began arguing about how awful they've been towards their kids and yelled over each other on how they are going to change their ways to become the world's best moms.

Lily then blew into a whistle, "Everyone just calm down!"

Everyone then move their attention from yelling to Lily.

Lily looked around the room, "If you were awful moms you would never bother with seeing your kids, you're just busy moms look. I'm a mom too and I'm probably the only mom here that spends times with her kid well except for my mom of course, but I hate hearing you guys talk down on yourselves, so what if you have a career you can be a business woman or a sports superstar or a rocker and still be a mom at the end of the day so I don't want to hear anymore talking down on yourself just be there for your kids and everything will work out."

Lily's speech made the room fall in silence until footsteps were heard coming from upstairs.

The adults were worried that the kids have heard the whole discussion, but they're worried for soon diminished as they saw J.J. walking down the stairs lost in thought.

J.J. noticed all the adults staring at him and grew confused, "Am I not supposed to come down yet?"

Lynn shook her head and walked over to the kindergartner, "No little man I think the meetings we're having just wrapped up, what are you doing down here though?"

J.J. rub his foot on the floor in middle circle which everyone in the room found to be very cute, "We had lots of leftovers and I wanted to eat some more. is that bad?"

Lynn picked up the little boy, "Nah it's not bad you're allowed to get the munchies. Have you tried feeding a family as big as ours?"

J.J. laughed, "No Daddy's the cook I'm just a taste tester."

Lola walked over to Luna and J.J., "Well let's fill up your tummy Mister taste tester."

After J.J. was fed the meeting was just ready to be adjourned, "Alright one last thing how we're going to spend the rest of today?" Leni asked.

Lincoln then rub his chin, well I heard Jyll say she wants to go to the new restaurant, arcade, and indoor place mixed together."

Lana was shocked, "Wow and she's usually such a germaphobe, does she how many germs are made in the place?"

Lisa adjusted her glasses, "I say we should keep that knowledge to ourselves however the place our male sibling suggested sounds like a splendid environment for our offspring to enjoy themselves."

Everyone agreed and went started to get ready to go to the restaurant, arcade, and indoor place mixed together.

Lincoln then turn to the readers, "In a family as big as ours we have even bigger reunions, but that's okay because-"

Johnny wraps his arm around Lincoln, "No matter how big our family gets will always have enough love to go around."

The moms, kids and pets all brought the two into a group hug, "That's right!"

Everyone then looked to the readers, "Thanks for reading!" Everyone then rushed out the door except for Lincoln who gave one last wave and close it

 **The End.**

* * *

 **OK this story is now finished, no more up dates, but I'll try and make any suggesting I was giving by you guys into one shots.**


End file.
